Mi Historia En La Mafia
by Zastin-kun
Summary: Al juez eterno encomiendo el alma mía, solo el puede juzgarme y perdonarme, esta oración de mis pasos cuida, pero la sombra de la muerte me seguirá, ser sicario ahora es mi vida, escogí este camino, y ya no hay marcha atrás -
1. Soy De La Mafia

_- Allí estaba yo escondido detrás de una maseteros, en aquel restaurante que cambio mi vida para siempre, mis ojos veían aterrorizados las ocenas de aquel sangriento suceso, un grupo armado entro disparándole a unos hombres con armas de alto calibre, algunos cayeron en segundos otros contestaron el agresión, frente ama se desploma un hombre de su mano cae una pistola que se desliza ante mis pies, asustado, confundido, veo como los hombres disparan sin misericordia a gente inocente.-_

_- Las peleas de los Yakuza contra las Triadas que tratan de introducirse en la ciudad son comunes pero nunca antes había presenciado tales batallas, un hombre con un R-15 me mira, asustado tomo el arma que estaba en mis pies sin pensarlo, en un segundo hago un disparo, justo antes de que el lo hiciera, sus compañeros se giran al escuchar la detonación pero antes de que ellos pudieran reaccionar caen desplomados al suelo, aquellos a los que intentaban matar fueron eficientes y nos desperdiciaron la oportunidad -___

_- Un hombre con medio rostro vendado, y una cicatriz en su barbilla en forma de equis se me acerca, sus ojos negros y serios hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble, el arma se desliza de mis manos y cae al suelo -___

_?¿: plebe ya te manchaste las manos de sangre, ya no te queda de otra - me dice con gran seriedad - ahora solo queda entrarle, te enseñaste a matar desde temprano y haz tomado el mal camino, mírate no cumples ni los quince años y aun tienes el rostro de un niño, no llores ni ten sientas mal - me dice viendo mis lagrimas correr entre mis mejillas - así todos empezamos, bienvenido al mundo real ahora eres un sicario, quieres vivir o morir -___

_-Mi mente en ese momento no asimilaba bien sus palabras, no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, el me estaba hablando como si fuera un asesino, acaso ya no había otra opción para mi, esto era lo que seria de mi vida, pero si yo no iba con el la Triada me buscaría y me asesinaría -___

_Naruto: yo no quiero morir - le dije sin titubear mientras levantaba mi cabeza para verle a los ojos – esa es la respuesta que buscaba no es así – exclame -___

_?¿: tus lagrimas seca muchacho, pronto te acostumbraras - me dijo lanzándome un pañuel, el me miro y vio como mis manos temblaba, y aunque las sujetara estas no paraban - tus manos tiemblan como a cualquier principiante, se quien eres muchacho, las calles han sido tu escuela y el vandalismo tu vida, pasaste hambre y tristezas, la mafia ahora es tu familia -___

_-Tomo el arma del suelo para ponerla en mis manos -___

_?¿: escucha bien lo que te digo muchacho, pondré esta pistola en tus manos - dijo aquel hombre levantándome del suelo donde estaba hincado- tu me cuidas yo te cuido, pero me traicionas y te mato -___

_- Pasaron tan solo tres años y el novato se izo experto, no sentía remordimientos, el niño se había ido para siempre ahora el hombre había salido en defensa era pistolero de un jefe mas de 100 llevo en mi cuenta, en el tiempo en que aprendía mi oficio mi mentor me enseño esta oración para cuando tuviera que cumplir con mi deber -___

_-Al juez eterno encomiendo el alma mía, solo el puede juzgarme y perdonarme, esta oración de mis pasos cuida, pero la sombra de la muerte me seguirá, ser sicario ahora es mi vida, escogí este camino, y ya no hay marcha atrás-_


	2. Guerrero Moderno

Konoha año 20XX

-repasando los momentos de mi vida, varios años atrás jamás hubiera pensado que podría ser alguien normal, ya que mi vida era basura, desde que tengo memoria estuve en un orfanatorio que era una pocilga donde nos maltrataban, a los 9 años me escape para comenzar a vivir por mi cuenta, al principio no fue fácil y llegue hasta el punto que tuve que luchar para poder comer, me junte con personas equivocadas, en segundos se revelo mi vida y termine en los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad, me convertí en un peleador clandestino en un asesino de los yakuza, mis manos siempre estaban machadas con la sangre de mis oponentes y pensé que esa seria mi vida hasta que alguien me asesinara por un golpe o en una lluvia de balas, pero un día lo encontré, el me enseño que había otro camino aparte de los puños y las armas, me enseño como luchar como un guerrero a tener honor y solo pelear por proteger a alguien, esa fue la mas grande lección que me enseño, fue como un padre aunque parecía mas como un abuelo muy severo, pero hace un par de meses murió, ahora trabajo un restaurante con buenas personas que me aprecia y me cuidan tratando de olvidar aquel pasado que me aqueja lleno de muerte y sangre -

En uno de los barrios del centro de la ciudad, un joven rubio limpiaba la calle frente a un restaurante que ponía ¨ Ichiraku Rameen¨, al terminar se quedo mirando hacia al cielo, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno, como si recordara algo o a alguien, hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance -

Teuchi: hey naruto ya haz terminado que estamos cerrando – dijo un hombre ya mayor con un mandil blanco que estaba parado en el marco de la tienda –

Naruto: si ya he terminado Teuchi-san – dijo entrando junto con el al establecimiento – fue un día pesado, solo quiero dormir – decía sacándose el mandil que llevaba encima con una mueca por el cansancio –

Ayame: si pero gracias a eso tienes sueldo – se escucho una voz femenina detrás del rubio, una joven castaña muy guapa que también llevaba un mandil y un cucharon grande en su mano – a si que no te quejes – el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso –

Teuchi: bueno naruto eso es todo por hoy te veo mañana temprano, y aquí tienes tu paga de este mes – entregándole un sobre blanco que el rubio miro con gran brillo en sus ojos, pero antes de entregárselo lo movió un poco – y no lo gastes en rameen instantáneo – le advirtió dándole el sobre –

Naruto: si, si – le decía tomando rápidamente el sobre y lo coloco en pantalón – bueno que pasen buenas noches yo me retiro – dijo encaminándose hacia la salida haciendo un ademan con su mano –

Adentro las dos personas se le quedaron mirando, mientras el rubio salía del local –

Ayame: va directo hacia la tienda a comprar mas rameen no es a si – le dijo con una sonrisa que su padre, el cual solo negaba un poco con la cabeza –

Teuchi: es buen chico, solo le falto alguien que guiara sus pasos en el pasado – exclamo el viejo yendo ala trastienda -

A unas cuantas cuadras el rubio se encontraba comprando, para variar unas cuantas porciones de rameen, leche y otros víveres, después al llegar alas cajas pago, al salir casi choca con un rubio que venia distraído ablando por teléfono, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino–

¿?: si Kushina ya voy solo comprare algunas cosas no te preocupes no pasa nada – le decía el rubio tratando de calmar ala persona que estaba hablando-

Kushina: Minato ya es noche a si que ten mucho cuidado, quieres cariño – le decía con preocupación a su esposo –

Minato: si, no te preocupes en un par de minutos llego ala casa, por cierto naruko me llamo me dijo que se quedaría en casa de sakura, le eh dicho que no había problema – le comentaba aun por medio del móvil –

Kushina: ha esta bien, entonces solo cenaremos tu y yo, bueno te espero en un rato – le contesto para después colgar –

Cajera: es todo señor – le dijo terminando de marcar los productos, minato asintió y la cajera solo cobro -

Minato salió de la tienda para dirigirse hacia su auto, al llegar empezó a hurgar entre sus bolsillos para sacar las llaves de su auto – pero de pronto sintió como le golpeaban las costillas y lo arrojaban contra su auto –

¿?: Dennos todo lo que trae o aquí se mure viejo – le dijo uno de los sujetos, su rostro no se miraba por el gorro que traía puesto solo sus labios –

¿?: Hágale caso a mí compañero no tiene mucha paciencia amigo – le aconsejo el otro sujeto, con melena rojiza -

Mientras muy cerca otro rubio corría desesperado buscando algo, ya que volteaba hacia todos los lados –

Naruto: _rayos como se me pudo haber caído el sobre, me quedare sin dinero este mes no es posible el casero me va a sacar, si no le pago este mes _– gritaba en su mente desesperado buscando su paga al parecer se le había caído –

Corría hasta la tienda donde había salido un par de minutos antes, al llegar vio el sobre blanco intacto, al revisarlo vio como todo se encontraba allí, celebrando vio como unos tipos, tenían sujetado de mala manera al hombre con el que había chocado anteriormente, vio como uno de ellos sacaba una navaja y se la ponía sobre el cuello, no espero un segundo mas para acercarse -

Naruto: hey chicos porque no dejan en paz a ese hombre y no saldrán lastimados – hablo naruto lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchasen y no llamar al atención de los demás –

Sujeto 1: niño porque no te vas de aquí, antes de que te pase algo malo – le contesto mostrándole su navaja –

Naruto: te crees muy hombre con eso en la mano no es a si, pero no eres mas que un marica – le grito haciendo que el sujeto con el gorro se le fuera encima clavándole la navaja o eso parecía, el agachando su cabeza –

Sujeto 2: ves te lo advertimos muchacho pero no quisiste escuchar y tu – volteando a ver a minato- ves lo que provocaste por no hacernos caso –

Minato veía espantado la escena debió haberles dado lo que quería ahora ese chico esta herido por su culpa–

Naruto: que eso es todo imbécil – dijo mientras se veía como la navaja solo había pasado por su costado sin tocarlo al momento jalo al sujeto y con su codo golpeo su ante brazo haciendo que soltara la navaja mientras caía hacia atrás – ahora ya no eres tan hombre o si –

Sujeto 2: maldito mocoso – grito corriendo con su puño levantado para golpearlo en el rostro, pero naruto ni se inmuto y lo detuvo con la palma de su mano, y al instante le doblo el puño sin esfuerzo, haciendo que este se doblara un poco el cuerpo – ah quien eres – pregunto entre gemidos de dolor –

Naruto: nadie en especial solo no me gusta que molesten ala gente inocente – le contesto, elevando su pierna para dale de lleno en la mandíbula con su rodilla, desmayándolo por unos instantes, atrás de el salió el sujeto encapuchado quien lo sujeto por atrás - mala decisión amigo – dijo mientras le golpeaba con la cabeza el rostro y en el mismo instante con su codo en el abdomen del sujeto sacándole el aire – levanta a tu amigo y lárguense de aquí – grito fuertemente a los sujetos -

Los dos sujetos al reincorporarse salieron disparados para perderse entre las calles asustados por aquel sujeto que los había apaleado –

Naruto: oiga se encuentra bien, no esta lastimado – le pregunto acercándose al minato, mientras le revisaba –

Minato: si me encuentro bien, gracias – le dijo minato entechándole su mano – me haz salvado no se como podre pagártelo –

Naruto: no es nada, solo tenga cuidado estos son barrios muy peligrosos, y su auto es muy llamativo para este tipo de gente – le dijo viendo un mercedes blanco ultimo modelo –

Minato: lo tomare en cuenta - le dijo con una sonrisa mezclada con vergüenza que un chico le salvara la vida pero estaba muy agradecido con el – dime cual es tu nombre –

Naruto: me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, rayos – dijo naruto al ver en la dirección que salieron los sujetos rompieron los víveres que llevaba en su bolsa ya que le pasaron por encima – rayos me he quedado sin cenar y ya han cerrado la tienda – al ver esto a Minato se le ocurrió una manera de pagarle el favor-

Minato: bueno naruto, que te parece si te invito a cenar a mi casa, como forma de agradecimiento por lo que haz echo por mi – le dijo Minato sonriendo esperando que aceptara su propuesta –

Naruto: no lo se, no piensa que soy peligroso – le pregunto desconfiado naruto, ya que pudo ser una treta para el rubio –

Minato: no que va, si me acabas de salvar la vida - le dijo invitándole a subirse a su auto – vamos mi esposa hace un rameen delicioso espero y te guste si no podemos comer otra cosa –

Se quedo pensando unos segundos su respuestas, jamás pensó que la decisión que tomara en ese instante le cambiar su vida para siempre –

Naruto: si porque no, me encanta el rameen – le dijo subiéndose al auto –

Minato empezó a conducir, ambos iban callados ya que no había tema de conversación –

Minato: bueno naruto, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze disculpa que no me haya presentando antes - dijo tratando de entablar conversación –

Naruto: ha, no se preocupe con un susto como ese, se pueden olvidar las cosas – decía con una sonrisa, minato solo le veía tenia algo familiar pero no podía identificar que era – este auto debe ser bastante costoso, jamás pensé que me subiría a uno tan lujoso –

Minato: no lo es tanto, fue un regalo de mi padre – le contesto rápidamente como si fuera poca cosa al parecer de naruto no era alguien prepotente si no alguien mas humilde –

Mientras mas se alejaban de centro de la ciudad, las cosas mas cambiaban naruto siempre vivió en los suburbios, al llegar llegaron a un lugar lleno de residencias de lo más inmensas y pronto los portones se abrieron y siguieron su paso, cada casa era mas lujosa que la anterior naruto veía sorprendido el estilo de vida que llevaban las personas que vivían en ese sitio, hasta llegar al ultima de ese lugar –

Minato: bien hemos llegado – le dijo a naruto encaminándose ala mansión que naruto miraba impresionado – se que es algo ostentosa, pero fue un capricho de mi madre, a mi me gustaría vivir en un lugar mas cómodo – dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa a naruto le pareció algo conocida esa acción –

Naruto: es muy hermosa minato –san , - se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal pero antes de tocar la puerta esta se abrió y una pelirroja salto hacia minato abrazándolo –

Kushina: cariño, te encuentras bien estaba preocupada que no llegabas – le decía con un triste semblante – dime quien es ese chico que esta contigo – le pregunto viendo a naruto algo desconfiada al ver que se encontraba observando el lugar –

Minato: el es naruto y cenara con notros esta noche, y te contare lo que paso – le dijo minato a Kushina que aun observaba desconfiada y esto no paso desapercibido por aquel rubio-

Al entrar se acomodaron en la sala mientras la servidumbre preparaba la mesa para la cena, minato le relato como naruto lo había salvado de unos maleantes que había amenazado contra su vida , Kushina estaba echa un mar de lagrimas cuando le contaban lo sucedido, pero pronto se alegro de que aquel muchacho hubiere echo que su esposo regresara con bien a su hogar –

Kushina: naruto-kun, muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposo siempre te estaré agradecida por lo que haz echo hoy – le dijo tomando sus manos, a naruto le paso algo raro, su cuerpo sintió un gran estremecimiento como si algo cálido le inundara el cuerpo-

Naruto: no es nada Kushina-san, solo ize lo que cualquier persona haría – le dijo quitando sus manos, al parecer le daba una mala sensación que lo tocara aquella mujer que no podía explicar –

Minato: bueno porque no cenamos, todos debemos tener hambre no es a si – dijo mientras naruto solo asintió y Kushina sonrió –

Después de eso fueron al comedor a cenar y comenzaron a charlar –

Minato: naruto donde aprendiste a luchar de esa manera fue increíble – pregunto minato mientras tomaba un vaso con agua –

Naruto: bueno es una larga historia, pero casi todo se lo debo al viejo – contesto naruto pero al ver la cara de confusión de sus anfitriones decidió esclarecerse – bueno era como mi abuelo, el me recogió de las calles y me enseño un montón de cosas, entre ellas luchar –

Kushina: debió ser alguien muy importante para que hables con tanto cariño de el – pregunto Kushina al joven rubio –

Naruto: si, me cuido por un tiempo y me protegió – dijo zanjando un poco el tema- pero el falleció hace algún tiempo –

Minato: y dime tus padres, no estabas con ellos – pregunto confundido a naruto –

Naruto: bueno eso es otra historia, la verdad soy huérfano, desde que naci estuve en un orfanato pero me fui de allí – contesto con voz apagada y bajando su mirada, Kushina le miraba mientras su corazón recibía una punzada –

Minato: lo siento, fui indiscreto - dijo apenado el Namikaze –

Naruto: no se preocupe, he estado bien yo solo estos años – contesto con una sonrisa algo fingida que los dos notaron, ya habiendo terminado la cena - bueno es tarde y me tengo que retirar, muchas gracias por la invitación, Kushina-san cocina delicioso -

Kushina: naruto ya es tarde porque no te quedas esta noche aquí, mañana minato te podría llevar a donde quieras que te parece – le dijo inconscientemente por un sentimiento que desde hace unas horas tenia -

Naruto: no se preocupe por aquí pasa un autobús que me puede llevar cerca de mi casa no hace falta que se molesten – dijo naruto tratando de evitar el quedarse –

Kushina: claro que no, es muy peligroso para alguien de tu edad que ande a estas horas de la noche por allí, te quedaras aquí y fin de la discusión – le dijo Kushina muy autoritaria, minato solo tenía una gota en su cabeza -

Minato: es cierto naruto, mira que no te pasara nada – dijo minato apoyando a su esposa -

Naruto: esta bien Kushina-san lo que usted diga – respondió naruto un poco asustado por la actitud de aquella mujer, en verdad lo aterrorizaba –

Luego le asignaron una habitación de la mansión para que naruto durmiera, al el le parecía estar en un castillo, jamás soñó con estar en lugar a si de lujoso, en su interior deseaba vivir de esa manera pero eso solo era un sueño y mañana terminaría, a si que decidió acostar y al instante se quedo dormido con la ropa puesta, mientras en la habitación principal de la casa –

Kushina: pobre chico el vivir solo, sin ninguna compañía debió ser duro, haz visto su mirada cuando le preguntamos por sus padres, mostraron un inmensa tristeza – dijo Kushina quien leía una revista ya acostada en la cama –

Minato: si lo he notado, aunque parece que es un hombre de bien al parecer la persona de la que nos conto le enseño bien – dijo minato acostándose aun lado de su esposa –

Kushina: minato quiero hacer algo por el – le dijo a su marido quien se sorprendió la actitud de su esposa –

Minato: yo igual, ya pensaremos en algo, y veremos como ayudarle – dijo apagando la luz de la habitación, para luego solo escuchar un gracias -

Bueno hasta aquí mi fic nuevo espero les agrade, tenia rato en mi cabeza y al fin lo pude sacar haber como avanza la historia -


	3. Nueve Colas

Kyuubi ¡!

Kyuubi ¡!

Kyuubi ¡!

Kyuubi ¡!

Se escucha corear todas las personas ensordeciéndose ellos mismos aclamando a su campeón, una arena hexagonal con rejas alrededor, allí se encontraba un hombre de unos 28 años fornido y alto alzando sus manos en señal de victoria, pero de pronto los gritos comenzaron a resonar mas fuerte entre las gradas la euforia aumentaba, al ver la figura que salía desde la obscuridad, esta cada vez se acercaba a la arena, las apuestas no se hicieron esperar rápidamente en las gradas y palcos privados, las mujeres, alcohol, apuestas y la sangre nunca faltaban en ese lugar donde los hombres se golpeaban hasta morir por dinero e entretenimiento para empresarios, millonarios y apostadores –

El joven subía ala arena con una capa con capucha negra sin ninguna marca o anuncio en ella, al quitársela sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules se vieron descubiertos, calculando una edad de 17 años y en su espalda un zorro tribal de nueve colas tatuado -

¿¡: miren me pusieron a un niño a luchar creo que hasta me sentiré mal por golpearlo – dijo burlándose del rubio quien no mostraba ninguna expresión por el comentario – aun te puedes retirar niño si no saldrás muy lastimado, corre ve con mami y papi –

Este no respondió a los insultos de aquel hombre corpulento, hasta que sonó una campana –

Naruto: espero que golpees como hablas – le dijo uzumaki con una sonrisa – porque si no es a si estas acabado imbécil – haciendo énfasis en el ¨si no¨ molestado a su rival -

¿!: Nadie se burla de Yunke mocoso – dijo acercándose rápidamente queriendo conectar un golpe recto en el rostro, pero el rubio lado su rostro evitando el golpe y con el mismo movimiento esquivaba con suma facilidad los golpes rectos de su oponente–

De pronto sintió el rubio golpeaba su vientre con gran fuerza, se había movido tan rápido, al sentir que su aire se escapaba agacho su cuerpo, en ese momento el uzumaki tomo el rostro de Yunke para enfrentarlo contra su rodilla, tumbándolo por el fuerte golpe–

Yunke: eso es todo - haciendo gala de su resistencia, pero su nariz estaba rota y un leve sangrado por un orificio nasal – toma esto niño – quiso darle una patada frontal a su pecho pero el rubio fue mas rápido y se coloco a un lado de el sujetando su pierna y de un movimiento golpeo con su codo la pierna del aquel hombre que le atacaba haciendo que del dolor este callera de rodillas gritando -maldito me haz roto la pierna– grito con furia mezclada con miedo –

Yunke no terminaba de levantarse cuando sintió que su rostro era golpeado, era una patada de media vuelta que había dado el rubio, provocando que su labio se partiera y comenzara a correr su sangre aun mas, pero antes de caer al suelo el rubio lo sujeto de un brazo para golpear con su rodilla su cien, haciendo que Yunke cayera al suelo semi inconsciente por aquel fuerte impacto -

Naruto: ríndete porque en mi siguiente ataque podrías morir – dijo con una mirada seria sin ninguna muestras de alguna emoción –

Al ver que el hombre se quería reincorporar este golpeo su espalda con su puño con gran fuerza haciendo que el sujeto gritara de dolor, para tomar su cabello y alzarlo un poco para ver que ya estaba desmayado seguramente por el dolor -

Naruto: eso fue todo – dijo abriendo la reja para salir de allí, pero la afición comenzó a corearlo de nuevo –

Kyuubi ¡!

Kyuubi ¡!

Kyuubi ¡!

Naruto-san ¡!

Naruto-san ¡!

Al sentir el nombre sintió el despertar había estado soñando ese obscuro pasado que le seguiría por siempre, al reincorporarse un poco mas fue viendo una cabellera rojiza -

Kushina: dime como haz dormido, como no bajabas pensé que te habías ido durante la noche – le comento con una sonrisa en su rostro –

Naruto: no lo haría estoy agradecido por su hospitalidad señora namikaze – dijo con respeto ala señora que tenia enfrente que le miraba con enfado – dije algo malo – pregunto el rubio desconcertado -

Kushina: y todavía lo preguntas – bufo haciendo un puchero – decirme a mi una mujer tan joven señora se te hace poco – al terminar de escucharla naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco – que te parece gracioso –

Naruto: su rostro me recuerda a alguien, pero aun no logro saber de quien – dijo con tranquilidad – bueno como le puedo llamar –

Kushina: solo dime Kushina a si simplemente entendido – dijo autoritariamente la pelirroja con una sonrisa – mira te traje un poco de ropa de minato para que puedas bañarte – decía poniendo en su cama una camisa color negra con un pantalón de igual color al igual que unos zapatos y ropa interior –

Naruto: no quiero causar problemas la verdad – exclamo pero viendo la mirada aterradora de Kushina oculta detrás se su sonrisa juraría ver un demonio – aunque no puedo quedar con esta ropa verdad –

Kushina: bueno te dejo para que te pongas guapo – dijo mirándole tranquilamente-

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, volteo para hacerle una observación a naruto pero este ya se dirija hacia el baño ya sin camisa pero se detuvo el hablar al ver aquel tatuaje en la espalda del rubio ya que lo cubría todo era tan joven para tener esa clase de cosas, tal vez seria un yakuza tenia que hablarlo con minato rápidamente –

Abajo en la sala minato se encontraba tomándose un café leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, hasta que sintió a su esposa llegar callada y esa no era su costumbre a si que decidió preguntarle que le sucedía -

Minato: que pasa cariño parece que hubieras visto un fantasma – dijo el rubio mayor al ver el rostro de su esposa inexpresivo –

Kushina: ese chico es un yakuza es peligroso – dijo con una mirada seria y confundida al mismo tiempo pero mezclada con algo de temor -

Minato: en que te basas para hacer esa declaración – pregunto el namikaze confundido –

Kushina: el tiene un enorme tatuaje en su espalda de un zorro con nueve colas que cubre casi toda su espalda y solo los yakuzas usan ese tipo de cosas – dijo con una mirada firme y segura –

Minato: no puede ser, es un buen joven que tubo un pasado muy fuerte no creo que sea peligroso – dijo minato seguro de lo que sentía con aquel joven – no te dejes llevar por las apariencias a lo mejor tuvo una vida difícil no podemos juzgarlo a si nada mas, tal vez solo cuando era joven y sin supervisión ya que no tenia padres se le ocurrió y sin nadie para regañarle o decirle que no, pues solo lo izo –

Kushina: tienes razón creo que me escandalice un poco mas de lo debido – exclamo respirando hondo para tranquilizarse –

Minato: debes de dejar esas películas de ninjas y de yakuzas te estas volviendo algo paranoica no crees – dijo divertido viendo la cara de su esposa que tomaba un tono rojizo -

Kushina: claro que no, me encantan además a ti te gustan mas que a mi – dijo brincándole encima para comenzar una pequeña pelea de enamorados –

A si estuvieron unos minutos jugando entre si, pero al sentir la vista de una persona al voltear a verla, este solo les miraba con una sonrisa –

Naruto: son una pareja increíble – dijo sin pensarlo sonrojando a los namikaze –

Kushina: valla naruto pareces todo un galán – decía mirando al rubio detalladamente quien vestía todo lo que le había dejado si no fuera porque era un extraño juraría que seria la copia exacta de minato hasta el mismo porte y forma de pararse eran iguales, si no fuera porque tenia su esposo a un lado de ella lo confundiría sin pensarlo –

Naruto: nunca había usado este tipo de ropa tan elegante – dijo naruto apenado ya que nunca se imagino vestir de esa manera –

La conversación fue interrumpida por una joven de cabello castaño con vestimenta de servidumbre, con una mirada sonrojada al notar al joven que estaba frente a sus patrones –

Irine: señor el desayuno esta servido – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –

Minato: vamos naruto que tenemos de que hablar – naruto solo asintió y fue dirigido tras minato al comedor mientras Kushina se quedaba atrás con la ama de llaves –

Kushina: a que es muy guapo te haz sonrojado – dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la sirvienta se diera la media vuelta –

Irine: no diga esas cosas Kushina-san, aunque nunca lo había visto es amigo del señor minato – pregunto ya sin el rojo en su rostro – o es su familiar –

Kushina: no minato lo conoció ayer que tubo un enfrentamiento con unos maleantes y el le ayudo, pero debo de reconocer que sus similitudes son increíbles, si minato no estuviera frente a mi hace unos momentos juraría que era el mismo – dijo Kushina mirando al comedor – mas bien se parece a naruko no lo crees – dijo mientras ambas se quedaron pensando un momento para contestar – no estoy alucinando –

En el comedor naruto estaba en silencio disfrutando su desayuno hasta que minato decidió romper el silencio –

Minato: dime naruto trabajas en algún lugar – pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café –

Naruto: si trabajo en un restaurante de unos amigos, porque lo pregunta minato-san – dijo algo confundido por la pregunta –

Minato: bueno es que quisiera ofrecerte un empleo, vi tus capacidades ayer y mi esposa quería en agradecimiento ayudarte en algo– contesto con naturalidad – créeme que yo también, pero creo que nunca aceptarías dinero por hacer algo que tu crees que estaba bien y que no es nada, o me equivoco –

Naruto: no se equivoca, lo ayude anoche porque era lo correcto y a si me educaron – dijo con una sonrisa – jamás espere una recompensa o algo parecido –

Minato: por eso quiero que te conviertas en el guardián de mi hija, la semana pasada ella despidió a su antiguo guarura, y no creo que haya mejor opción que tu – le propuso el rubio mirándole seriamente –

Naruto: no lo se, además yo no se que hace un guardián, no seria mejor un profesional que este entrenado para ello – respondió rápidamente el rubio mientras una sirvienta colocaba un plato frente a el – gracias –

Minato: el problema que ella ha despedido a todas y cada uno de las agencias de la ciudad, digamos que es muy especial – contesto el namikaze forzando una sonrisa – además no es tan difícil como crees, tu deber será cuidarla, acompañarla a donde valla siendo su chofer personal –

Naruto: no lo se, además tengo un compromiso en donde estoy ahora y no puedo abandonarlos a si como a si – le respondió naruto rápidamente – le agradezco mucho su oferta –

Minato: mira porque no lo piensas unos días, toma esto – le dijo pasándole una pequeña caja naruto al tomarla entre sus manos la abrió y vio que era un celular, naruto iba protestar pero minato continuo – allí están guardados mis números personales a si como el de mi oficina cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme –

Naruto: veo que no le puedo dar un no verdad – le dijo naruto con una sonrisa al ver que no podía negarse – o rayos llegare tarde – bramo viendo la hora en el móvil –

Minato: ha si tu empleo, vamos que yo prometí llevarte- dijo minato levantándose de su asiento –

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal, Kushina se cruzo en su camino, para despedirse –

Naruto: Kushina-san muchas gracias por todo – dijo con una sonrisa que dejo por unos segundos descolocada ala namikaze -

Kushina: cuando quieras naruto-kun, espero que nos visites pronto – respondió la pelirroja mientras veía salir a los rubios – es como verles en un espejo, me pregunto si se vería como el a su edad - dijo con melancolía viendo las figuras perderse tras cerrar la puerta –

Pronto minato y naruto llegaron al local de rameen del viejo ichiraku, naruto se despidió con la promesa de pensar en la proposición del namikaze, rápidamente este se encamino y entro al local –

Ayame: buenas señor que le podemos servir, aunque apenas estamos abriendo – dijo haciendo una reverencia al ver al joven que entraba – le atenderé de la mejor forma posible -

Naruto: tan viejo me veo – dijo sorprendiendo ala peli café al escuchar la voz y reconocer de quien se trataba –

Ayame: naruto-kun perdona no te reconocí estas tan guapo – dijo en voz baja para que no lo escuchara el uzumaki – dime que haces vestido de esa forma – pregunto curiosa la mujer –

Naruto le relato todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, más aparte la proposición de aquel pudiente señor a quien había salvado -

Ayame: a si que te ofrecieron un empleo por lo que hiciste por ellos, bueno suena a tu estilo no es cierto – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras naruto terminaba de acomodar el local ya que apenas abría sus puertas –

Naruto: eso creo, pero no aceptare su oferta ya tengo un empleo aquí y un compromiso contigo y con el viejo – le dijo naruto quien ya se había cambiado su ropa por una mas cómoda –

Ayame: no se pero creo que este es el momento que estabas esperando, a que algo cambiara en tu vida, siento que no debes desperdiciarla – le dijo la peli café mirándole seriamente – por nosotros no te preocupes ya encontraremos a alguien mas, siento que trabajar con ese señor cambiara toda tu vida –

Naruto: lo se y es por eso que tengo algo de temor, te he de confesar que mi cuerpo temblaba a cada segundo al verles a minato y Kushina-san – contesto secamente dándose la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo –

Ayame: piénsalo puede ser lo mejor para ti – agrego la mujer antes de entrar ala cocina –

Naruto seguí sumido en sus pensamientos, que fue eso que sentía cada vez que recordaba a esa mujer pelirroja, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido ni cuando era peleador, no era temor ni mucho menos, toda la tarde examino la posibilidad de si trabajar para los namikaze y tomar la oportunidad de cambio en su vida o alejarse de esa familia y continuar con normalidad -

Ya había obscurecido en uno de los barrios de konoha en el techo un rubio miraba hacia el horizonte, de su boca salía humo por el cigarrillo que se encontraba en sus manos, de pronto alguien se le acerca por la espalda -

¿?: Debe ser algo muy importante lo que estas pensando en estos momentos o me equivoco – le dijo un voz masculina tras de el –

Naruto: como lo sabes Sai – pregunto aun sin voltear –

Sai: solo cuando estas preocupado verdaderamente fumas, desde que murió el viejo Hiruzen no habías fumado, a si que haciendo una fácil deducción se lo que haces- respondió secamente el pálido hombre, quien se sentaba junto a el sobre el borde del techo –

Naruto: bueno eres muy observador eso lo se – dijo mientras callaba unos segundos – me han ofrecido un empleo como guardaespaldas de una familia rica, pero siento que si me involucro con esa familia pasara algo que me cambiara –

Sai: tienes un presentimiento de que pasara algo malo, no es cierto o también puede ser algo muy bueno, quien sabe cualquier cosa puede suceder – le dijo tomando un cigarrillo al igual que el uzumaki – pero no lo sabrás si te quedas aquí amigo mío –

Naruto: es cierto tal vez sea algo bueno, siempre he sido algo paranoico con las cosas buenas que me suceden, si no hubiera sido por que el era un viejo terco nunca hubiera conocido otra vida aparte de los puños –

Sai: toma el control de tu vida, es hora de cambiar no te puedes quedar en este basurero para siempre, siempre he dicho que tu estas destinado para algo mejor que esto – contesto el pelinegro levantándose – yo también he tomado una decisión, quieren que mis pinturas se exhiban en parís y me iré mañana por la mañana, estaré un buen tiempo por allá, pero cuando vuelva no te quiero ver por aquí –

El pelinegro se fue como llego dejando a un pensativo naruto, sai también había tomado una decisión esa noche, al igual que el uzumaki esa temeroso al cambio pero en sus propias palabras reflejadas en el uzumaki comprendió que nada bueno te sucederá si lo esperas sentado, tal vez ya esta sucediendo y por indecisión no se habría dado cuenta –

Naruto: bueno señor namikaze habla naruto, disculpe la hora de la llamada pero no podía esperar – decía naruto mientras hablaba por el móvil – le hablaba para decirle que acepto su oferta, dígame cuando empiezo –

Detrás de una puerta un pelinegro escuchaba con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras -


	4. Omake 01

Se miraba un joven rubio de catorce años pero su cuerpo podría medir fácilmente 1.70 y cuerpo bien formado aparentaba un par de años mas, vestido con una yukata blanca, en sus manos una espada de manera, a su alrededor mas de quince hombres aullando de dolor, tocándose varias partes de su cuerpo para mitigar su dolor, al parecer habían combatido contra el joven y habían caído derrotados –

Míralo ni siquiera le recorre una gota de sudor – dijo un hombre sonriente a quien estaba a su lado, un hombre viejo con la mitad de la cara vendada, su cuerpo se sostenía por un bastón – espero que estés satisfecho con el entrenamiento, ha estado aquí tres años entrenando sin descanso, es como una esponja absorbe todo de una manera sorprendente, de donde le haz sacado –

Eso es algo que no te incumbe, la primera fase de su adiestramiento esta listo, ya se puede defenderse a si mismo – pregunto al sensei que estaba a su lado, quien era un hombre de unos sesenta años, calvo pero aun con un cuerpo vigoroso –

Si, su entrenamiento aquí ha acabado, dime ahora que es lo que harás con el – pregunto algo desconcertado –

Ahora viajara a occidente, para seguir su adiestramiento – termino de decir para acercarse al rubio – naruto ya haz acabado aquí, ve por tus cosas nos vamos ahora mismo –

Hai, danzou-sama – dijo inclinándose ante el, pero luego se encamino hacia su sensei – Itou-sensei muchas gracias por todo – dijo inclinándose igualmente ante el –

Ha sido un placer enseñarte naruto, cuídate mucho muchacho y cuando hayas terminado con tu adiestramiento, ven a visitarme que shion te va extrañar – le dijo aquel anciano –

El rubio salió hacia su habitación para tomar sus cosas, ahora donde lo enviaría su jefe, si se le hubiese permitido se hubiera quedado en ese lugar, pero cumpliría su palabra con danzou, tomo su maleta con sus pertenencias y se encamino hacia la salida pero se topo con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color lavanda –

Entonces te vas – dijo un poco consternada, naruto solo asintió con la cabeza – y cuando volverás –

No lo se, tal vez nunca mas regrese a este lugar – dijo desviando su mirada no la podía ver de frente – fue increíble estar aquí, pero ambos sabíamos que tendría que irme en algún momento, cuídate mucho, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo aunque espero que no sea a si -

Porque te vas, quédate aquí conmigo y el abuelo – grito corriendo hacia el rubio aferrándose a su cintura – no tienes que irte, no tienes porque convertirte en esa persona para lo que entrenas -

Lo siento pero tengo un trato que cumplir este es el sendero que elegí, ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo -– dijo separándola de el para irse y subirse a una limosina detrás de aquel hombre-

Shion miraba con desesperación como el auto se alejaba, del dojo de su abuelo y tenía la intención de seguirlo hasta sentir unas fuertes manos que la detenían por los hombros, ella se volteo para llorar amargamente en el pecho de su abuelo –

Naruto quien iba en el auto junto a su jefe, este le miraba desinteresadamente hasta que decidió hablar –

No tienes permitidos formar lazos con nadie naruto – esas palabras calaron hondo el pecho del rubio – en este tipo de vida que elegimos no podemos darnos ese lujo, si no quieres perder algo valioso, es mejor que nunca lo tengas –

Lo entiendo danzou-sama, ahora donde iré – pregunto el rubio mientras su mirada se endurecía, comprendía aquellas palabras muy bien -

Iras a occidente, exactamente a Sinaloa, México – dijo sencillamente – estarás con unos socios que tengo allí, empezaras a adiestrarte como un verdadero sicario, aprenderás a manejar las armas, torturar y matar –

Cuando tiempo estaré esta vez allí – pregunto naruto –

Si logras sobrevivir en ese lugar, tu me dirás cuando estés listo tienes 3 años para ello, también cuando estés en ese lugar, quiero que uses tus dotes para conseguir contactos, ya sean hombres o mujeres para armas o mercancías y sabes a que me refiero verdad – el rubio asintió con la cabeza - allí encontraras gente sanguinaria que no le importa matar por dinero, la gente trabaja para grandes narcotraficantes, como aquí en Japón hay Yakuza, allá son carteles, tu llegaras con uno de los mas fuertes el de Sinaloa –

Y quien será mi instructor – dijo analizando todo lo que le decía su jefe –

Le llaman el chino ántrax, líder de una brazo armado de uno de los capos mas poderosos, allá es común que lleven apodos o claves, lo aprenderás una vez que te encuentres allá, usa todo a tu disposición, trabaja derecho, nunca traiciones a nadie porque te costara la vida –

Ese fue el motivo del maestro de español entonces, bien juro que sobreviviré para servirle – dijo naruto con una mirada decidida – y el es oriental, mi instructor -

Eso espero naruto, porque estoy invirtiendo tanto en ti muchacho espero muchas cosas de ti – dijo danzou sin prestarle mas atención – en cuanto a el no se sabe, siempre lleva mascara o capucha, nadie sabe su identidad, aprende todo de el y hazlo tuyo-

Rápidamente llegaron al aeropuerto, naruto bajo del auto en su manos un pasaporte y su boleto de avión, pasaron las horas viajando en el avión, tardo menos que un día en llegar a su destino contando las escalas del avión, pero por fin llegaba a su destino –

Valla y ahora donde debo ir – decía caminando por las filas hasta que vio un letrero que decía ¨Naguto Uzumaki¨ - deben estar bromeando – bufo el rubio camiando hacia el hombre que sostenía el cartel -

El joven que sostenía el letrero no aparentaba más de 15 años, cabello negro complexión normal con una sonrisa en su cara, con ropa de marca y lentes obscuros –

Es naruto uzumaki – dijo el rubio viendo al sujeto –

Enserio pensé que a si era, bienvenido a Sinaloa naruto – dijo sin reservas – me dicen tony, y yo seré quien te cuide en este lugar, en un par de días nos reuniremos con el, para empezar tu adiestramiento aunque eres mas joven de lo que pensé estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto –

No pero es necesario hacerlo – respondió el rubio mientras seguía aquel joven – y dime a donde es que iremos – decía –

Ahora iremos a pasear un rato, para que conozcas el lugar, y tal vez echarnos unos botes – respondía – debes relajarte, olvida todo lo que te hayan dicho sobre este lugar, nada es como lo cuentan ya te darás cuenta -

Echarnos unos botes, no comprendo – dijo naruto confundido –

Tienes mucho que aprender naruto – dijo subiéndose a una pick-up negra – vamos que la noche es corta, –

Naruto miraba por la ventana como el mar se expandía por el horizonte, era un lugar increíble hermosas playas, como seria su vida en aquel, tendría que aprender todo lo que pudiera de aquel lugar –


	5. Naruko Namikaze Part 1

-Era medio día en la mansión namikaze, venia llegando para presentarse en su primer día de trabajo, en sus manos una maleta con sus pertenencias, ya que a partir de ahora viviría en la mansión, bueno no exactamente si no en unas habitaciones que usaba la servidumbre del lugar, algo temeroso por el gran cambio avanzo hacia las puertas tocando el timbre, segundos después la joven que la atendió días anteriores le abría las puertas –

Irine: buenas naruto-san, el señor y la señora lo esperan – dijo haciéndole la invitación ha pasar – se encuentran en el jardín – exclamo avanzando dirigiendo al rubio –

Naruto: gracias – dudo un momento al no saber el nombre de la joven –

Irine: me llamo Irine Namiya, pero puedes llamarme Irine simplemente ya que nos veremos seguido – le respondió rápidamente –

Un jardín extenso, con exuberante vegetación por todos lados, en el centro un gran claro como para fiestas, en medio una mesa con sombrilla en ellas 3 personas conversaban o mas bien dos y una gritaba –

¿?: ya les dije que no necesito un guardaespaldas estoy bien no me pasara nada, yo sola puedo manejar e ir a donde quiera – gritaba una joven rubia furiosa viendo a sus padres –

Kushina: vamos hija, solo nos preocupamos por ti, como están las cosas en estos tiempos las precauciones no están demás Naruko – le decía la pelirroja tratando de que su hija entrara en razón –

Naruko: solo están exagerando no me pasara nada – decía alegando con firmeza –

Minato: esta no es una decisión que tu puedas tomar, somos tus padres y haremos lo que sea mejor para ti, lo primordial es tu seguridad – exclamo el rubio con firmeza –

Naruko: esta bien pues, lo voy aceptar, pero de seguro será uno de esos gordos, viejos y apestosos, que no dejan de molestar y si es a si lo voy a echar a patadas de aquí entendido – grito con autoridad inflando sus cachetes al haber perdido el encuentro pero se sobresalto al escuchar una voz tras ella –

Naruto: pues no soy gordo, ni viejo y creo que no apesto, pero no te puedo prometer que no te moleste al cumplir con mi trabajo – hablo el uzumaki con una media sonrisa, rápidamente la namikaze volteo la mirada para ver quien era el que hablaba –

La rubia impactada por el joven que miraban sus ojos, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, con una piel bronceada, por el aspecto de su cuerpo detonaba un gran físico, una mirada pacifica e encantadora, y una sonrisa de ensueño, rasgos bien definidos, con unas marcas en las mejillas que le daban un toque salvaje, eso era lo que sus jóvenes ojos miraban era perfecto, se quedo por unos segundos muda, hasta que escucho la voz de su padre –

Minato: naruto que bueno que llegas, te presento a mi hija, Naruko – le dijo tomándole de los hombros al joven- Naruko el es Naruto Uzumaki quien hace unos días me salvo la vida y ahora el será tu guardaespaldas – dijo sacando de transe a la joven –

Naruko: mucho gusto – dijo casi gritando por el nerviosismo dándole la mano al joven quien respondió el gesto –

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto por fin conocernos espero que nos llevemos bien – exclamo respondiendo el gesto de la rubia – dime te sientes bien – le pregunto al verle el rostro algo rojizo –

Naruko: si lo estoy – dijo algo nerviosa por la situación – si me disculpan iré a mi habitación – anuncio levantándose de su asiento para encaminarse ala casa –

Kushina: espera hija te acompaño – dijo la pelirroja no sin antes saludar al rubio – naruto-kun me alegra que estés aquí, veras que no arrepentirás – dijo guiñándole el ojo para salir tras su hija -

Naruto: he si – respondió automáticamente –

Minato: valla parece que le causaste una gran impresión no muchos logran eso – hablo minato abrazando la rubio – ven vamos para que veas donde te quedaras –

Naruto: si vamos – respondió el rubio siguiendo a donde el namikaze se dirigía –

En la habitación de Naruko, ella estaba acostada sobre una gran cama con los ojos cerrados con una enorme sonrisa –

Kushina: a que esta como para comérselo a mordidas – le dijo a su hija parada en el marco de la puerta - creo que con el no tendrás quejas -

Naruko: mama donde encontraste a ese bombón de guarura – dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su madre que le había leído el pensamiento –

Kushina: pues veras hace un par de días tu padre iba saliendo de una tienda en los suburbios cuando unos maleantes trataron de asaltarle y lastimarlo – la rubia miraba con miedo e intriga las palabras de su madre – ese joven que miras allí les dio una paliza a los asaltantes, según a palabras de tu padre pareciere que ni siquiera se esforzó –

Naruko: no lo puedo creer, pero el no es de una agencia entonces – pregunto la namikaze perspicazmente –

Kushina: no, el no trabaja para una agencia, pero yo le insistí a tu padre que le ayudara en alguna cosa y a tu padre no se le ocurrió nada mejor – dijo un poco avergonzada por su marido pues le pudo dar un empleo en la empresa –

Naruko: pero porque trabajara como mi guardaespaldas y no en la empresa – exclamo con duda –

Kushina: a tu padre le inspiro confianza como a nadie que yo haya conocido, bueno para darle la protección de su pequeña ya es mucho que decir – respondió la pelirroja simplemente – pero a que esta mucho mejor aquí en la casa –

Naruko: no lo niego, ni me quejo – chillo feliz ahora seria la envidia de sus amigas – Hinata y sakura no me van a creer esto, se morirán se celos – diciendo esto tomo su teléfono para empezar a marcarle a sus amigas –

Kushina: solo trata de no exhibirlo tanto queda claro – dijo con humor su madre pero al ver que no le prestaba ni la menor atención su hija se retiro para ir a ver a minato –

En el ala oeste de la mansión se encontraban las habitaciones para los trabajadores de la casa era un cuarto bastante amplio con una pequeña cocina y sala, con un baño independiente, el namikaze le mostraba su habitación al rubio –

Minato: bueno que te parece, es algo sencilla pero la puedes arreglar a tu gusto – dijo minato dirigiéndose al closet – mira aquí hay trajes, no son un uniforme pero creo que se te miraran bien – mostrándole tres trajes negros de corbata negra del mismo color-

Naruto miraba con una gran emoción su habitación, era como un castillo comparada con su departamento, y ahora le regalaban trajes muy elegantes y por lo que se les miraba eran costosos –

Naruto: es increíble todo esto, gracias – le dijo naruto con una reverencia al lo que minato no permitió –

Minato: no lo hagas, yo te debo mi vida el que volviera esa noche con mi familia nunca terminare de agradecerte eso – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa –

Naruto: entonces estaremos a mano que le parece – dijo naruto estirando su puño a lo que minato entendió de inmediato imitando la acción del namikaze –

Ambos se quedaron serios un momento, por un escalofrió que recorrió la espaldas con una sensación de calidez, como si se conocieran desde siempre -

Minato: bueno te dejo para que acomodes tus pertenencias y por cierto te alistas para salir, de seguro naruko querrá salir es mi hija y la conozco – le dijo el namikaze antes de salir dejando al rubio solo –

Naruto: por ahora va todo bien – exclamo soltando un suspiro largo –

Este comenzó acomodar sus partencias en los cajones, al termino decidió darse una buena ducha para arreglarse, por si el señor minato tenia razón de que su hija decidiera salir, ya que esa seria una de sus obligaciones, estar casi todo el tiempo con ella fuera de casa, después de terminarse de duchar salió para mirar los trajes nuevos –

Naruto: creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto – dijo tomando uno traje del closet y unos de los zapatos para comenzar a cambiarse -

Pasaron los minutos hasta que naruto esta listo, se sentía muy bien al usar ese tipo de ropa, comparada con un short y unas vendas en las manos como lo solía hacer varios años atrás, pero eso era pasado y allí se quedaría, a si que se dirigió hacia la casa mas bien hacia la cocina que era lo primero que se encontró y allí estaba irine -

Irine: valla te quedan muy bien los trajes, naruto-kun – le dijo al verlo entrar – ya te has instalado –

Naruto: gracias ya lo he hecho, y pues como es mi primer día me imagino que la señorita saldrá a alguna parte – le respondió el uzumaki tomando asiento en la barra quien miraba a irine cocinaba – como es trabajar aquí –

Irine: no tienes nada de que preocuparte, los señores son personas muy amables – le dijo al ver al uzumaki tan pensativo - aunque la señorita naruko es algo especial, pero también es buena, el que la soportara serás tu yo por eso no me preocupo – exclamo con una risita diabólica –

Naruto: si querías que me aterrara ya lo haz echo – dijo el rubio siguiéndole la corriente a la cocinera –

A si siguieron un rato bromeando y conociéndose mejor, ahora que se verían todos los días seria mejor llevarse de la mejor manera posible, y que mejor que ser buenos amigos, hasta que la señora de la casa se acerco –

Kushina: me alegra que se lleven bien – dijo sentándose aun lado de naruto – naruto-kun tu estas echo para ese tipo de ropa, te quedan muy bien – le dijo sonriendo mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza – no es a si irine

Irine: si es lo que le estaba diciendo – respondió la joven mirando con detenimiento al rubio –

Naruto: gracias pero exageran – decía rascándose la cabeza nervioso y algo sonrojado –

Kushina: naruto-kun, minato me dijo que fueras al garaje para hablar contigo porque no vas – le dijo la namikaze el rubio solo asintió y se levanto para salir en busca de minato –

Irine: es algo extraño no es a si, lo ha visto que cuando usted esta presente se pone algo nervioso y se cierra, respondiendo con un si o un no – le dijo la castaña con sus manos puestas en su cara recargado con sus codos en la barra –

Kushina: si lo pongo nervioso, suelo causar ese impacto en los hombres – decía riendo como bueno un poco loca e irine le miraba con una gota en la cabeza – es algo rarito y obscuro, pero sabes me gustan las personas como el –

Frente el garaje minato estaba esperando al llegada de naruto, al ver que llegaba le izo un ademan para que se acercara –

Minato: mira en la casa hay tres autos, el mío que es el allí – señalando el mercedes blanco - mi hija tiene este convertible – señalando un deportivo azul – y esta será en el que tu te moverás si llevaras a mi hija , mi esposa, o a todos hay veces que salimos todos – menciono viendo una camioneta suburban negra –

Naruto: entiendo, dígame cuales serán mis obligaciones en concreto – pregunto el rubio uzumaki –

Minato: bueno lo primordial es la seguridad de mi hija, la has de acompañar a donde ella valla, y por eso serás su chofer personal, la llevaras ala escuela por las mañanas y e iras por ella ala hora que salga de igual manera, hay ocasiones que ella se valla a casa de una de sus amigas a si que deberás seguirlas en la camioneta hasta que llegue a ese lugar – le explicaba minato mientras naruto prestaba mucha atención – serás su sombra, es lo mas valioso que tengo junto con mi esposa, a si que cuídalas –

Naruto: entiendo no se preocupe las defenderé con mi vida - le dijo el uzumaki con firmeza – pero hay una cosa de la que quería hablar con usted y creo que también le conviene a usted –

Minato: adelante dime lo que sea – le dijo minato centrando su atención el uzumaki –

Naruto: una de las razones por las cuales acepte este empleo fue que pudiera tener mas oportunidades en la vida – dijo naruto mirando al cielo – como le conté no tengo familia ni hogar, pero le prometí a un viejo terco que seria alguien en la vida –

Minato: ya entiendo, quieres estudiar no es a si – el uzumaki solo asintió con la cabeza – sabes es perfecto te ayudare entrar en la misma universidad que mi hija y a si matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro – exclamo minato con una sonrisa –

Naruto: enserio puede hacerlo – exclamo sorprendido el uzumaki –

Minato: claro que si, mi madre es la rectora y dueña de la universidad privada Sannin – exclamo minato sorprendiendo naruto – si mira deja yo hablo con ella y veremos que se puede hacer –

Naruto: muchas gracias – hablo el uzumaki mientras le daba un abrazo a minato que sorprendido acepta el gesto – lo siento es que me emocione – dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se hacia para atrás –

Minato: no te preocupes – le dijo tranquilamente – mira parece que estas apunto de comenzar a trabajar – exclamo minato mientras veía venir a su hija lista para salir – y si se puede saber adonde vas naruko –

Naruko: voy al centro comercial con Hinata, Ino y Sakura – le respondió rápidamente la namikaze –

Minato: bueno, pero no llegues tarde, ok – le contesto el rubio – pero tienes que – no terminaba la oración cuando la rubia comenzó a hablar –

Naruko: vamos naruto-kun, que se hace tarde – decía caminando hacia la camioneta negra, naruto la siguió y le abrió la puerta de atrás pero ella se negó y le indico que iría al frente con el – que amable – le dijo subiéndose al auto –

Minato: cuídala mucho naruto, ha lo olvidaba toma - dijo minato haciendo que naruto se acercara mientras minato le extendía un sobre – esta es tu paga del mes, aprovecha que iras al centro comercial para que compres lo que necesites –

Naruto: esta bien gracias - agradeció el uzumaki para encaminarse y subirse ala camioneta para luego salir de la propiedad –

Minato regreso hacia el interior de la casa, al entrar ala sala veía a su amada esposa leyendo una revista tranquilamente hasta que ella se percata de su llegada –

Minato: parece que naruko le agrado naruto no lo crees – dijo sentándose aun lado de la pelirroja – hace un momento que salía pensé renegaría por irse sola en su auto, pero no y me extraña -

Kushina: se ve que no comprendes alas mujeres mina, es obvio que como naruto es joven y guapo no le importe que este a su lado todo el tiempo, es mas creo que le gusto – dijo soltando una risilla mientras minato estaba igual de confundido- y ahora salió para presentárselos a sus amigas para presumírselos –

Minato: eso no esta bien, naruto no es un objeto o una joya que exhibir – bufo un poco molesto –

Kushina: tranquilo, no lo hace con esa intención, solo esta emocionada por el, ya que siempre le habías puesto ancianos o hombres con mala cara, ahora tiene alguien de su edad y no se sentirá incomoda – dijo con una sonrisa – además esta bien para que naruto conozca a niñas lindas tal vez encuentra pareja –

Minato: es cierto que no entiendo alas mujeres – decía sobándose la cabeza – pero de todos modos hablare con ella, además debo hablar con mama –

Kushina: con tsunade-sama, que pasa algo malo – pregunto desconcertada –

Minato: no nada, solo quiero ver si acepta a naruto en la universidad, me ha dicho que quiere estudiar y a mi parecer es algo increíble – dijo sonriente el namikaze –

Kushina: si claro, y no importa el hecho de que cuidara a tu niña, a todas horas – decía con una mirada inquisidora –

Minato: eso es un extra, nada es mucho para mi niña – decía con una expresión triunfante como un niño que salía con la suya después de una travesura – le diré a naruto que no deje que los hombres se le acerquen -

Kushina: hay minato no crees que eres algo sobreprotector con ella – pero el namikaze no le prestaba atención – es un caso perdido – decía mirando a su esposo triunfante – hay hija lo que te espera –

Mientras tanto en el auto donde iban naruto y naruko, existía un silencio incomodo hasta que uno de los dos decidió terminar con el –

Naruko: y dime tienes novia – le pregunto la rubia mientras el uzumaki le miraba sorprendido por la pregunta tan directa –

Naruto: no tengo, de echo nunca he tenido ninguna – le contesto sin inmutarse – porque la pregunta, creo que había maneras mas apropiadas de romper el silencio – le pregunto con humor –

Naruko: no sabia que preguntarte, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió no te burles – decía chillando inflando sus cachetes – haber según tu como debíamos romper el silencio, señor conversador -

Naruto: no lo se, como preguntarme cuantos años tengo, no se preguntas mas apropiadas para conocernos – le decía el uzumaki con una sonrisa –

Naruko: jajaja que gracioso – decía con sarcasmo la joven rubia – te puedo preguntar algo serio – exclamo –

Naruto: si claro puedes preguntarme lo que desees – respondió –

Naruko: el día que salvaste a mi padre de esos maleantes porque te arriesgaste por alguien que no conocías, podrías haber salido lastimado – le pregunto la namikaze –

Naruto: porque era lo correcto, mi abuelo me enseño que debes ayudar al que este en problemas y ese día tu padre lo estaba – le dijo sin pensar el rubio –

Naruko: te lo agradezco, si algo le hubiera pasado a mi padre no sabría que hacer – le dijo la namikaze –

Después de eso siguieron charlando mientras el rubio conducía hacia los suburbios, parecía amigos desde siempre, bromeando, riendo como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre, tantas cosas en común y tantas diferencias ,ambos sentían una conexión muy fuerte -


	6. Naruko Namikaze Part 2

Naruto seguía conduciendo por la ciudad, pero su mente le recordaba su pasado, una vida pasada que trataba de olvidar, actos que desearía no haber cometido, pero si no hubiere tomado ese camino jamás le hubiera conocido-

Pov ´Naruto

_-A mi nada me asustaba, era un guerrero de la época nueva, un miembro activo y efectivo de la mafia, a quien yo había entregado mi vida, siempre en mi mente había una consigna, pelear, matar, torturar y ganar no importaba quien fuera ni quien se atravesara en mi camino la misión debía ser cumplida, no podía negar que me gustaba ver su sangre y sus miradas llenas de temor al verme, quisiera decir que nunca le ice algún daño a un inocente pero lo ize, esta perdido en un mundo lleno odio y dolor, un peleador clandestino y sicario, hacia los trabajos sucios de mi jefe, cada vez me hundía mas y mas, no podía creer cuan bajo había caído hasta ese día que le conocí, un viejo maestro que había pasado toda su vida dando clases en las mejores escuelas de konoha, ahora vivía en un complejo de apartamentos viejos, que pronto mi jefe derrumbaría y me deber era convencerlo de firmar el contrato de venta, por las buenas o por las malas –_

Fin Pov 'Naruto

Flashback

En ese momento tocaba su puerta fuertemente para que saliera lo mas rápido posible, desde adentro se escuchaba un ¨ ya voy, ya voy¨, hasta que un anciano habría la puerta y se me quedaba mirando

Viejo: que desea joven – dijo tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada –

Naruto: ya sabe a que vengo, quiero que me firme lo papeles de venta de su departamento – le dije enseñándole el papel que tendría que firmar – por las buenas o por las malas -

Viejo: ha pasa, pasa deseas un té o agua – me dijo arrastrándome hacia el interior de la casa, su rostro ni se inmuto ante mis amenazas –

-El departamento era espacioso pero muy sencillo, me sentó en su sala

Naruto: no, ya le he dicho a que he venido, mi jefe es una persona de muy poca paciencia, a si porque no firma los papeles antes de que le haga daño anciano – le dije levantado la voz para colocarme frente a el con una mirada seria, abrí mi chaqueta mostrando mi pistola –

Viejo: entonces será un poco de té, pareces algo nervioso muchacho – dijo ignorando mis amenazas como si nada–

Estaba algo desorientado jamás me había pasado algo similar todo aquel que me miraba temblaba de miedo y mas al mostrarle mi arma, pero ese anciano era diferente, llego de nuevo con dos tasas de té y me dio una que de inmediato arroje contra una pared y me levante furioso –

Naruto: no tengo tiempo viejo a si porque no se hace las cosas más fáciles y me firma los papeles – grite tomándole de la camisa para levantarlo con las manos –

Pero de un movimiento de sus manos, me quito las manos de su y de pronto me lanzo hacia el suelo tan rápido que solo sentí el golpe al tocar el piso, me levante rápidamente para conectarle un puñetazo pero lo detuvo con su palma –

Anciano: demasiado impulsivo y predecible, debes aprender auto control – no resiste tal insulto y le lance una patada que esquivo agachándose en el momento preciso – bien no lo esperaba, pero eres lento muchacho – exclamo para lanzarme de nuevo al suelo -

No podía creer que un anciano, me estuviera dando tanta batalla, seguí levantándome y soltando golpes pero el los detenía fácilmente y terminaba nuevamente en el suelo, de pronto perdí el conocimiento al golpearme con una pared fuertemente o eso es lo único que recuerdo-

Fin Flashback

Naruto-san ¡

Naruto-san ¡

Naruto-san ¡

Esos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, volteando a ver a mi acompañante quien me hablaba

Naruto: que pasa, naruko porque gritas – pregunto el uzumaki –

Naruko: es que no contestabas, estuve hablándote por mucho tiempo y no me contestabas, en que pensabas eh – le dijo la rubia namikaze –

Naruto: he lo siento, solo recordaba algo que me sucedió hace algún tiempo – respondió con una sonrisa que sonrojo a naruko – mira allí esta el centro comercial supongo que tus amigas han de estar esperándote –

Naruko: he si deben estar algo impacientes, bueno solo hina debe estarlo no es muy paciente que digamos – dijo con una risilla –

Naruto: bueno pues ya hemos llegado – dijo estacionándose frente ala entrada –

Los dos entraron rápidamente buscando el sitio donde se encontraría la namikaze con sus amigas, muchas mujeres se quedaban mirando a naruto sonrojadas y algunas otras con lujuria, naruko noto esto y en un acto reflejo le tomo por el brazo, naruto sorprendido iba a replicar pero la mirada de furia de la namikaze se lo impidió –

¿?: Valla Naru-chan no pensé que vendrías con tu novio – dijo una rubia tras de ella – espera desde cuando tu tienes novio gorila y uno tan lindo–

Naruko: a quien llama gorila ino-cerda – chillo encarando ala rubia furiosa- sakura dile algo a esta puerca -

Sakura: ya Ino déjala, por que has tardado tanto y quien es el – pregunto señalando al rubio –

Naruko: ah el es Naruto, desde hoy se ha convertido en mi guardaespaldas – exclamo alardeando –

Naruto: es un placer conocerlas señoritas, Uzumaki Naruto – les dijo con la mano estirada para saludarlas con gracia dejando algo sonrojadas alas chicas –

Ino: Yamanaka Ino, naruko dijiste que ya no querías que te cuidaran, mejor porque no me lo quedo yo no importa o si – dijo acercándose coquetamente hacia naruto–

Naruko: aléjate, el es mío cerda – chillo rápidamente para empezar a discutir entre ellas –

Sakura: mi nombre Haruno Sakura – dijo la pelirosa pero vio como el rubio veía algo serio la pelea de las dos rubias – ha ellas son siempre a si no te preocupes –

Naruto: deben ser muy buenas amigas – pregunto el uzumaki mientras la pelirosa solo asentía-

Naruko: y díganme donde la esta la pechugona de hinata – decía haciendo señas con sus manos sobre sus pechos – que no la veo por ningún lugar –

Sakura: me acaba de enviar un mensaje y debe estar – dijo mirando su celular –

Hinata: aquí – dijo sorprendiendo alas chicas haciendo que todas voltearan por inercia – disculpen que me halla tardado pero es que al inepto y estúpido de mi chofer, le estallo un neumático-

Naruto quien estaba un poco mas distraído, se percato de las palabras de la hyuga y volteo para encararla, pero por unos segundo se quedo contemplando la belleza de aquella chica que miraban su ojos, alta de tez blanca, un cuerpo envidiable, con curvas por donde miraras, pechos pronunciados por un escote que dejaba poco ala imaginación, un cuerpo escultural envidiada por cualquier modelo y todo unido a unos bellos ojos blanquecinos-

Naruto: no creo que eso haya sido su culpa, solo ha sido un accidente – dijo el rubio ala hyuga, saliendo del trance que le había provocado – a si que no debería menospreciarlo de esa manera

Hinata: y tu quien te haz creído – dijo la hyuga molesta casi ninguna persona tenia la osadía de contestarle, pero al igual que el rubio se había quedado unos segundos perdida en los bellos ojos azules y hermoso rostro al parecer de aquel que la encaraba, sus marcas en las mejillas le daba un toque salvaje y aquel porte imponente que trasmitía la cautivaba y el atraía, pero no se lo haría saber – nadie me habla de esa forma, además quien eres tu –

Naruko: he hina tranquila es el naruto, mi guardaespaldas – le dijo intentando parar una confrontación, conocía bien el agresivo carácter de su amiga –

Hinata: que se esperaría de un guarro, hablarle a una señorita como yo de esa manera, te exijo una disculpa – bufo la peliazul molesta – vamos que esperas -

Naruto: mira señorita, me disculparía con gusto – al escuchar eso la hyuga alzo una sonrisa triunfadora – solo que no he dicho nada que la ofenda, a si que no tengo porque hacerlo, y menos con una niñita como tu-

Eso si fue una gran sorpresa para las presentes, no se miraba muy a diario que alguien despreciara a hinata hyuga, todos eran intimidados por aquella joven de poderosa familia y de gran belleza, si naruto uzumaki era alguien muy diferente-

Hinata miraba molesta al joven que la había desafiado, pero antes de replicarle su respuesta sakura intervino-

Sakura: porque no vamos ya de compras, las tiendas no estarán abiertas para siempre – dijo jalando ala hyuga tomándola del brazo-

Ino: si vamos chicas que esperan – grito adelantándose, dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer la Haruno y se fueron llevando ala hyuga dejando solos a los otros dos rubios -

Naruko: no tengas una mala impresión de hina, solo que es un poco difícil al principio pero cuando la conoces es muy diferente – dijo naruko al uzumaki- iré con ellas te veo dentro de un rato, esta bien –

Naruto: si claro, cualquier emergencia o cosa que necesites llámame a mi móvil – naruko asintió y no perdió tiempo para seguir a sus amigas –hinata hyuga he, en verdad es alguien especial –

Naruto paseo por el centro comercial comprado algunas cosas básicas para su cuarto y para el mismo, a si como varias prendas, ropa interior y otras ropas ya que no andaría siempre con los trajes de su empleo-

Mientras tanto con las chicas otra cosa sucedía, corrian de lado a lado con prendas, grandes bolsas y cajas con desesperados empleados atrás suyos con mas bolsas-

Hinata: naruko será mejor que controles a ese guarro tuyo que me hablo de mala manera, no puedo creer que no le hayas dicho nada – decía indignada hinata revisando la ropa en unos ganchos –

Naruko: no le llamas de esa manera, y no se de que hablas si el no te dijo nada para insultarte, tu le tomaste a mal lo que el dijo sobre tu incidente y de que hablaste despectivamente de tu empleado-

Hinata: bien lo acepto- dijo resignada – ya no quiero discutir

Ino: pero ha que esta hecho un cuero – le dijo la rubia abrazándola por la espalda – me vas a decir que no te lo comiste con la mirada

Hinata: no se de que me hablas, es bien parecido no le vi mas que eso – respondió la hyuga disimulando-

Naruko: no puedes negar que es un sueño, imagina mi impresión cuando mi padre me lo presento – dijo con mirada soñadora –

Ino: si debiste haber tenido la misma cara de tonta que tienes ahora – le dijo ala namikaze para molestarla – pero que suerte tienes gorila –

Naruko: cerda déjame en paz, lo que sucede es que esta celosa – le respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad ala rubia –

Sakura: parece un buen chico, aunque parece de nuestra edad parece mucho mas maduro y experimentado, de donde lo ha sacado tu papa naruko- pregunto sakura algo intrigada – no parece de alguna agencia o militar retirado es muy joven, pero su cuerpo y su mirada denota a alguien fuerte –

Naruko les narro la historia de cómo le había salvado la vida a su padre y de cómo el había llegado a su familia –

Ino: valla a si que además de ser guapo y fuerte, es un héroe cada vez me gusta mas – decía ino sin pensar lo que había salido de su boca –

Naruko: no entiendo a mi padre, el siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo y nunca pondría a cualquiera a cuidarme, menos ah un desconocido- exclamo la uzumaki ignorando ala yamanaka-

Hinata: sabes algo, cuando llegaba yo juraba que era tu padre quien estaba allí con ustedes, su porte y la imponencia que inspira es muy parecida ala de tu padre-

Sakura: debe haber algo más que tu padre allá notado en el, parece alguien de fiar, me recuerda un poco a ti – dije la pelirosa-

Ino: es cierto tiene cierto parecido contigo, naru debe ser por su pelo rubio –aclaro la yamanaka-

Hinata: pero el oculta algo-comento hinata dejando pensativas ah las demás – aunque pueda ser solo mi imaginación –

Pasaban las horas y las chicas buscaban a naruto para que las llevara, pero todo aquello fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicos que caminaba frente a ellas impidiendo su paso –

Kiba: hey hinata-chan, como has estado hace tiempo que nos vemos- dijo con una mirada provocadora y una sonrisa-

Hinata: kiba-kun, hola – le respondió – que hacen por aquí, sasuke, shikamaru, neji, chouji, lee -

Sasuke: yo he venido a buscar a mi novia – exclamo pasando de largo hasta sakura dándole un beso corto en los labios- parece que han saqueado algunas tiendas, no ha llorado esta vez la tarjeta de crédito -

Sakura: hola cariño – dijo una muy feliz sakura siendo abrazada por su novio- no solo han sido unas pocas cosas – rio por el comentario del Uchiha-

Shikamaru: como pueden comprar tantas cosas que nunca usaran – dijo el nara viendo el montón de bolsas y cajas-

Lee: no importa, ellas están explotando su juventud al máximo – comento el cejotas –

Ino: pero no te molesta cuando temari lo hace no es a si shikamaru- dijo algo molesta- es mejor que no hables, chico problemático-

Neji: hinata-sama desea que le ayude con eso – pregunto el pelicafe a su prima –

Hinata: no te preocupes ya tenemos quien nos ayude no es a si naruko – dijo la hyuga –

Naruko: y hablando del diablo –exclamo la rubia – te hemos estado buscando donde estabas naruto-kun –

Todos se sorprendieron de la forma tan familiar en que le hablaba aquella persona naruko, ella jamás se había referido a un chico con el sufijo ¨kun¨, pero los chicos al ver aquel sujeto se quedaron tiesos, su mirada recia he imponente no les dejaba moverse, hasta que el cambio su semblante y pudieron respirar-

Naruto: lo siento fui ala camioneta a dejar un par de cosas, que ya han terminado sus compras –pregunto naruto, pero al percatarse de los chicos se presento – disculpen, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, guardaespaldas de la señorita naruko un gusto – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia los chicos el único es responder fue sasuke-

Sasuke: soy sasuke Uchiha –exclamo mirándole a los ojos -

Naruto: alguna relación con itachi Uchiha – pregunto naruto sorprendiendo a sasuke -

Sasuke: el es mi hermano de donde le conoces – pregunto confundido-

Naruto: somos viejos amigos, nada más – le respondió naruto-

Después se presentó con cada uno de ellos, pero cuando saludo a lee, algo raro paso, el inmediatamente le reto a una pelea, naruto tuvo que rechazar esta oferta, pero con la promesa que en otra ocasión seria, de allí naruto llevo las cosas de las chicas ala camioneta y regreso ya que se iban a reunir ah comer hamburguesas-

Sakura: entonces naruko crees que tu padre te deje salir hoy ala raíz – pregunto la pelirosa –

Naruko: no se, ya sabes que mi padre no me deja ir a esos lugares de mala muerte como dice el – respondió riendo al recordar las palabras de su padre –

Sasuke: porque no llevas a naruto, a si tu padre se sentiría seguro de que no te pasara nada, y como el es casi de nuestra edad a si que no estaría aburrido -

Sakura: es cierto, vamos dile a naruto que te ayude, será la mejor fiesta del año, dicen que el nuevo dueño lo ha dejado increíble – dijo la haruno emocionada-

Naruko: no se si naruto quiera ir – dijo la rubia – pero le preguntare, no creo que diga que no –

Naruto: quien dirá que no- pregunto el uzumaki al llegar –

Sakura: es que este noche iremos a un antro, pero a naruko su padre casi nunca la deja ir a esos lugares, pero ya que tu estas aquí podrías ir con nosotros, para que le dejen ir ya que la cuidaras – le dijo la pelirosa-

Sasuke: vamos hombre que será divertido, como un favor para nosotros- le dijo el Uchiha—

(Nota en este fic, sasuke no será tan petulante, solo en algunas ocasiones)

Naruto: no lo se, tu que dices no soy muy divertido que digamos – respondió el rubio algo incomodo-

Naruko: vamos naruto-kun nos divertiremos todos juntos y deseo salir, mi padre jamás me deja hacerlo-

Naruto: esta bien intercederé con tu padre cuando le pidas permiso de ir, y si lo logras iremos-le respondió el uzumaki-

Sakura: entonces nos iremos de aquí ah tu casa para alistarnos, y de allí nos iremos todas juntas que te parece – naruko solo asintió y naruko y ella fue ah avisarle a las demás para irse, ya que faltaba muy poco para la noche y cuando contaron la noticia todas chillaron-

Naruto: siempre son a si, de ruidosas- pregunto divertido el uzumaki al verlas gritar y reír abiertamente-

Sasuke: esto no es ni la mitad, dime de donde conoces a mi hermano –pregunto el Uchiha descolocando al rubio-

Naruto: le conocí hace un par de años atrás nada especial, pero es alguien que se gano mi amistad-

Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido, como podía decir eso de su hermano, el ganarse su amistad, quien era esa persona que se creía mas que uno de los heredero del gran imperio de empresas Uchiha, que itachi se había ganado la de el quien se creía-

Naruto: bueno ya es hora de irnos – viendo como las chicas le hacían señas para irse – me saludas a tu hermano y dale este mensaje. ¨ tu comandante aun vive, pero ahora es un fantasma ¨-

Sasuke: que significa eso –pregunto el pelinegro-

Naruto: el sabrá a lo que me refiero – termino de decir para despedirse-

Pasada la tarde las chicas llegaban como estampida de elefantes ala casa namikaze con muchas bolsas en las manos, naruto estacionaba la camioneta en la cochera, cuando se baja mira a lo lejos dos motos cubiertas con unas mantas, se dirige hacia ellas y les quita la protección para verlas mejor, siempre le habían gustado aquellas maquinas, mas que gustarle le fascinaban, una de ellas era una vieja harley y la otra una ninja deportiva ambas de color naranja y negro –

Minato: veo que te gustan, por tu mirada eso intuyo – dijo el namikaze sorprendiendo a naruto-

Naruto: si, desde siempre me han fascinado, son hermosas, dígame porque no las usa – pregunto naruto sorprendiendo a minato-

Minato: como sabes que no las uso – pregunto desconcertado-

Naruto: bueno fueron por dos cosas, el polvo en las cubiertas y las telarañas en las llantas y bueno son motos muy especiales, lo veo porque son modelos muy difíciles de encontrar, me hace preguntar el porque –

Minato: bueno para serte sincero una es de mi hijo –naruto se sorprendió pero no le había visto hasta ahora tal vez esta de viaje- bueno fue algo raro comprarla porque el murió al nacer, era el gemelo de naruko y bueno mi sueño era que los dos salieron a pasear en ellas y la compre en su memoria –

Naruto: lo siento, fui indiscreto –

Minato: no te preocupes, no pasa nada bueno y la otra no he podido repararla, jamás he permitido que la lleven a ningún taller, es especial a si que no me gustaría que alguien ajeno la repárese-

Naruto: si gusta, porque no mañana trabajamos en ella, yo se algo de reparaciones de motos, quizá podamos hacer algo yo y usted y darle un poco de mantenimiento ala de su hijo, si no se pudrirá alli-

Minato: me parece algo excelente, mañana querían que fuera a jugar golf con los estirados de los socios, será mejor algo que si me guste – dijo sonriente el namikaze, pero al ver venir a su hija sonríete le hace preocupar – vez a mi hija venir a si de sonriente, me da algo de miedo, me pedirá algo que sabe que le dire que no, pero parece que tiene un plan-

Naruto: es su hija, ya debería de saber – respondió viendo como el namikaze sonreía a su hija-

Naruko: papi querido que haces –dijo sonriente con cara angelical a su padre –

Minato: hablando con naruto sobre motos, ahora dime que quieres pedirme – le dijo el namikaze-

Naruko: porque piensas que vengo a pedirte algo he – dijo indignada pero al ver la cara de su padre se resigno, maldecía que la conociera tan bien- ok esta bien, puedo salir esta noche con mis amigas a un antro por favor

Minato: ya sabes mi pensamiento de esos lugares, y aun mas mi respuesta para ello, no se porque me preguntas – le respondió secamente el namikaze esperando un berrinche de su hija-

Naruko: vamos papa, que soy mayor y puedo salir a eso lugares no pasa nada malo, ni siquiera bebo – dijo pero veía que esos argumentos no convencerían a su padre – además naruto-kun ira con nosotras y el podrá cuidarme que no me pasara nada –

Minato se quedo pensativo, era repentino lo que su hija le decía, jamás pensó que propondría esa opción-

Minato: bueno, si naruto acepta acompañarte no creo que haya problema que vallas, que dices naruto la acompañaras-

Naruto: si, no se preocupe señor yo me encargare de que no le suceda nada, ya se que es lo que no se tiene que acercar a ella nunca – le dijo guiñándole el ojo al namikaze-

Naruko: entonces si puedo ir, gracias papi – dijo brincando besando su mejilla para luego salir directamente a su habitación-

Minato: bueno te la encargo naruto, tengo que salir ahora iré con mi madre a arreglar tu asunto, pero ahora solo tengo que esperar a que mi esposa este lista – decía sonriendo –

Naruto: será mejor que me aliste, entonces me llevare la camioneta porque iras todas sus amigas y me imagino que se quedaran esta noche aquí también, a que hora quiere que las traiga a casa

Minato: ala hora que tu creas conveniente confió en tu juicio, te las encargo- le dijo el namikaze tocando su hombro mientras movía su auto ala entrada-

Naruto se dirigió hacia su habitación, para darse una ducha y alistarse para salir con naruko, aunque hacia bastante tiempo que no salía ala vida nocturna, a su mente llegaban escenas donde el vivía todos los días de fiestas como si el mundo se pudiera terminar en cualquier momento y lo disfrutaba al máximo-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la mansión Uchiha, sasuke terminaba de alistarse para salir-

Sasuke: que tanto miras itachi, no saldrás tu con tus amigos esta noche – le pregunto a su hermano mayor quien esta acostado en su cama viendo tv-

Itachi: no, no hay nada para mi allá afuera, es como decirlo aburrido- respondió el Uchiha mayor-

Sasuke: por cierto hoy me he encontrado un amigo tuyo – le dijo el pelinegro-

Itachi: alguno de los akatsuki – pregunto sin inmutarse –

Sasuke: no ninguno de ellos, es el nuevo guardaespaldas de la hija de los namikaze – le dijo, a lo que itachi respondió con un ¨ha¨ sin mucho interés- también me ha dicho que te diera un mensaje –

Itachi: ha si cual – pregunto sin interés –

Sasuke: ¨¨ tu comandante aun vive, pero ahora es un fantasma ¨- dijo el pelinegro, pero solo escucho el televisor apagarse – dijo que tu sabrías que significa, que es dime – le pregunto al ver venir a su hermano hacia ah el-

Itachi: dime como era el, su nombre – le dijo tomándolo de los hombros-

Sasuke: alto, rubio, moreno, ojos azules con tres marcas en las mejillas – le dijo viendo un poco tenso a su hermano – se llama naruto uzumaki -

Este lo soltó y salió al pasillo para marcar por su celular-

Itachi: si bueno, pein que harás esta noche, porque veremos a un fantasma esta noche- le dijo sonriente para después colgar-

Sasuke: que significa eso del fantasma itachi – le pregunto bruscamente a su hermano-

Itachi: que es un fantasma sasuke,- le pregunto a su hermano quien le mira confundido al no entender- la aparición de alguien que esta muerto – le dijo con una sonrisa – que sentiste al mirarle a los ojos he –

Sasuke: me paralice, sentí que si me movía iba a morir en cualquier momento –le dijo recordando esa sensación – pero cambio su semblante y mi cuerpo se tranquilizo –

Itachi: típico de el – dijo riendo por los pasillos –

En la mansión namikaze, naruto esperaba en la entrada, vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negro con una camisa azul como sus ojos y zapatos negros, mostrando su imponente presencia, al escuchar abrirse la puerta de la casa, volteo y quedo anonado por lo que sus ojos miraban-

fs35/i/2008/238/9/d/Ino_by_

fs71/PRE/i/2011/103/c/e/sakura_haruno_by_

.

fs51/i/2009/312/3/c/Naruko_by_Black_

Ino: que tal nos vemos – pregunto sin tapujos-

Naruto: todas se ven increíbles, creo que me han hecho el cuidarlas aun mas difícil – le dijo naruto sonriendo-

Hinata: muchas gracias, ahora podemos irnos se hace tarde – dijo dirigiéndose ala camioneta- yo voy al frente -

Naruko: gracias naruto-kun por este favor, no se si te guste salir a estos lugares pero te lo agradezco, dime quien te gusta de mis amigas tal vez te pueda ayudar – le dijo golpeando sus costillas- excepto sakura que sale con sasuke –

Naruto: no te preocupes, solo me debes un favor bien vámonos que la noche es corta – dijo naruto –

Salieron de la mansión rumbo ala vida nocturna de konoha, llegando ala ciudad naruto pregunto que lugar era al que iban-

Hinata: se llama raíz, lo van a re-inaugurar después de un tiempo que estuvo cerrado – dijo la hyuga-

Naruto se tenso al escuchar aquel nombre, e hinata lo miro que sus puños se llenaron de venas al verlos apretar el volante con fuerza-

Hinata: que sucede, esta bien – pregunto preocupada al ver el semblante serio del uzumaki-

Naruto: cuéntame más de ese lugar –le dijo-

Hinata: bueno, solo se que cambiaron de dueño, después de un incendio en el lugar – respondió la hyuga-

Pov` Naruto

_Ya ha pasado tiempo, además los que te conocían el rostro y la identidad que el te dio son muy pocos, siempre andabas encapuchado, y tu cubierta de peleador del bajo mundo cubrirá los huecos,todo estará bien –_

Fin Pov` Naruto

Naruto fue en silencio todo el camino, sin dar muchas respuestas cuando le hablan, cosa que solo molesto ala hyuga-

Pov` Hinata

_Porque me ignora, quien se cree este sujeto pero que estoy diciendo porque me importa tanto que el me hable, no hinata no te gusta verdad, o si, no puede ser el solo es un guarro de quinta, no puede ser que me guste, pero el es tan diferente a todos, tiene en sus ojos una luz tan grandes al igual que una obscuridad muy profunda eso lo puedo ver, quiero saber mas de ti uzumaki, tu serás mi nueva mascota-_

Fin Pov` Hinata

Naruto: bien hemos llegado – dijo estacionándose en el lugar que el bien conocía del antro-

Ino: como sabias que aquí había lugar – pregunto la yamanaka- el lugar esta lleno de gente crees que nos dejen entrar

Sakura: sasuke me dijo, que diéramos su nombre al cadenero para entrar – le dijo-

Todas ivan caminando viendo como una larga fila se extendía una cuadra, tras de ellas naruto, con un aspecto vigilante no dejaba de ver a los lados, se pasaron la fila, sakura se adelanto al cadenero-

Cadenero: su nombre –pregunto el hombre -

Sakura: sakura Haruno –le respondió-

Cadenero: no esta en la lista, no puede pasar haga fila como los demás – dijo sin inmutarse -

Sakura: venimos con sasuke Uchiha – le dijo sakura –

Cadenero: no conozco a ese hombre, y no esta en la lista tampoco, haga favor de hacer fila como los demás o de retirarse –

Sakura regreso furiosa con los demás, para decirle que tendrían que hacer fila, todas se deprimieron un poco porque la fiesta acabaría antes de que pudieran entrar, naruto las miro y dijo que lo siguieran-

Cadenero: ya le dije a su amiga que no – no termino de hablar al ver quien era el hombre que estaba frente a el, su mano que sostenía la tabla se movia—

Naruto: porque no intentas ver otra vez – le dijo mirando al sujeto fijamente-

Cadenero: si, sakura Haruno, ah si aquí se encuentra pasen por favor y este pase es para la área vip, tómelo como una disculpa de mi parte – decía asustado el cadenero- ellos pasaron de largo cuando quitaron la cadena – jefa esta aquí el kyubi, lo he dejado pasar- decía hablando por su intercomunicador-

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo del lugar, naruko se acerca al rubio-

Naruko: que ha sido eso, el sujeto estaba aterrado al verte – pregunto consternada-

Naruto: no lo se tal vez me confundió con alguien mas- dijo con una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a naruko – disfruta tu noche, no te fijes en detalles –

La música iba aumentado su intensidad, mientras buscaban a sus amigos, sakura mandaba un mensaje para ver donde estaba su novio y sus amigos -

Sasuke: hey sakura pensé que no vendrían – dijo el Uchiha –

Sakura: es que el cadenero no nos dejaba pasar, le di tu nombre y me ignoro el muy maldito – dijo sakura un poco molesta- pero naruto hablo con el e inmediatamente no dejo pasar y tenemos acceso vip-

Kiba: pues vamos que la noche es corta –decia kiba muy animado jalando a hinata e ino –

Todos conversaban animadamente con unas copas encima, naruto había dejado beber a naruko, pero solo bebidas simple y sin mucho alcohol algún dia las probaría, a si que seria mejor a su cuidado, hasta que una chica de las meseras se acerco al oído de naruto y le dio un papel que leyó y arrugo para después tirarlo-

Naruto: me disculpan enseguida vuelvo, naruko puedes esperar ya regreso – le dijo el rubio y la namikaze asintió para seguir charlando con ino,

Pero sin dejar de ver al lugar donde naruto había tirado el papel, ya que lo había observado desde que la chica llego, al verlo irse se levanto para recoger el dichoso papel para leerlo –

_Naruko: ¨ se quien eres ¨ - que quería decir ese frase, porque naruto se había dio tan intempestivamente - quien eres naruto – se pregunto a si misma-_

Arriba en el tercer piso de aquel lugar, un lugar que naruto uzumaki conocía perfectamente, infinidad de veces había estado en ese lugar, esta intranquilo, esto podría arruinar su nueva vida lejos de lo que una vez fue su motivo de vivir, la gran puerta al fina de aquel extenso pasillo se abrió al entrar solo ve un escritorio elegante y un sillón volteado viendo el lugar a través de un gran ventanal –

¿?: el comandante, el virus de oriente, el dios demonio del bajo mundo y por ultimo el Kyuubi o Kurama – dijo una voz femenina – y ahora un fantasma -

Naruto: no espera verte aquí, mei terumi- dijo naruto sonriente – que es lo que quieres –

Mei: oh naru-chan a si es como saludas a los viejos amigos – dijo levantándose para dejar ver a una hermosa pelirroja con labios rojos y carnosos con un cuerpo excepcional-

Naruto: lo siento, pero no estoy de humor – respondió el uzumaki – que haces en este lugar, le pertenece a los yakuza –

Mei: ahora este es territorio de la triada naru-chan, muchas cosas han cambiado desde tu supuesta muerte, danzo pierde territorio y poder desde que tu moriste o eso todo el mundo piensa – dijo la pelirroja seria viendo al joven- pero eso no importa ahora, porque fingiste tu muerte –

Naruto: porque ya no quería este tipo de vida, quería una mas tranquila que no tuviera que ver con muertes, peleas, drogas ni armas y ese dia vi la oportunidad perfecta para desaparecer-

Mei: el dia que me salvaste sin saber quien era yo, te dije que estaría en deuda contigo y ahora te la pagare, mis hombres ni yo diremos que sigues vivo es una promesa, pero si danzo descubre que estas vivo no dudara en buscar y tenerte a toda costa, todo mundo sabes que eres el mejor – dijo la terumi- hasta a mi me gustaría que estuvieras de mi lado-

Naruto: te doy las gracias y con esto estamos ha mano entonces-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse – y me alegra que te encuentres bien -

Mei: dime que es de ti ahora naru-chan – pregunto la peliroja -

Naruto: cuido de una hermosa dama – respondió secamente para salir del lugar –

Mei: que suerte tiene ella, al tenerte a ti protegiéndola porque nunca saldrá lastimada mientras tu estés a su lado, - dijo sentándose pesadamente en su asiento –

Con naruko era otro asunto, un chico de cabellera rojiza esta hablando con la rubia, pero la mirada mostraba molestia-

Naruko: ya te dije que me dejes en paz- dijo quitándole la mano de sus piernas – vasta sasori, no se que sucede contigo -

Sasori: vamos linda te vas divertir conmigo – decía de nuevo queriendo poner sus manos el las piernas de la rubia pero una mano lo evito-

Naruto: ella ha dicho que no, porque no mejor te vas – dijo naruto haciendo que el pelirrojo se levante a casi a su altura-

Sasori: quien te crees imbécil no ves que nos estamos divirtiendo juntos – dijo volteando a un lado para querer golpear al rubio por sorpresa –

Naruto: no hagas esto, no quiero hacer daño – dijo al haber sostenido el puño del pelirrojo a poca distancia de su rostro – a si que porque no mejor te vas – exclamo doblándole el brazo hacia su espalda para sacarlo de la sala vip-

Naruto: te encuentras bien, lo lamento mucho haberte dejado solo, no sucederá de nuevo –

Naruko: no ha pasado nada gracias a que llegaste, ven sigamos divirtiéndonos – le dijo jalándolo ala pista de baile –

Pasaban las 3 de la mañana, naruto y las chicas se dirigían ala camioneta para retirarse-

Naruto: rápido suban – grito naruto, mientras ellas aterrorizadas subieron, naruto vio como varios sujetos salieron de entre las sombras de los cuales reconoció a solo cuatro -

Sasori: ahora si veras imbécil que es lo que sacas por meterte conmigo – chillo –

¿?: sasori no lo hagas, no estas a su nivel – dijo uno de los que lo acompañaban-

¿?: dejalo tiene que aprender su lección de una o otra manera – respondió otro-

¿?: Sasori detente de una vez antes de que comience te arrepentiros – dijo una voz femenina-

Sasori: se supone que son mis amigos apóyenme, pero bueno basta de charlas – dijo sacando una navaja- ya no eres tan valiente o si –

Naruto: me da igual has lo que vallas hacer, tengo que irme ya – dijo el uzumaki sin inmutarse –

Dentro de la camioneta, todas veían aterrorizadas la escena naruto podía salir lastimado tantos contra el y aquel sujeto tenia una navaja y el rubio iva desarmado, pero una seña del uzumaki las izo tranquilizar, para luego arremango las mangas de su camisa-

Sasori arremetió contra el, naruto detuvo la mano que llevaba la nava, la doblo para luego que el la soltara del dolor, lo jalo hacia el para soltar su puño izquierdo contra su cara haciendo que cayese desmayado sobre la acera, con la nariz rota y la boca desecha –

Naruto: itachi, pein y konan me alegra ver que estén bien, pero escojan mejor sus amistadas – dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el auto – recuerden que yo estoy muerto, nos veremos en dos días en aquel lugar –

Naruto subió ala camioneta y salió del lugar, dejando sonrientes a los tres personas que había mencionado-


	7. Omake 02

Habían pasado 2 años desde que naruto había llegado a México, había estado en campos de entrenamientos que los capos mexicanos usaban para entrenar a sus brazos armados, allí había aprendido los diferentes tipos de fusiles que existían, a desarmar y armar aquellos fusiles de muerte, a disparar sin piedad pero aun no había probado el amargo sabor ser un asesino, no con claras intensiones, ha extraer información por cualquier tipo de medio, también me empezaba a divertir tony siempre me llevaba a tomar cerveza, al principio no entendía su afán por ello hasta que le pregunte y simplemente dijo _¨ este estilo de vida tiene demasiada presión que necesitas un momento en que no pienses en tu trabajo porque si no acabaras poniendo el arma que portas en tu boca y jalaras el gatillo¨ _fue lo ultimo que dijo respecto a ese tema, al principio terminaba mareado y vomitando lo que había bebido pero luego me acostumbre –

_Me preparaba para mi misión, calibrando los fusiles que soportan mi equipo, me he convertido en un soldado entre miles, con rango del uno al nueve, siento la seguridad y confianza al verme empuñar un arma, traigo la sangre de guerrero, pues tenía que ser un ántrax, un centinela con las pilas recargadas, cuando el Kali viste de negro es explosivo en batalla, KALI es el apodo que tengo mi rango el 9 en el equipo, no es que tenga mayor en el equipo si no que esos fueron los disparos que le día mi primer objetivo –_

Tuve la muerte sobre mis hombros, por varios anduve surtiendo funerarias, mas hoy recuerdo mis primera batalla, las lecciones que se aprenden con sangre jamás se te olvidan –

Flashback

Señor me mando llamar – dijo naruto quien entraba a una habitación donde se encontraba el área de entrenamientos llevaba solo seis meses en el lugar-

Adelante muchacho, estas listo para tu primera misión – pregunto aquel hombre de aspecto imponente quien fumaba un puro –

Si señor, estoy listo -naruto lo medito solo unos segundos antes de responderle- para todo lo que usted mande -

Muy bien toma el rifle y la pistola que se encuentran allí, no se te olviden los cargadores ni la pechera – dijo señalando a su izquierda sobre una mesa se encontraban las armas - como es tu primera misión yo te voy a acompañar –

Naruto tomo todo, poniéndose la pechera bien ajustada al cuerpo, colocando los cargadores en los bolsillos que la pechera y su la escuadra en su pierna derecha y el cuerno colgando sobre su hombro -

Entonces es hora de irnos – dijo el señor levantándose detrás de el, naruto le seguía de cerca -

_Empuñe la escuadra y una carabina, repase en mi mente como atacaría, invente mas de mil formas de causar heridas, serian mis nervios o la adrenalina, a si comenzó mi casería, seguía al enemigo lo enmarque y lo puse en la mira –_

Ya hemos llegado, te bajas de la camioneta le tocas la puerta, le das un tiro y te aseguras que no quede vivo que yo te observare de este lugar – decía el jefe que venia en la parte de atrás de la camioneta -

Entendido, no le fallare –

Corte cartucho, balas expansivas, nueve balazos con mucha energía, al abrirme la puerta la muerte brillo en sus ojos cafés, se dio la vuelta queriendo huir, matar por la espalda no era mi estilo pero a si es el trabajo, le di en la nuca, doblo las manitas su cuerpo sin fuerza cayo de rodillas, remate al encargo, aquí me graduaba mi jefe agregaba mas nombres a mi lista –

Fin Flashback

En ese momento recordé las primeras palabras de un instructor cuando recién llegue al entrenamiento -

_Les doy un consejo a todos los muchachos, si están enrolados respeto al trabajo si reparten lumbre que sea al contrario, a los inocentes déjenlos a un lado y no es que sea bueno o malo, el que la hace la debe y el que no la anda gozando –_

-El había traicionado ala mafia y había pagado el precio con su vida, esa una lección que había aprendió ese día, -


	8. Quien Eres Naruto ?

Domingo 9:33 a.m.

Amanecía en la mansión namikaze, la mañana transcurría de lo mas normal, los empleados comenzaban sus labores diarios, pero dentro de la casa se veía a kushina que subía la escalera dirigiéndose al cuarto donde las chicas habían dormido el día anterior, ella sabia que estaban desveladas e iba hacer difícil despertarlas pero ella tenia un as bajo la manga para que de inmediato salieran de la cama -

Buenos días bellas durmientes, al parecer estuvo muy bien la fiesta no es así - dijo en un tono alzado para que pudieran escucharla- el día es hermoso que hacen aquí encerradas – comento abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz ala habitación -

Mama no molestes aun es temprano - dijo llevándose la colcha hasta taparse con ella completamente – porque no vas a molestar a alguien mas -

Kushina-san por favor queremos dormir un poco mas - decía la yamanaka con una mirada de zombie –

Mientras que a sakura no había poder humano que la hiciera levantarse de su lugar, ni mucho menos a hinata que tenia el sueño mas pesado que todas juntas-

que lastima – suspiro dejando algo confundidas alas rubias que le miraban un poco interesadas – ustedes se lo pierden, lo que sucede allá abajo, no pasa todos los días – aclaro interesando mas alas jóvenes -

Porque lastima - pregunto la yamanaka – que quiere decir con eso, que sucede allá abajo – decía más interesada por las palabras de la namikaze-

bueno es que naruto se levanto temprano saben, salió a correr por la mañana y ahora se encuentra en el gimnasio ejercitándose, tiene el torso desnudo, que deja ver su perfecto abdomen marcado, sus anchos hombros y fuertes brazos, desearía que minato-kun tuviera esa compleción – hablo llevándose la mano hacia sus barbilla comenzando a divagar -

solo pensé que les interesaría ir con el, verle ha ejercitarse y tal vez hasta que les ayude un poco- dijo con un ojo cerrado y el otro entre abierto provocando que las chicas le pusieran mas atención y un poco coloradas al imaginarse al rubio en esa situación – saben no creo que siga mas tiempo allí, hasta puede que ya haya terminado -

Porque no dijiste eso desde el principio mama - decía mientras volaba al baño mas cercano para darse una ducha – aun lado anciana – grito pasando por el costado de su madre-

Dios, se ha de ver tan sexi ejercitándose - exclamo volando a otro cuarto para bañarse – no se de donde lo salió, pero yo quiero uno igual –

Mientras hinata y sakura se levantaban, por el escándalo echo por naruko y sus gritos -

No es para tanto, no se porque se alborotan de esa manera – hablo la hyuga levantándose toda despeinada – no es nada del otro mundo, hay cientos como el -

Ha pensé que dormías pero solo escuchaste naruto y te levantaste eso es increíble hina - decía la pelirosa para molestar ala hyuga, quien apenas se había levantado por la histeria de naruko -

No se de que me hablas sakura - bufando por el comentario de la haruno – el, solo es como cualquier otro chico, además no es de mi status -

No se que tienes en contra de naruto, hinata-chan - pregunto la pelirroja viendo como la ojiblanca se le sonrojaban las mejillas - a no ser, que te guste, no es así -

Claro que no kushina-san, no diga esas tonterías como podría gustarme alguien como el - grito sonrojada completamente – es un mal hablado, rufián, un guarro y además ha de ser uno de esos que les gusta pelearse en las calles -

Entonces porque te sonrojas de esa manera hina, cuando hablas de el - decía la pelirosa golpeándole los costados enfureciendo ala hyuga – dirás todas esas cosas ahora, pero anoche no le quitaste la mirada de encima -

Basta, no es nada de eso - grito mientras se levantaba - kushina-san entrare al baño de la otra habitación - ella solo asintió e inmediatamente hinata salió de la habitación, kushina y sakura se miraron unos segundos para luego reventar de risa –

No lo puedo creer hina se enamoro a primera vista – exclamo la haruno riendo a carcajadas – pero no entiendo, hina siempre tuvo muchos pretendientes, pero nunca le había visto de esa manera, bueno como decirlo interesada -

se ve tan linda sonrojada, mientras trataba de negarlo - exclamo la pelirroja riendo como sakura- pienso que vio en naruto, algo diferente, no a un niño mimado rico, que solo piensa en cosas triviales y cosas materiales-

Si de echo, cuando estábamos de compras, hina llego ablando mal de su empleado, y naruto la encaro poniéndola en su lugar - dijo sakura recordando el día anterior- creo que nunca le habían hablado de esa manera, por eso fue que le llamo la atención, pero siento que para naruto, no sabe de la existencia de la luna hinata hyuga-

Naruto es algo especial, ha vivo mas cosas de las que debió, se que no es el único, pero tiene no se un aura misteriosa, como si escondiera algo muy grande –

Si tiene un toque como misterioso –

La hyuga se encontraba bajo la ducha, mientras las gotas de agua fría recorrían su hermosa figura, el agua fría era para despejar su mente, pero su mente era quien la traicionaba en esos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio, aunque hubiese dicho esas cosas, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara con solo verle, era cierto la noche anterior no había podido dejar de verlo, incluso chicos venían a invitarla a bailar o algún trago, ella ni siquiera les miraba y los mandaba a volar, pero con el uzumaki no podía, no llamaba su atención para nada –

_Esos es por eso me obsesiona, a el no le intereso – se dijo con una mirada segura – pero no puedo creer que no le guste, si tengo un increíble cuerpo, una cara muy linda y soy de buena familia, nunca nadie antes me había ignorado – tocándose el cuerpo con sensualidad desde sus largas piernas nívea hasta sus grandes y hermosos pechos – Naruto Uzumaki tu te enamoraras de mi, antes de que te des cuenta, me estarás rogando –_

Esa era la idea que su mente formulaba, queriendo olvidar la razón que le dictaba el corazón_-_

Media hora después se encontraban frente las puertas de cristal que tenia el gimnasio admirando al joven quien golpeaba un saco de box a grandes velocidades, se miraba como su cuerpo trabajaba en gran sincronización, el estaba con el torso desnudo y con unos shorts cortos donde se podía apreciar la fuerza que tenia, en la tención y movimiento de sus músculos, para las chicas ese era un gran espectáculo y quedaron hipnotizadas -

Limpien esa baba niñas, se lo van a comer con la mirada, no hagan eso que hinata-chan se puede poner celosa - decía la namikaze pelirroja molestando ala hyuga mientras las demás reían -

Que significara ese tatuaje en su espalda, jamás había visto algo parecido - pregunto la rubia namikaze – es un zorro de nueve colas, como el de las viejas historias de la ciudad -

No lo se, pero se le ve tan sexi en el - decía ino sonrojada mirando al chico - kushina-san cuantos años tiene naruto-san -

El tiene 22 creo, no se muy bien - respondió la pelirroja -

Entonces solo un poco mayor que nosotras, pero parece mucho mayor, mas experimentado no se - decía la pelirosa también admirando al joven-

Según lo que me conto minato tubo una vida algo difícil, a de ser por esa razón - comento la pelirroja desconociendo el verdadero pasado del uzumaki-

_El no es como todos los que he conocido, están diferente, porque me atrae tanto - se pregunta en su mente la hyuga-_

Porque no aprovechan para que naruto les de unas clases de defensa personal - sugirió la namikaze mientras entraba al gym- naruto-kun

Si kushina-san – pregunto deteniéndose – se le ofrece algo, desea que la lleve algún lugar –

No, no es nada de eso, las chicas quería preguntarte si les podrías dar unas lecciones de defensa personal, ya que tu eres muy bueno peleando –

La verdad nunca he dado clases – respondió tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor – no se si seria lo correcto -

Oh vamos naruto-kun – rogo kushina -

Si, a si podríamos alejar a los patanes – anuncio con el puño ala mitad de su cara ino-

De acuerdo, bien les puedo enseñar algunos movimientos, y otras rutinas para aumentar su fuerza – respondió resignado el rubio-

Yo también quiero aprender naruto-san – exclamo sakura -

Señorita hinata, a usted también le gustaría aprender – pregunto naruto -

En verdad no es necesario – respondió la hyuga sin gesto alguno –

Oh, entiendo –

No te sientas mal naruto-kun, hinata viene de una familia con una larga tradición y una de ellas es aprender las artes marciales heredadas de su familia – le indico ino -

Pero yo no entiendo algo – se dijo naruko colocándose detrás de la ojiblanca -

Que no entiendes – pregunto hinata –

Como puedes hacer artes marciales, con estas tetas tan enormes – dijo la namikaze tocando los pechos de la hyuga quien se había sonrojado violentamente tapándose el pecho –

Naruto estaba algo serio por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no es que nunca hubiere visto los pechos de una mujer o estado con una, si no el acto cómico que había pasado frente a sus ojos y comenzó a reír fuertemente–

_Que hermosa sonrisa –ino -_

_Su sonrisa –sakura-_

_Naruko: no le había visto reír o sonreír, se ve tan increíble haciéndolo – _

_Hinata: se ríe de mi, es por esto malditos pechos, siempre han sido un problema –_

Hinata de pronto salió corriendo del lugar sin decir ni una palabra, naruto se quedo algo confundido por ella –

Que le sucede eh echo algo mal – pregunto el rubio– creo que no le agrado

No te preocupes por hina, ella siempre es a si – le dijo la namikaze tocándole el hombro

Sabes, es algo extraña y algo obscura, pero ese tipo de persona me gustan – susurro el rubio sorprendiendo alas presentes – bueno que tal si iniciamos la clase –

Las tres se encontraban frente a naruto, quien les daba explicaciones de lo que debían aprender –

Bien, cuando su atacante venga de frente y suelta un golpe ustedes moverán sus pies y caderas al lado contrario de la mano que les ataca, giraran como si arrastraran los pies, a medio circulo – explicaba enseñándoles como seria que eran los pasos mas usados en el boxeo – luego tomaran el brazo y lo jalaran hacia atrás, rápidamente colocaran su pie entre los del atacante y con la otra mano libre le empujaran al suelo para derribarlo –

Se ve fácil – exclamo dando un paso al frente para intentar la maniobra-

Pues veamos como lo haces – le indico naruto -

Naruko intento hacer lo mismo que naruto pero esta no pudo moverse lo rápido que se necesitaba y cayó ala colchoneta pesadamente –

Naruto-kun eso es trampa – dijo haciendo pucheros –

Es tonto pensar que el oponente no intentara evitar el ataque, vamos hay seguir practicando, que esto no se logra en un día – aclaro el rubio golpeando sus palmas –

Mientras el rubio practicaba con sakura y las demás, kushina buscaba a hinata, quien se encontraba en al habitación de naruko arropada hasta la cabeza, kushina solo sonríe, rápidamente se sienta a un costado de ella –

Cariño que es lo que sucede, no creo que sea porque naruko haya tocado sus pechos, siempre lo hace y nunca habías reaccionada de esa manera –

El se rio de mi, de mis estúpidos y grandes pechos – grito debajo de la colcha – los odio -

Oh no cariño, naruto-kun no rio por esa razón, solo le pareció graciosa la escena, sabes que dijo ase unos momentos de ti –

Hinata: que dijo, de seguro se burlo –

Kushina: claro que no, dijo que le gustaban las personas como tu –

Hinata se había sonrojado por debajo de la colcha, en un movimiento fugaz kushina le quita la misma –

Dijo que yo le gustaba – pregunto hinata sin pensar las palabras que había salido de su boca – pero, el no me presta la mínima atención, bueno de la manera que yo quiero -

Porque no bajas allá y le muestras algo de tus habilidades, creo que a si podrías comenzar con el, haz que reconozca algo de ti, no tu dinero o tu posición, si no algo que te identifique a ti – le aconsejo la namikaze-

Gracias kushina-san, eso voy hacer – dijo mas animada hinata -

Ah, otra cosa hinata –

Si – volteo a verla antes de salir de la habitación-

No las odies, esas niñas en tu pecho son dos grandes armas, con ellas podrías ganar la guerra que deseas –

En ese momento la hyuga salió hacia el gimnasio con una gran sonrisa, dejando a la pelirroja en el cuarto –

Esta juventud, parece que las cosas se le pondrán interesantes a naruto-kun – rio la kushina pensando el lo que le esperaba a naruto-

_Abajo en el gimnasio –_

Ah hyuga-san se unirá ala practica – dijo el uzumaki al verla llegar-

Las presentes rápidamente voltearon a verla, pero su rostro reflejaba felicidad pura, y se preguntaban que le había sucedido –

Si, es cierto que yo se artes marciales, pero te podría ayudar con ellas – respondió con serenidad – y no me llamas por mi apellido, solo dime hinata -

Eso es una sorpresa – grito la namikaze –

Porque lo dices – pregunto desconcertada hinata -

Ino: porque nunca nos haz querido enseñar nada, que tradiciones y muchas otras escusas –

No se de que hablan – decía ignorando lo antes dicho –

Te cambio el semblante, me pregunto que estas tramando – le pregunto sakura cuando pasaba por un costado de ella –

Pasaron las horas, las chicas caían rendidas por la práctica, tenían tiempo sin hacer algo de ejercicio, naruto veía como las chicas se arrastraban hacia las habitaciones, con una fuerte cantidad de quejidos de parte de Ino y Naruko –

Domingo 1:15 p.m.

Por su parte el rubio fue a su habitación a ducharse para continuar con su día, ya que se había consumido un tercio de el, al salir se puso su traje y salió a ver si a los namikaze se les ofrecía algo, al llegar al garaje vio como minato sacaba ambas motos para ponerlas bajo un techo al aire libre –

Naruto, que tal si comenzamos a revisar estas preciosuras, saldremos hasta la noche, tendremos una cena en casa de mis padres – anuncio el rubio –

De acuerdo veamos que podemos hacer – decía sacándose el saco y la camisa para quedar solo con la resaca –

A si pasaron unas horas revisando al harley de minato, aunque no podían encontrar la falla del vehículo, naruto decidió desarmar el sistema de inyección para comprobar si era por allí la falla –

Aquí esta el problema mire – exclamo naruto enseñándole el error – esto esta tapado y no deja que distribuya el combustible, además estas mangueras están obstruidas tendremos que remplazarlas, la bujías podemos limpiarlas y quedaran como nuevas –

Valla no se como pude pasarlo por alto – se dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa idiota -

Si, solo debemos cambiar la pieza y volverá recorrer los caminos en ella, si quiere salimos ahora mismo a buscarla – exclamo -

No es necesario espera – dijo sacando su móvil – si hola yukio habla minato, si lo se tanto tiempo, bueno necesito unas piezas para la harley, crees que puedas venir a traerlas -

El namikaze siguió hablando con aquella persona por el móvil, mientras naruto miraba la otra motocicleta, era increíble a sus ojos el color naranja y negro le quedaban ala perfección, su potente motor la hacían una gran tentación, con sus dedos recorrió la moto, como si de una mujer se tratase, rápidamente la desarmo para comenzar a limpiarla y darle un poco de mantenimiento –

Bueno me dice que en 30 minutos me trae lo que necesitamos – decía el rubio acercándose a naruto guardando su móvil -

Si pensé que mientras esperábamos podrías darle un poco de mantenimiento a esta pero veo que usted lo hace seguido, no esta como yo la imaginaba – dijo naruto examinándola -

Si bueno, no quería que se estropeara a si que de vez en cuando la limpiaba, nunca ha sido usada en realidad – explico -

Bueno es entendible era para su hijo, solo el podría usarla –

Paso el tiempo dicho cuando aquel sujeto llegaba con la piezas que tenían que remplazar, al colocarlas y terminar los detalles minato encendió la moto que para su sorpresa rápidamente encendió, y se escuchaba mas potente que antes- –

Naruto es muy bueno en esto, nunca la había escuchado de esta manera – decía acelerando la moto – que le hiciste -

Si bueno le hice algunos ajustes y calibre algunas cosas, ahora tendrá mas potencia que antes, porque no da una vuelta en ella – decía el uzumaki limpiándose las manos con una franela-

No estoy seguro, de seguro kushina me cuelga – agrego rascándose la mejilla algo inseguro -

Vamos no trabajamos tanto para que no pudiera usarla – rogo el rubio tratando de convencerlo -

Esta bien, pero si solo me acompañas – dijo – _a si kushina no me colgara a mi solo -_

No nos veríamos bien usted y yo arriba de esa moto señor minato – dijo en broma viendo la motocicleta-

No me refería a eso, usa la otra – refiriéndose ala deportiva -

No podría, es de su hijo yo no debería – exclamo naruto excusándose -

No pasa nada, se que la cuidaras a si que vamos – dijo mientras le lanzaba las llaves – vamos que ya esta obscureciendo y mi esposa no tarda en escuchar el ruido, salgamos antes de que nos vea –

Entonces es mejor irnos de una vez – colocándose una casco – que tal una carrera -

Ambos salieron de la mansión para recorrer la carretera o ese era el plan, pero dos mujeres los observaban desde una ventana-

Lo veo y no lo creo – exclamo naruko mirando por la ventana – nunca había visto a papa salir en su motocicleta, nunca le había visto sonreír a si, bueno no con alguien que no sea de la familia –

Kushina no respondía, su boca esta tapada por sus manos para no soltar gemidos, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas incontrolables, estaba llorando pero naruko veía confundida a su madre -

Por que lloras mama – le dijo abrazándola – que te sucede -

no lo se – le dijo sonriendo mientras aun las lagrimas caían por su mejillas – solo imaginaba que naruto era tu hermano y era el quien salía en la motocicleta con minato, ese fue siempre uno de los sueños de tu padre, que su hijo compartiera su amor por las motocicletas, hablar de ellas, arreglarlas juntos todo lo que hace un padre y un hijo, sabes anoche no me dejo dormir contándome una y otra vez lo que el y naruto harían hoy, estaba tan emocionado, como nunca antes-

parece que todo ha cambiado desde la llegada de el a esta casa, siento como si todo hubiese estado parado en un momento, sin que hubiésemos avanzado nada, todo igual y monótono - exclamo naruko a su madre – y desde que el esta aquí siento como si todo volviera a caminar, a cambiar -

Por las calles corrían en sus potentes maquinas, la sensación para minato de estar montada en su moto nuevamente era tan satisfactoria, años atrás que no lo hacia, y se sentía muy feliz con la compañía de naruto, sentía como si su hijo era el que le acompañaba pero debía admitir que el no era su hijo, no debía engañarse, un fugaz recuerdo se cruzo por su mente –

-Flashback-

Minato se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón, sus manos entrelazadas y sus ojos no hacían mas que contemplar ala mujer que estaba frente a el, postrada en una cama, su rostro pacifico mostraba una enorme sonrisa –

Como te encuentras – pregunto al verla reaccionar mientras se acercaba tomándola de las manos-

Estoy bien, no tienes porque estar tan preocupado – respondió kushina acariciando su mejilla – donde están ellos –

En un momento mas los traerán para que los veamos – contesto minato – lo haz echo bien duerme un poco mas, yo te despertare cuando los traigan –

Ella cerro sus ojos con mucha facilidad se quedo dormida, el tiempo paso sin darse cuenta –

Pov ´Kushina

Unas voces empezaron a resonar en su mente, rápidamente identifico la voz de minato _¨como paso esto¨, _que pasaba _¨sus pulmones no funcionaban bien¨, _de quien hablaban, porque le costaba tanto abrir sus ojos_ ¨ tranquilízate hijo¨, _Jiraiya-sama que hacia allí que rayos estaba pasando-

Fin Pov 'Kushina

Kushina – dijo minato al ver que abría sus ojos - lo siento, lo siento mucho – gritaba hincándose frente a su cama –

Porque lo siente que pasa, por favor alguien dígame algo – decía desesperada al no saber nada-

Señora namikaze lamento darle esta noticia, pero su hijo varón falleció ase penas unos minutos, - le explico el medico -

Un grito ensordecedor, después de una mar de lágrimas y gemidos no se hicieron esperar de parte de kushina quien estaba despedazada, por su parte minato estaba llorando amargamente contra una pared que golpeaba producto de su frustración que sentía en esos momentos siendo consolado por su padre, pero en esos momentos recordó las palabras del medico –

Ella como se encuentra, ella esta bien por favor dígame – le exigió al medico –

La niña esta completamente sana y fuera de peligro, en unos momentos una enfermera se la traerá para que la alimente y puedan irse a casa juntos- respondió el medico – lamento mucho su perdida señora namikaze – dijo antes de retirarse –

Kushina y minato lloraron desconsoladamente abrazándose el uno al otro, compartiendo su dolor, pero al momento de tener a su pequeña en sus brazos, decidieron no llorar más y darle todo el amor, a esa pequeña que los necesitaba-

-Fin Flashback-

La noche se izo presente, y decidieron regresar ala mansión, por su puesto naruto pudo seguir toda la noche paseando, pero minato tenía un gran temor al llegar con su esposa porque sabía perfectamente que le daría una reprimenda-

Domingo 7:48 p.m.

Eso ha sido genial, hace tanto tiempo que no salía a pasear de esta manera – decía minato apagando su moto – tenemos que volver hacerlo –

Si, igual yo que no me subía alguna – le respondió naruto al igual apagando su moto – cuando usted lo desee- pero una voz los distrajo –

Minato namikaze – se hoyo un grito poniendo pálido al rubio – que horas piensas que son, llegaremos tarde con tsunade-sama, a si que vete a dar un baño y te cambias –

Si cariño – dijo minato quien salió despavorido a cambiarse-

Mientras naruto reía por la reacción de minato, pero tuvo que parar cuando la mirada de la pelirroja se dirigió a el -–

Y tu jovencito – le dijo mirando a naruto quien trago saliva – mírate con esa camiseta de resaca, te pude dar un resfriado andando de esa manera vestido y más peligroso aun andando en una motocicleta –

Lo siento kushina-san – respondió naruto con una sonrisa –

Y que esperas he – bufo molesta, pero naruto le miro confundida – guarda estos armatostes en la cochera y te das un baño, te cambias y alistas la camioneta también tu iras con nosotros, a si que muévete antes de que me moleste –

Si, kushina- san – dijo para seguir a guardar las motos, mientras kushina le miraba, pero era esa mirada de mama regañadora, si no otra que no lograba identificar- pasa algo –

No solo quería darte las gracias, hace tiempo que minato le veía algo deprimido, todos los días por las mañana verle mirar esas motos, y que su mirada se perdiera en ellas anhelando usarla de nuevo, por alguna razón el mismo se negaba a repararla o usarla de nuevo – le dijo la pelirroja mientras naruto solo escuchaba atentamente- hoy le vi lleno de alegría y eso fue gracias a ti –

No es nada, yo también lo pase bien – dijo naruto – me retiro entonces – dándose la vuelta para ir a su cuarto –

Kushina había quedado sola en medio de la entrada mirando el cielo, solo se lograban ver algunas estrellas ya que eran opacadas por la luz de la ciudad –

_Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el de esta manera, si seria igual a minato o parecido a mí, como desearía que estuvieras aquí mi niño - sollozaba viendo al obscuro cielo-_

Domingo 9 p.m.

Llegaban a una gran mansión alas afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de grandes muros y gran seguridad por todos lados como si de militares se tratasen, naruto miraba con atención en lugar, en sus años pasados había aprendido a notar cada detalle y memorizarlo, cada punto de escape o salida en casos de emergencia, al llegar los guardias pararon el auto –

Buenas noches – dijo aquel militar mirando al interior del auto, pero al ver a naruko y a sus padres en la parte trasera cambio su semblante – señor minato sus padres le esperan – exclamo haciendo señas para que abrieran la reja –

Parece que tiene gran seguridad, su familia debe ser muy importante – pregunto naruto volteando hacia minato –

Si bueno mi padre es congresista, y bueno tenemos una empresa multinacional, pero no es la gran cosa, ellos son un poco como decirlo – decía rascándose la mejilla-

Escandalosos – dijo kushina con una sonrisa – son muy extremistas con las cosas de la seguridad, se imaginan lo peor de las personas, los hubieras visto cuando comencé a salir con minato, no me bajaban de una caza fortunas – bufo molesta recordando viejos tiempos -

Ya cariño de eso son muchos años atrás, además mis padres te adoran – decía minato abrazando a su esposa tratándola de calmar – son buenas personas, y es cierto que son escandalosos –

El rubio siguió conduciendo hasta la entrada de una enorme casa, tenia toques orientales, a si como coloniales, sin duda era una mansión muy antigua llena de historia, y debía valer un ojo de la cara, decía naruto al verla –

Al mismo tiempo desde una ventana una pareja miraba con atención la llegada de los namikaze ala mansión –

Míralo es un muchachito, no puede ser que minato lo tenga al cuidado de mi pequeña – decía el hombre de cabello de color platino –

Ya le haz investigado – pregunto una rubia de grandes proporciones delanteras – identidad o habilidades -

Si, naruto uzumaki fue puesto en el sistema de adopción desde su nacimiento, padres desconocidos, fue abandonado en el orfanato Saint Seiya, a los 7 años se escapo del mismo donde se encontraban, vivió un par de años en las calles, después desapareció sin dejar rastro, para luego 12 años aparecer de nuevo, trabajaba anteriormente en un puesto de ramen muy conocido en el centro – termino de decir –

Que no hay más información, que izo en ese lapso de tiempo no se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra y luego escupirlo como si nada – exclamo la rubia algo molesta – no sabemos si es de fiar o si trabaja para criminales –

Ya eh dado la orden para que le sigan cada vez que salga de la casa de minato, no le tengo nada de confianza – decía el hombre – no permitiré que este cerca de mi familia –

Pero minato no permitirá que le hagas nada – dijo la rubia – y si lo haces se molestara mucho contigo, te recuerdo que estuvo dos años sin hablarnos por el asunto de su boda –

Si lo se, seré discreto se que ese muchacho solo quiere dinero a si que le daré una fuerte cantidad para que se aleje de nuestra familia - decía confiado creyendo comprar al rubio –

Ho mira allí esta – decía la rubia señalando que el rubio bajaba para abrirle las puertas a sus patrones – no crees que se parece a minato de alguna manera –

Estas loca mujer, en que se pueden parecer, el cabello o los ojos, hay muchos de ese tipo – dijo indignado por al comparación mientras salía a recibir a su hijo –

Pues yo sigo diciendo que se parecen mucho, no se hay algo en el que hace que mi corazón palpite mas fuerte de lo usual – decía sin despegar la vista de aquel chico, pero pego un salto al ver que el chico había volteaba directamente a ella -

Abajo en la entrada naruto miraba ala rubia que se encontraba en la ventana, solo atino a sonreírle de manera natural –

Nos vemos mas tarde naruto-kun, te traeré algo de cenar – decía naruko pasando aun lado de naruto –

No es necesario señorita naruko, estoy bien de esta manera – contesto el rubio –

Nos veremos mas tarde naruto – dijo minato entrando con kushina y naruko ala casa –

Esto será una noche aburrida – suspiro el rubio mientras subía ala camioneta para acomodarla al colocarla un poco mas adelante vio alguien acercarse a si que bajo –

Hola que tal muchacho –decía un hombre de traje negro bastante fornido, en su cara una cicatriz cruzaba su rostro, de mirada intimidante mientras le estrechaba su mano – mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, soy el jefe de seguridad de los namikaze, tú eres el nuevo protector de minato-san –

Que tal uzumaki naruto – imitando al hombre frente a el para saludarle – si, es un gusto conocerle –

Sabes se puede saber mucho de las personas estrechando sus manos, y por lo que me doy cuenta eres fuerte – decía soltando el agarre – sabes mi jefe esta un poco preocupado, porque haz salido de la nada y te haz acercado a su familia –

Si lo imagino, pero que me quieres decir, no me gustan los rodeos y dime lo que tengas que decirme– decía oponiéndose al hombre mientras endurecía su mirada – ve al grano

El esta dispuesto a darte una fuerte suma de dinero para que te alejes de su familia, se listo chico y vete, tu no perteneces a este lugar – exclamo ibiki -

El rubio agacho su mirada y sus puños parecieron apretarse para luego relajarse, el no estaba dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad, se iría cuando minato mismo le pidiera que se fuera –

Dile al señor namikaze que no este preocupado que yo cuidare a la familia de su hijo y que me iré cuando el señor minato me haga irme, mientras yo les seguiré cuidando – explico el uzumaki no dejando que le intimidaran, jamás lo habían echo y no comenzaría ahora, había enfrentado personas mas poderosas que Namikaze Jiraiya – y que no tiene suficiente dinero para comprarme y si cree que mandarme a su gente a intimidarme lo lograra esta equivocado -

Solo eres un niño, que no puede cuidarse a si mismo que podrías hacer para defenderlos muchacho idiota – exclamo molesto ibiki – no eres nadie solo un huérfano añorando algo que no puede tener – dijo queriendo sacar su arma de su funda para asustarle pero noto su ausencia al voltear hacia el frente su cara palideció –

Buscabas esto, un arma como esta jamás me amedrentara has entendido – decía el rubio apuntándole con el arma, su mirada fiera dispuesta a jalar el gatillo, ibiki solo atino a pensar que era al mirada de un depredador esperando la oportunidad para matar a su presa – y cuida tu lengua, porque no soy ningún huérfano, y da gracias por ello, porque mi abuelo es la razón de que no te pegue un tiro en la frente –

Ibiki miraba atónito aquel joven, su manera de hablar, el no titubeaba en hacer lo necesario, miro con atención la forma de sostener la pistola no era propia de un novato si de alguien con experiencia, la forma era igual a los de un militar o experto, el arma ladeada y con el pulgar extendido, pero como era posible que alguien como el tuviera ese tiempo de entrenamiento –

Creo que me he dado entender no es a si – dijo jugando con el arma haciendo unas piruetas para entregársela por las cachas – toma y trata de no jugar con ella, no son para niños y dale el mensaje a tu patrón – luego de terminar de hablar su semblante volvió a cambiar –

No eres lo que aparentas muchacho, le daré tu respuesta – dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse –

Una cosa mas – dijo naruto mientras ibiki volteaba a verle – tienes un cigarro – pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado -

Si claro toma – lanzándole una cajetilla – quédatela ya quiero dejar ese vicio – dijo para después retirarse –

El rubio saco uno de la cajetilla y lo encendió con el encendedor del auto, hacia tiempo que no lo había probado, pero se había molestado mucho en ese momento y estaba algo nervioso, si sabían que era un huérfano lo habrán investigado –

_Esto se pondrá un poco mas difícil rayos –soltando una bocanada de humo- y pensar que tendría una vida mejor y tranquila con ellos, pero primero me tengo que hacer cargo del padre de minato, he escuchado ese nombre en otro lugar pero de donde – se decía haciendo memoria -_

El tiempo transcurrió sin que lo notara, se había fumado un par de cigarros, sin darse cuenta, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una rubia –

No sabia que fumaras naruto-kun – pregunto la rubia viendo al rubio soltar el humo – es malo para tu salud -

Solo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso – respondió sin mas soltando el cigarro al suelo para apágalo con sus zapatos- dime en que te ayudo –

Ha si mis abuelos quieren conocerte – respondió la namikaze –y no estés nervioso son buenas personas, aunque no lo parezcan – rio por el comentario –

Camino junto con naruko hacia la sala de estar, la casa era impresionantes, grandes cuadros adornaban las paredes, finas esculturas los pasillos, al llegar ala sala mira alas paredes en ellas armaduras antiguas adornaban aquel salón eran increíble ver aquella cantidad de antigüedades, le recordaba la casa del viejo en cierta manera –

Por fin conocemos aquel que salvo a nuestro hijo – exclamo una rubia, quien naruto miraba con cuidado, era hermosa ojos color miel, cabello rubio opaco y al bajar su mirada no pudo dejar de mirar sus pechos los cuales eran enormes – queríamos darte las gracias y bueno conocerte, soy Tsunade y el mi esposo Jiraiya Namikaze

Aunque nos pareció rara la manera en que apareciste, hasta sospechosa – dijo el peliblanco –

Papa vas a comenzar de nuevo – dijo minato algo molesto –

No señor minato esta bien, debe tener algunas dudas, de que un extraño como yo se acerque tanto a su familia de la nada, por que no me dice que le incomoda Jiraiya-sama – dijo con una sonrisa forzada –

Dime como fue que apareciste de la nada para salvar el día para comenzar – dijo aquel hombre que se acomodaba en su asiento –

No es nada del otro mundo, ese día yo salía de una tienda estaba comprando víveres, después de ello me fui no había pasado nada raro aun, al caminar note que mi sobre que contenía mi paga del mes se me había caído, supuse que fue frente ala tienda – decía naruto relatando con tranquilidad – al regresar mire como atracaban a minato-san y decidí ayudarle –

Si pero por que arriesgarte por alguien que no conocías, ellos pudieron hacerte daño – pregunto tsunade –

Porque no hacerlo – dijo simplemente sin pensarlo – mi abuelo me dijo que siempre que se pudiera ayudarle a alguien en problemas que lo hiciera, hacer el bien sin importar a quien –

Como pude ser que tengas un abuelo si eres huérfano – dijo Jiraiya molesto esa información no venia en su reporte, pero rápidamente callo al verse descubierto por su hijo –

Papa lo mandaste investigar - bufo molesto levantándose – te dije prohibí que hicieras algo como eso -

No importa, solo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su familia le comprendo, es cierto no tengo familia, el me recogió de las calles y me dio un lugar donde vivir, me enseño muchas cosas, el se convirtió en mi abuelo – respondió naruto – alguna otra duda –

En realidad si – dijo Jiraiya –

Basta este interrogatorio no es necesario, papa deja en paz a naruto de una vez, el no ha hecho nada para que le interrogues de esa manera – dijo minato alzando la voz –

Tranquilo hijo tu padre solo esta preocupado – dijo tsunade tratando de calmar a su hijo – mejor pasamos a otra cosa mejor, si –

Tu madre tiene razón minato, relájate si – le dijo kushina mirándole a los ojos este se calmo y se sentó a un lado de kushina –

Minato me dice que quieres estudiar la universidad, para entrar solo tienes que hacer el examen de ingreso, si lo pasas podrás elegir la carrera que deseas estudiar, aunque he de advertirte que la prueba es muy rigurosa, nuestra escuela tiene altos estándares educativos –decía la senju extenderle unas hojas que tendría que llenar para su ingreso -

A si pasaron las horas explicándole a naruto como seria su entrada ala universidad, el semestre comenzaría en una semana a si que debía presentarlo en 5 días, minato debatió la injusticia, pero naruto le dijo que no habría problemas ellos –

Al tiempo se retiro naruto junto con la familia de minato hacia su hogar, Jiraiya se había quedado en la puerta despidiéndose de su hijo, al los segundo su jefe de seguridad ibiki hacia acto de presencia –

Dime que te dijo el chico, acepto - pregunto el namikaze –

La verdad es que rechazo el dinero, hasta trate de intimidarlo para hacerlo, pero no me dejo – respondió ibiki –

Como que no te dejo, no te entiendo – pregunto confundido el peliblanco –

Justo cuando iba sacar mi arma para asustarle, el ya la tenia en sus manos apuntándome ala cara, no supe en que momento la tomo de mi cintura, además no esta nervioso al sostenerla su forma de tomarla no era de un novato – dijo el jefe de seguridad - ese chico tiene entrenamiento militar, por lo que pude notar es rápido y fuerte, debe ser un practicante de artes marciales, tal vez mixtas – decía explicando el análisis que izo de naruto –

Me quieres decir que ese chico, no es alguien común, si no que es un militar de algún tipo – decía sorprendido Jiraiya –

No, no es ningún tipo de militar supongo que tubo algún tipo de entrenamiento – decía – pero la pregunta es, porque lo tiene, que hacia antes de trabajar en ese puesto de ramen –

Hay doce años vacios en su vida, quiero que me lo investigues a fondo, quiero saber que hacia en ese tiempo, donde estuvo y con quien – decía el peliblanco – no importa que tengas que hacer, quiero esa información lo mas pronto posible-

A si lo hare Jiraiya-sama – decía retirándose –

_Yo descubriré quien eres niño, y cuando lo haga te voy a hundir hasta que desaparezcas – decía al viento -_


	9. Omake 03

Un villano a si es como me catalogaron, si tan solo soy un ser humano que respira igual a los demás, fui entrenado en una escuela de alto sicario, en mi mente se fueron grabando todos los tipos de ataques que se pudiesen realizar sin batallar, me convertí en un arma, de esas breve desalman, no me importa lo que causo, solo que mis ordenes dictan, una maquina de guerra, mis manos tiemblan y se desesperan, no existen limites para mi furia, y en muerte todo va a finalizar, si en mi rostro no notan ningún tipo de gesto, es que recorro en mis pensamientos, las caras de todos aquellos que rogaban compasión, No hay nadie que quede los a salvo cuando el depredador queda libre dentro de mi sale lo peor se manifiesta ala acción y el terror, mi cuerpo esta diseñado para aguantar cualquier trabajo-


	10. Diario De Un Sicario

-Naruto se encontraba en al regadera el ruido del agua caer y recorrer su cuerpo aclaraba su mente, por ella lo transportaba a otro lugar, recordando aquellos tiempos , donde cada día era vivir o morir en cualquier momento, perdiendo amigos y aliados, pero aun mas doloroso el día que perdió a un hermano, nunca sintió remordimiento por matar a sus enemigos o por lo que hacia, solamente era el trabajo y tenia que hacerse, su definición de bueno o malo eran muy diferentes a las de los demás que siempre lo tuvieron todo –

Flashback

_Mes de julio quedaste en la historia, 14 por cierto no podre olvidarlo, nadie puede entender lo pasado, la desgracia el destino ha marcado, la noticia llego por sorpresa y la muerte se había llevado a Yahiko, lo recuerdo muy bien, ese día me despedí con un abrazo y apretón de manos-_

_Ya no se encuentra, paso ala otra vida, pero mostro valentía entre las filas, soldado fiel siempre activo-_

El equipo iba de negro, con rumbo al cementerio, flores y llanto, un funeral finalizaba, solo un hombre de cabellos rubios se empapaba por la lluvia que se negaba a detenerse mojando el cementerio, se despedía de un compañero antes de que fuese sepultado era cierto que el no un amigo, era su hermano-

Como olvidarme de tu carisma y tu respeto, no sabes como me duele, bien dijiste un día _¨la palabra es la palabra, el respeto es el respeto y hay que caminar derecho¨ _ pero no todos son a si, siempre hay ratas de las cuales debemos desasearnos– dijo soltando un suspiro mirando al cielo grisáceo producto de las nubes de lluvia- que pasa konan – dice a ver ala joven mujer de cabello azulado llegar frente a el -

Naruto tengo algo para ti – dijo extendiendo su mano con un pequeño libro- es el diario de yahiko, a el le hubiese gustado que lo conservaras –

El lo tomo en sus manos, mientras ojeaba su contenido, mirando todos los escritos hasta encontrarse en las últimas páginas, donde el escribía su última semana de vida -

_¨Otra vez lunes doy gracias a cielo haber evitado morir en el fuego, fueron cuatro horas de grandes estruendos, balas expansivas, bazucas y cuernos rugían por todos lados, la sangre del contrario derramada por todos lados, pero ya estoy cansado y la puerta no encuentro, se que mucha gente quiere verme muerto, pero no me salgo ya estoy hasta dentro, y todos los días es el mismo cuento¨ –_

_¨Miércoles, tres días ya transcurrieron desde el ultimo encuentro y la cuenta a si llevo, otra misión el jefe ha encomendado, solo cumplimos con lo que se ha ordenado, no importando los riesgos por los que pasamos, es por la lealtad que al comandante profesamos, nunca estamos solos el siempre nos va cuidando, todos activos iremos para que unidos sin bajas volvamos¨-_

El miraba consternado las palabras que su hermano había plasmado –

_Sábado y el blanco fue asegurado, y sin problemas a seis levantamos, a dos torturamos y ejecutamos, a los demás tenemos amarrados esperamos ordenes para asesinarlos o para lo que ordene el jefe, después de esto iremos a relajarnos con mujeres y vino, anhelo mi sueño estar retirado-_

Ahora puedes descansar en paz – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el bolígrafo para hacer una ultima anotación –

_¨Domingo misa de cuerpo presente, fue la última misión de un valiente, no fue entre las balas si no contra la muerte, todo estaba bien, pero cambio su suerte¨_

_Naruto en el último renglón escribió del diario escribió las palabras dichas por uno de sus instructores ase años; ¨esto no es un juego, le digo ala gente, quisiera cambiar mi pasado y presente, pero ya es imposible salvarme porque esta es la vida que elegí¨_

Que sucede itachi – dijo el rubio sin voltear hacia atrás donde se encontraba el mencionado – espero que tengas las noticias que quiero escuchar en estos momentos -

Hemos localizado al objetivo, danzou nos ha dado luz verde para trabajar – dijo un hombre de cabello negro vestido de cuervo era un traje táctico militar y encapuchado – los hombres están listos, solo debes dar la orden y rodaran cabezas–

Nosotros seguiremos jugando, aunque tu ya hayas jugado el juego final – dijo dando un ultimo vistazo al cementerio –

-Naruto miraba por la ventanilla de la camioneta, hundido en un mar de pensamientos, nunca antes había sentido un dolor semejante, sabia que el no debía forjar lazos, pero eso era meramente imposible, un humano no podía vivir sin interacción-

_-Solo tengo cuatro amigos, primero esta Itachi Uchiha todos piensan que es muy calmado porque en a veces lo ven serio o de todos apartado y tal vez lo ven pensando, pero no es que sea calmado, es un hombre reservado y con una 5.7 cuida mi espalda, como una pantera siempre anda de negro intimida con su porte y su mirada. Maneja muy bien las armas le da igual sean cortas o largos, cataloga mas allá de una mirada, sus colmillos van creciendo, compartimos muchas hazañas siempre a la orden. Es hijo de una familia muy adinerada de konoha, pero como todo en su vida falso y vacio pronto comenzó a envolverse en cosas indebidas, un día estando de vigilancia escuche su voz por el radio pidiendo ayuda que le iban asesinar, como le salve esa es una historia para otro día –_

_-Negato, quien diría, quien lo mira el muchacho le ase ala movida, siempre dispuesto a todo, hasta daría su vida por mi, el tiene familia que cuidar, algo de lo siempre carecí y se parte el pecho para sostenerlos a su madre y dos hermanos, en verdad le admiro eso siempre recordare la sonrisa de su madre cuando llegamos a cenar, es el calor de hogar que siempre desee de niño, cuando le conocí era a lo que yo llamo un chico problema, primero comenzó a distribuir drogas a pequeña escala trabajando para algún comerciante, pero cometió un gran error, el comenzó a tomar fama, de problemas se empezó a rodear y ese fue su error, una tarde atentaron contra el, pero detono su 5.9 fue cuando todo se pudrió mando al que le gritaba al otro mundo, la ley lo comenzó a buscar hasta llegar a mi y pedir asilo, yo le acogí entre mis alas, aunque no era su intención ser parte de la mafia las armas le llamaron la atención y le mostré la mejor forma de usarlas, –_

_-Yahiko era como decirlo, mi mejor amigo, mi teniente mas leal, el mejor soldado, astucia y talento para las batallas, siempre se le mira contento y con una sonrisa, es inteligente de pies a cabeza, entrenado en una base militar americana por un marine retirado, porque siempre era abusado por otros desde pequeño algunas veces tranquilo y otras violento, fui de las pocas personas que le entendía realmente, siempre les decía a los jóvenes que querían unirse a nosotros, ¨ les diré una cosa, dirán que me importa, mejor pónganse a estudiar esto no es juego de niños cuando entenderán¨, le brotaba lo peligroso por cada poro de su cuerpo, si se trata de trabajar el siempre cumplía, _

_-Konan, que puedo decir mi ángel azul, siempre alerta para toda ocasión, ella es mi fuente de información, su red de informantes es tan grande que ni siquiera yo se hasta donde llega, también es una hacker de temer , sabe el arte de la guerra con un gran instinto y defiende los suyo como una leona, buena con las armas y cuchillas, llego a mi queriendo vengar a su padre, quien era informante de la triada, por supuesto su información era muy valiosa y le dio a danzou-sama muchas victorias, al consumar su venganza se convirtió en mas de una aliada si no en una hermana, ahora ella controla la logística del equipo-_

-Las caravanas de autos con gente fuertemente armada y vestidos de negro, corrían por las calles, la genta alarmada llamaba ala policía, pero esta comprada hasta sus mas altos niveles no intervenían y si lo llegaban hacer correrían la misma suerte de a quienes buscaban, siguieron por las calles hasta llegar a una propiedad, al bajarse unos hombres se le encaraban de frente, quien encabezaba el grupo era un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello gris con una mirada terrorífica –

_-Hanzou Salamandra un hombre que manejaba las distribución de metanfetaminas, al igual que varios negocios de prostitución, viejo conocido de Naruto y Yahiko, quien eran sus principales abastecedoras de la droga, pero en una entrega que Yahiko aunque nunca llego hacerla, le habían traicionado y muerto a manos de Hanzou en su propia casa-_

Donde te habías metido, te eh andado buscando – decía naruto – créeme no fue nada fácil poder encontrarle, ahora que estamos de frente quiero hablarle de unos asuntos, me traicionaste por ti yahiko ya no respira–

Primero que nada que gusto de verte muchacho, dime que sucede te escucho molesto – respondió el hombre hasta caer en cuenta de quien se trataba– no me culpes a mi, todo es un cuento, el y yo éramos amigos nunca podría haberle echo algo como eso –

No puedo creerlo sigues con lo mismo, quisiera trozarte a tiros en este segundo – decía tocando su arma que colgaba a su lado un ak-47 – pero antes de ello voy a comprobarte que estoy en lo cierto, no he de equivocarme, llamadas grabas, testigos y su mano derecha me a informado de todo mi amigo –

Ya veo que es enserio, no estabas jugando – dijo confiado alzando sus manos para que miraran a sus costados- te tengo rodeado, por si intentas algo, pero te diré que la oferta fue muy tentadora, tu sabes que todo esta ala venta – decía mientras encendía un puro confiado, mientras sus hombres rodeaban al grupo del rubio – te doy un minuto para que te retires, nada personal, no te molestes la vida es muy perra ya lo haz comprobado Kurama –

A que mi amigo, me crees tan ingenuo tengo vigilado todo su terreno – respondió sonriente el rubio – tienen en la mira francotiradores a sus pistoleros, todos mis hombres a si que te callas el hocico y me miras ala cara se te llego la hora – decía furioso el rubio – ahora te vas al infierno con toda tu plaga -

_A_ _Paso firme llevo causa, la venganza tiene cara y se refleja en la mía, soy verdugo soy azote, mi venganza lleva nombre y va escrito en cada bala, despierta la furia en mi, hoy no me importa morir – subiendo tiro al fusil mientras le tenia arrodillado ante mi- _ahora probaras el beso de la muerte, saboreado del boquete de mi Ak-47-

Fin Flashback

Naruto salía de la regadera para vestirse, hoy era el día que se reuniría con sus viejos compañeros, se encontraba nervioso, había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos, haciéndoles creer que había muerto aquel día, pero fue necesario, si quería rehacer su vida, pero al parecer nunca puedes escapar de tu pasado –

Sentado en la cama aun con la toalla en la cintura miraba sus manos -

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que nos dejaste – dijo tocando un pequeño libro que estaba muy maltratado – nunca he de olvidarte yahiko, tus palabras en este diario fueron las que me sacaron de ese mundo, ni a ti o al viejo Hiruzen –

Rapidamente guardo en un cajón el pequeño libro, después se vistió casual, salió de su habitación caminando por el jardín miro hacia la piscina donde se encontraba naruko y su amiga ino disfrutando el día, al escuchar que le llamaban se dirigió hacia ella –

A donde te guapo naruto-kun – dijo ino – tal vez a una cita –

Claro que no ino, que tonterías dices – grito molesta la namikaze – verdad que no naruto -

Solo iré a reunirme con unos amigos, nada fuera del otro mundo – respondió el rubio – volveré en un par de horas, sigan divirtiéndose -

El rubio siguió su camino, mientras las dos rubias se miraban entre si con complicidad-

No ino, no seguiremos a naruto – dijo la rubia colocándose sus lentes de sol y recostarse –

Pero no te da curiosidad, como son los amigos de naruto-kun – exclamo incitando la yamanaka – mira que no es nada malo, solo no debe descubrirnos –

No se me ase algo muy correcto – dijo dudosa –

Vamos que no pasa nada, querías saber mas de el no – respondió ino –

Bien iremos, pero solo un poco entendido –

A si habían decidido seguirle, naruto estaba en la cochera, para tomar la moto que le había prestado minato, no quería llevar la camioneta era mas cómodo ir en algo pequeño, aun tenia que hacer unas paradas, la encendió y salió a toda velocidad de la mansión, tras de el dos autos le seguían a distancia en uno naruko e ino, en el otro los hombres de Jiraiya-

Jiraiya-sama el sujeto a salido de la mansión y se dirige hacia el centro, le seguimos de cerca – dijo un hombre por el celular-

Bien no le pierdan de vista, si hace algo indebido quiero saberlo entendido – respondió el hombre a través del aparato-

-Naruto seguía su travesía por la ciudad, al pasar por las calles, callejones y parques, recordando sus tiempos de antaño de vandalismo donde daba aquellos pasos con sus converse negros destruidos por el uso, eran buenos tiempos donde solo tenia que preocuparse solo por el que comería, detuvo su andar el primer lugar que visitaba era ese donde le dieron su primera oportunidad de ganarse la vida de manera honesta, aquel viejo y su hija –

Naruto-kun que gusto de verte – dijo Ayame quien le veía entrar ala local – papa mira quien ha venido a visitarnos –

Naruto muchacho como has estado – gritaba un hombre detrás de una barra – vamos toma asiento, que ya preparo tu platillo especial –

Vamos, tienes que contarnos que haz echo estos días, debe ser muy emocionante estar con una familia rica – decía Ayame jalándolo hacia la barra –

Ayame-chan, no tienes clientes que atender – decía naruto viendo que el local esta medio lleno –

No te preocupes ya tenemos un nuevo ayudante – dijo la peli café señalando a un chico con una bufanda color azul que cargaba unas ordenes – se llama konohamaru, es un buen chico y necesita el dinero para ayudar a su madre –

Y esta enamorado de Ayame – grito su padre desde la cocina mientras reía fuertemente – no deja de decirle lo linda que es, naruto debes tener cuidado o puede robarte el corazón de ayame -

Papa eso era innecesario – decía algo colorada por el comentario – no digas esas cosas enfrente de naruto-kun –

Porque, no será que tu estas enamorada de naruto, por eso no quieres que le diga cosas – dijo asomándose por la barra –

-Ayame esta totalmente roja, como un tomate o caldera hirviendo, mientras veía despistadamente a naruto, quien solo tenia un sonrisa en la cara, no quería que pensara mal de ella, pero su padre no hacia mas que avergonzarla frente al rubio-

Esta bien no te preocupes, Ayame es muy bella, inteligente e increíble de seguro se encontrara a un buen hombre con quien salir, mejor que yo – respondió naruto animadamente –

Es cierto, pero tú también eres un gran hombre, nunca pienses lo contrario, en tus manos dejaría a mi hija sin pensarlo dos veces, tal vez entre los dos puedan manejar el negocio cuando yo me retire – decía el dueño del ichiraku –

Me avergüenza viejo, no creo que su hija me vea de esa manera – dijo naruto rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo – verdad Ayame, Ayame estas bien -

La joven esta apunto de explotar, de la vergüenza que ahora mismo había pasado con su padre y con el rubio, pero aun mas las palabras dichas por naruto retumbaban en su mente–

En otro lado dos rubias iban en el auto por el centro, buscando a un cierto uzumaki quien se les había perdido en un callejón –

Te lo dije cerda, era hacia la izquierda – bufo naruko –

Claro que no, tu me dijiste que tomara este rumbo, a si que fue tu culpa – le respondió la yamanaka – mira allí esta la motocicleta – señalando el lugar con su mano –

Las dos miran salir al rubio acompañado de una bella chica, de cabello castaño con una gran sonrisa, platicando animadamente con naruto -

Te lo dije estaba en una cita, la chica es linda – exclamo ino – porque lo negaría –

No creo que sea eso, además papa dijo que trabajaba anteriormente en un restaurante en el centro, creo que debe ser este – decía la otra rubia –

Tal vez tienes razón, mira ya se va – chilla viendo como naruto se subía y se despedía –

Que esperas, que se nos volverá perder –

Naruto seguía conduciendo alejándose de la zona urbana, para acercarse ha la zona donde estaba un cementerio enorme, pasaba y pasabas los senderos buscando uno en especial, se detuvo al vislumbrar a tres personas que esperaban en uno, bajo de su moto para continuar a pie y reunirse con ellas –

Lamento la tardanza, antes de hablar quiero ir a verle – exclamo el rubio – me da gusto verles, Itachi, Konan, Negato -

Los cuatro caminaban en silencio por el sendero buscando una lapida en especial, donde descansaba aquel hermano que había caído años atrás, la herida aun era fresca, por as mejillas de la mujer peliazul se deslizaban finas lagrimas, siendo abrazada por el hombre pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de pein o negato, itachi se mostraba tranquilo pero su mirada denotaba al igual una tristeza sin igual-

En la entrada del cementerio, estaban ino y naruko viendo como se alejaban aquellas personas que acompañaban al rubio –

Valla, solo venia al cementerio tal vez a visitar a su abuelo o algún amigo – dijo naruko –

Sera mejor que nos vallamos, no hay nada que hacer en este lugar – dijo la yamanaka tomando los hombros de su amiga quien seguía mirando el sendero-

Por eso se le miraba deprimido esta mañana, me siento avergonzada de seguirle de esta manera – respondió – vámonos, le animaremos cuando llegue a casa, que tal si le preparamos la cena –

Me parece bien –

A si ambas se retiraron silenciosamente hacia su auto para luego retirarse del lugar –

Unos cuantos metros adelante, cuatro personas miraban con tristeza aquella tumba donde reposaba un gran amigo y un hermano -

Al fin estamos juntos los cinco de nuevo – dijo naruto tocando su lapida – te extrañamos mucho amigo, he estado tratando se cumplir tu anhelo, me he alejado de todo y buscado una vida mejor, espero que ahora si descanses en paz – susurro -

Porque no nos cuentas porque te fuiste, porque nunca nos dijiste nada – grito konan mientras corría hacia el golpeándole el pecho- lloramos tu muerte e incluso la vengamos, porque nos dejaste – gritaba con un llanto ahogado –

Lo siento – fue lo único que exclamo –

Lo siento, lo siento es lo mejor que puedes decir – dijo encarándole su rostro derramaba lagrimas incontrolables – nos abandonaste y es lo mejor que se te ocurre –

Yo no podía continuar viviendo de esa manera, no mas – respondió – mi mente me estaba devorando, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y mi alma no podía descansar, pero sabia que si solo me iba o escapaba ustedes me seguirían, luego danzou nos buscaría y nos mataría –

Estando juntos no habría nada que nos dañara y lo sabes – dijo Negato quien no dejaba de mirar la tumba de su amigo – desde el día que nos acogiste en tus alas te seguimos, aprendimos todo de ti, moriríamos por ti, el mayor orgullo para nosotros era pelear a tu lado, sin importar las cosas que hacíamos eran malas o buenas –

Tu tocaste nuestra vida de una manera tan abrumadora, yo tenia una vida aburrida, llena de mentiras, hipocresías de gente perversa y sobre todo ambiciosa, me inicie en esto por la emoción, por que pensé que era algo que no encontraría en esa vida de niño rico y mimado, estaba cansado de ser Itachi Uchiha el heredero de bla bla bla – exclamo itachi quien no separaba la vista del uzumaki – aquel día me salvaste, sin siquiera saber quien era o de donde venia -

Recuerdo cada momento que pasamos contigo, alegrías, tristezas y miedo, pero jamás nos separamos nos manteníamos juntos hasta el final – replico konan – dinos que sucedió ese día, porque dejaste todo de esa manera, porque nos abandonaste –

En esa emboscada vi la oportunidad perfecta para huir, muerto nadie me seguiría a ningún lado, ustedes podían alejarse de esta vida tener una mas normal, se lo merecían, no tenia derecho a meterlos en este negocio, solo nosotros cinco conocíamos nuestra identidad, al morir yo nuestro equipo desaparecería – respondió el rubio sentándose en un pequeño kiosco ha unos cuantos metros de la lapida de yahiko- unas semanas antes conocí a un viejo, quien me dijo algo que cambio mi forma de pensar, para siempre puso mi mundo de cabeza, jamás había pensado diferente, era para lo que había sido criado , jamás lo había dudado –

Flashback-

Naruto abría sus ojos poco a poco, el olor a casa antigua y algo de naftalina le izo recordaba donde se encontraba, aquel anciano lo había dejado noqueado de alguna manera –

Por fin despiertas me estabas preocupando – dijo el viejo con tranquilidad mientras le extendía una pequeña taza – tómalo te hará bien –

El rubio tomo con un poco de desconfianza la taza, pero después de un sorbo de ella se tranquilizo al paso que el liquido recorría su pecho –

Eres muy joven para hacer este tipo de trabajos, los chicos como tu deben estudiar para ser alguien en la vida, para tener una buena vida – resalto el anciano –

Es muy tarde para mi, no naci para esas cosas, lo único que se hacer es mi trabajo, para ello fui entrenado, nada mas– recito el rubio como si lo tuviere grabado de memoria –

Que triste ser alguien que solo vive para la violencia y la muerte, no portas un arma solo para intimidar, traficas con la muerte muchacho, tus ojos no son los que debiera tener un joven de tu edad, haz visto la muerte de cerca y en ocasiones la deseas –

No se equivoca en nada de lo que dice, lastima que es muy tarde para mi, estoy podrido hasta los huesos–comento el rubio- si dios me dio la espalda solo le regreso el detalle, ni para dios ni para el diablo, ya solo queda mi trabajo -

La vida nos pone grandes pruebas, pero ninguna que no podamos superar – dijo aquel hombre de mirada apacible – a un no es tarde, eres joven solo debes tomar la oportunidad cuando se te presente y tomar las decisiones correctas -

Ojala y fuera cierto viejo, me tengo que ir mi gente se estará preguntando por mi, vendré otro día por este lugar - recalco el rubio antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta –

Te estaré esperando muchacho, y espero que sea cuando tomes esa decisión – el rubio solo sonrió para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de si – aun hay tiempo – ese fue el ultimo que escucho el rubio detrás de la puerta –

Fin flashback –

Sabia que itachi cuidaría de ustedes cuando yo no estuviera, le ice prometerlo, que si yo en algún momento llegara a faltar, les daría una nueva vida, lejos de ese mundo y por lo que se lo cumplió, ahora estudias están apunto de graduarse me siento orgulloso de ustedes – dijo naruto mientras suspiraba –

Tu eras mas importante que todo, no lo entiendes – grito konan molesta – jamás pedimos mas de lo que nos pudiste dar, nunca –

Pensamos que habíamos perdido a otro hermano ese día, no pudimos sopórtalo – exclamo Negato –

Yo cumplí con mi palabra, pero hubiese querido nunca hacerlo, si eso significaba que tú siguieras con nosotros, todos los sacrificios lo valían –

Pero ahora ya esta todo bien, podemos ser otras personas alejarnos de todo, en poco tiempo la triada acabara con danzou y tomara el control de konoha, podremos vivir en paz – dijo el rubio levantándose –

Pero no pensaras que te dejaremos a si como a si, el hermano de itachi nos ha dicho que entraras ala academia, a si que nos veremos allí todos los días y estarás con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos – aclaro konan mirando fieramente a naruto –

Debemos cuidarnos de danzou, presionado es aun mas peligroso que antes, no debe descubrir que sigues con vida – interrumpió negato – debemos ser precavidos –

Negato tiene razón, solo debemos tener paciencia a danzou no le queda mucho tiempo en konoha – menciono itachi –

Entonces ahora trabajas para los namikaze – pregunto konan –

He si, son buenas personas y pues me ayudaran a entrar ala universidad – menciono naruto – aunque tengo que presentar un examen en cuatro días -

Entonces nosotros te ayudaremos en tu examen de admisión, ya veras que lo pasaras de seguro – dijo konan – siempre fuiste alguien muy inteligente –

Tenemos mucho que hacer entonces – dijo itachi –

Si, este cabeza dura no pasara el examen si no le ayudamos –negato –

No será necesario, ya tuve un maestro y aprendí mucho de el, será suficiente para pasar ese examen – respondió el rubio- me tengo que ir, nos veremos después –

Nos da gusto ver que aun sigues vivo, ahora podemos hacer la vida que soñó alguna vez yahiko – exclamo konan con una mirada pacifica –

Estaremos en contacto – Itachi – no te metas en problemas quieres –

Cuando me han conocido por ello a mi viejo amigo – exclamo naruto alzando sus manos con una sonrisa cómplice – no prometo nada – dijo al ver la siempre estoica cara del Uchiha –

Ello se quedaron viéndole caminar, algo en ellos había renacido como el fénix de las cenizas, se sentía fuertes, rápidos y llenos de valor, para hacer lo que fuese por estar a su lado de nuevo, el mundo volvía a girar desde el día que le vieron de nuevo-

En otro lugar Jiraiya namikaze recibía una llamada de su gente –

Y bien que han descubierto hasta ahora – pregunto el hombre por el móvil –

Señor solo ha ido a un restaurant en el centro, entramos después de el para vigilarle, solo hablo con el dueño y su hija – respondía su subordinado por dicho aparato – de allí partió a un cementerio alejado de la ciudad para reunirse con dos hombres y una mujer –

Y bien quienes era, algún tipo de mafiosos, necesito algo para convencer a minato – decía desesperado el namikaze –

No señor, solo eran unos jóvenes, pero lo mas raro que uno de los hombres era uno de los herederos Uchiha, el joven itachi – respondió el hombre – señor, señor - preguntaba ala parecer Jiraiya había colgado –

_Como puede conocer ese rubio idiota, a alguien como itachi – se preguntaba el namikaze sentándose en su escritorio – pero esto me da un poco de ventaja, puedo saber mas de el, por itachi, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos con los Uchiha, una sesión de tiro seria perfecta –_

En la mansión de los namikaze, una tormenta arrasaba en la cocina, una aterrorizada irine miraba la escena, todo tipo de alimentos, condimentos regados por todos lados, a una naruko e ino bañadas de harina –

Se puede saber que han echo en mi cocina – grito irine – miren este desastre, pareciera que una bomba estallo en este lugar –

Lo sentimos irine-san, solo queríamos prepararle algo a naruto – se disculpo ino avergonzada en todo el día no había podido hacer ni un emparedado –

A naruto-san – pregunto algo confundida –

Si es que le vimos un poco deprimido esta mañana que salió, a si que pensamos en animarlo preparándole algo – dijo naruko quien tosía un poco por la harina que había aspirado –

Si le seguimos, y descubrimos que era el aniversario de fallecimiento de un amigo o su abuelo – dijo la rubia yamanaka pero al final se tapo la boca al verse descubierta –

Chicas no es bueno que sigan de esa manera a naruto-san, aunque sus intenciones fuesen buenas el tiene derecho a tener privacidad – les regaño la pelicafé – y naruko que no se te tiene prohibido salir sin naruto-san -

Lo sentimos – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo-

Bueno eso ya no importa, primero hay que limpiar este desastre y luego les ayudare a prepararle algo a naruto-san – les dijo la joven ama de llaves –

Gracias irine – respondió naruko –

Naruto iba llegando ala mansión, hasta dar un ligero vistazo hacia atrás, estaba harto de aquellos hombres le siguieran todo el día, claro también se había percatado de naruko y su amiga, pero no le dio importancia tal vez le notaron raro por lo de yahiko y le siguieron, pero ellos era gente de Jiraiya a si que les pondría un alto –

Rápidamente dio un giro en la moto, y salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el auto que le seguía, sin intenciones de detenerse –

Que le pasa a ese sujeto nos vamos a estrellar – dijo uno de los hombres que le seguían en aquel auto - maldición - grito frenando el auto mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego –

Donde esta – pregunto su compañero, porque al abrir sus ojos solo veía la motocicleta parada sin nadie encima – oh rayos – decía al ver al rubio aun lado de su ventanilla –

Saben estoy un poco fastidiado de que me este siguiendo todo el día, saben soy alguien encargado de proteger, y puedo pensar que son una amenaza – decía el rubio con una mirada aterradora – no estaría bien que yo les lastimara o si, por pensar que son un peligro –

Los hombres estaban aterras por el rubio, el tono de voz tan espeluznante y su mirada de un depredador esperando acabar con su presa no contribuían en mucho en calmar los latidos de su corazón -

A si que déjenme en paz, dígale a Jiraiya-sama que soy un hombre de mucha paciencia, pero como todo en la vida se acaba – exclamo naruto enviando un mensaje claro – a si como el tiene sus fuentes para averiguar cosas sobre mi, yo tengo las mías, díganle que no querrá pelear una guerra que no puede ganar –

El joven se dio la vuelta para subir de nuevo a su vehículo para irse directamente hacia la mansión namikaze, dejando a dos sujetos bastante sorprendidos e asustado por su naturaleza, naruto no estaba dispuesto a perder su nueva vida cuando apenas se estaba construyendo -

A la lejanía un hombre joven no más de treinta años observaba con binoculares la escena, como si de vigilancia se tratase su trabajo –

_Parece que mi visita aquí ha tenido un giro inesperado, porque será aun mejor de lo que pensé – pensó aquel hombre que calaba hondo su cigarro – a si que estas vivo Kali, eso no me lo esperaba, parece que tendremos una charla muy larga tu y yo viejo amigo - _

Se dio vuelta para retirarse en su auto, sin destino alguno pero con la consigna de volver a ver al rubio –

Naruto llegaba ala mansión tranquilamente, después de guardar la motocicleta en la cochera, decidió buscar irine haber si le podía preparar un emparedado o algo a si, en sus manos traía un bolsa -

Irine-san – exclamo fuerte el rubio entrando ala cocina –

Oh naruto-san que bueno que regresa – respondió la joven ama de llaves –

Tengo un poco de hambre, podría prepararme algo – pregunto el namikaze sentándose frente ala barra –

Claro, las chicas te vieron algo decaído por la mañana y te prepararon algo para animarte, pero se ha hecho tarde, la señorita ino sea ido a casa y la naruko se ido a dormir solo deja calentártelo – dijo la joven mientras ponía en el horno la comida –

-Después de un rato que el rubio comió y la chica se retiro a su habitación el rubio se encamino hacia el jardín, a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente al piscina, en un traste tenia hielo a su lado un baso y de la bolsa saco una botella de whiskey, sentado solo a la luz de la luna comenzó a beber recordando la perdida de un hermano hasta que una presencia le sorprendió –

No sabia que bebieras naruto – pregunto minato quien llegaba –

Es una ocasión especial, hoy hace tres años perdí a mi mejor amigo y siempre comparto unos tragos con el – declaro con melancolía viendo el baso - siempre nos sentábamos a hacer después de un día difícil –

Te entiendo, yo siempre quise compartir una copa con mi hijo como lo hizo mi padre cuando fui mayor de edad - exclamo el rubio mayor –

No soy su hijo pero me gustaría compartir una con usted – decía el uzumaki sirviendo otro baso, minato se sentó a acompañarlo –

Sabes, ya es la tercera vez que hace algo a si por mi – dijo el namikaze alzando su baso para brindar con el rubio – ala salud de tu amigo y mi hijo naruto –

Salud, minato-san – respondió naruto chocando las copas -


	11. Recuerdos Del 9

_Con el paso del tiempo se van adquiriendo los años y de los años adquieres la experiencia. _

_Era muy pobre, me la vivía entre las calles de la ciudad y hacia mandados para poder comer, hasta que un día se gano la confianza y un puesto, contaba con valor e inteligencia. Los grandes jefes lo respetaban por ser gente derecha. _

_Solo hace unos días cumplí 17 años, solo hace un par de meses atrás fue que volví a Japón, no he dejado de trabajar para el jefe, limpiando la ciudad de sus enemigos, mi apodo, mi estilo y mi acciones se han regado como pólvora en el viento, me eh creado de una fama que nadie jamás quisiera tener, he sabido provocar el miedo en mis adversarios darme a respetar. Soy gente de confianza del clan tanaka que domina Japón._

_Ciento algo de nostalgia algunas veces, ya que no he ido a ver a shion desde que llegue, la verdad no me gustaría que supiera que soy, ya que le causaría gran dolor, soy un vigilante nocturno que cuida el terreno y caza a los enemigos, mis manos no podrían tocarla de nuevo ya que están manchadas con sangre.-_

_Ahora hay otro mas en la lista, solo 24 horas para buscarle, un traidor que mordió la mano que le da de comer, me proporcionaron los datos y todas las señas relacionados con el._

_Ese Día… _

-Mande llamar a mi gente, que rápidamente se enciende si les ordeno matar, les informe de que se trataba, para que los ocupaba y cual era el objetivo –

Este hombre no acata las órdenes superiores – exclamo el rubio, frente a los 10 hombres vestidos de negro con armas potentes quienes escuchaban atentos – se quiso pasar de listo, tomo malas decisiones y lo tiene que pagar –

- Arriba de una blindada lo miran pensativo y concentrado. Su niñez y su pasado están marcados por tiempos duros. –

-Esas calles y avenidas transitadas vieron pasando un comando que cruzaba por allí.-

-Hombres lo rodeaban y a uno de ellos escoltaban el muchacho era gente nueva por aquí. Por las noches andando en la casería con infrarrojo en la mirilla. En sus ojos la venganza, no hay arreglos o esperanza, no hay palabras no hay perdón, para al hombre de la década el respeto y la confianza es importante, porque no a cualquiera se le da –

-Avanzando por las calles de konoha, pasando desde los vecindarios mas bajos y marginados de la ciudad, hasta las zonas mas opulentas, mirando como la gente los ve pasar, unos con miedo, otros con admiración y la mayoría con sorpresa, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al lugar indicado-

- Fueron recibidos a tiros, más de treinta hombres tenían de seguridad, los hombres del rubio abrieron fuego y nunca retrocedieron, porque sabían disparar. Cayeron diez de los treinta, rápidamente fueron ganando terreno sin retroceder-

_-Si uno vive entre las armas, responde ala ley del sicario -_

-De los veinte que quedaron fueron tomados como prisioneros, desarmados y temerosos por su vida, contestarían a la pregunta que rondaba en la mente del jefe de los sicarios-

Donde esta su jefe, yo se que se encuentra en este lugar – interrogo naruto furioso paseándose frente a ellos mirándoles las caras uno por uno, pero ninguno abrió su boca, era obvio que no traicionarían a su jefe – admiro esa dedicación y su lealtad, la admiro en verdad–

-El uzumaki siguió caminando, paseándose frente a ellos tranquilamente, en su mano derecho tenia su fiel escuadra que sobaba su cien con el martillo, pronto el uzumaki con su mano izquierda toma a uno de la cabeza, jalándolo hacia el, en ese mismo movimiento le golpea con su rodilla en la boca del estomago haciendo que se desplome en el suelo al tener las manos atadas –

Solo una vez mas – dijo naruto mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano izquierda y en su derecha su escuadra apuntaba a su cráneo- donde esta tu patrón

Vete al infierno Kurama – bufo el hombre escupiendo al suelo –

Respuesta equivocada – uzumaki ni se inmuto por lo dicho-

-Enrosco su dedo en el gatillo con el cañón colocado contra su nuca, mirando a los otros hombres, con una sonrisa macabra jalo el gatillo destrozando el cráneo al atravesarlo de lado a lado. De solo escuchar el estruendo, pronto temblaron de miedo, y al ver que el rostro de aquel individuo se fijaba en ellos-

Bien algún otro voluntario, vamos sean rápidos solo me quedan 4 horas y créanme puedo ser mas creativo que esto para obtener la información que quiero – comento el rubio mientras limpiaba el cañón de su escuadra -

-Pronto hablaron, le delataron al que había venido a buscar, se encontraba escondido en un cuarto subterráneo estaba acochado.-

-Menos de 24 horas tardaron para toparlo y traerlo de vuelta, junto con sus hombres quienes temblaban de miedo que los fueran a matar, trepados en los autos –

Bienvenido Kurama – dijo el jefe – te he estado esperando - exclamo, el sabia que no le iba a fallar – bien echo, ahora como recompensa por tus servicios y lealtad hacia mi, su territorio ahora te pertenece muchacho, ahora eres mi lugarteniente, recluta a esos gatilleros y ponte a trabajar, que de este ladrón yo me encargo -

_-Esa vez fue cuando me convertí en un traficante había cruzado otra línea del camino hacia el infiero, ahora no solo sicario o brazo armado, ahora también trabajaba para mí supongo que el estar condenado al infierno debía disfrutar lo poco de vida que me había de quedar, pero siempre con la enseñanza de que había que trabajar derecho, si no terminaría como aquel hombre que había cazado –_

-Afuera de la residencia de danzou, naruto estaba frente a sus hombres y los que había reclutado-

Bien se merecen una noche de diversión fue un éxito la encomienda – todos gritaron contentos seria una larga noche – ustedes, tienen suerte les daré una segunda oportunidad, no sean idiotas y aprovéchenla– aquellos condenados suspiraron aliviados, el rubio les miro – coman, beban, busquen mujeres que mañana perderán su alma –

BIENVENIDOS AL MUNDO DE LA NUEVA ERA ¡! – gritaron los hombres del rubio –

_-Si me preguntas, si me arrepiento porque que he pecado, la respuesta es no, tarde o temprano pagare los daños. Ya eh perdido la cuenta de los que he matado, más de trescientas almas pesan en mi mente-_

_/_

-En un enorme edificio al parecer en el centro de una gran institución para la educación de la alta sociedad de Japón, grandes jardines con fuentes con grades ornamentos decoraban las plazas. Estudiantes iban y venían de todos lados, hijos de empresarios & políticos. En una habitación que por fuera indicaba ¨_sala de consejo_¨ tres personas se miraban con gestos serios y otros absortos, el tema de ese día era de un nuevo estudiante Naruto Uzumaki –

Esto es algo increíble en verdad – anuncio una mujer de edad avanzada con la mirada fija en las hojas frente a ella – que un chico que vendía ramen y sin ningún estudio previo o alguna otra educación de calidad pudiera lograr estos resultados-

En verdad es alguien especial, mira que sacar un promedio de 95% porciento en los exámenes de admisión, no lo hace cualquiera – comento otro anciano de cabello blanco – koharu tiene razón, si mis ojos no lo vieran en estos momentos no lo creería –

Entonces la decisión es que naruto uzumaki será aceptado en la universidad, le daré la noticia personalmente el día de hoy, Koharu y Homura acabamos la sesión por el día de hoy, por favor hagan los arreglos necesarios para la admisión del señor uzumaki –

Así lo haremos tsunade-sama, discúlpenos- comento la anciana mientras ambos se retiraban de la habitación -

Naruto uzumaki eres algo especial en verdad, pero aun tengo mis dudas – comento para si misma sin despegar la vista de sus documentos –

/

-En otro lado de la ciudad, específicamente la mansión namikaze, naruto estaba en la cocina mientras veía como irine cocinaba el almuerzo para la familia –

No te ves preocupado por los exámenes de admisión naruto-kun – comento la pelicafé mientras seguía en lo suyo – estas tan seguro que aprobaras -

En realidad no, pero tuve un maestro muy bueno – contesto el rubio sin mas – además el siempre dijo que yo era algo a si como un prodigio, que era como una esponja –

En ese caso estoy seguro que pasaras ese examen – contesto la joven dándole una sonrisa con el cucharon en mano –

-Naruto camino lentamente hacia ella hasta posicionarse muy cerca de su rostro, esta algo sonrojada estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza, esperando que el rubio hiciera el primer movimiento –

Tienes un mancha aquí – dijo naruto moviendo su manos y con uno de sus dedos quito el rastro de comida que había dejado el cucharon cuando toco su mejilla – ya esta, por cierto esta delicioso lo que cocinas -

-Ella se encontraba en el cielo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba embobada por la linda mirada del rubio que posaba en ella, igualmente naruto quedo hipnotizado por aquellos hermosos ojos color avellana.-

Na...Naruto – exclamo casi inaudible -

-Poco a poco ambos fueron acercando sus rostros, fue algo que se dio sin que ambos tuvieran pleno control de la situación, solo era una atracción inevitable entre ambos, casi estaban rosando sus labios pero el sonido de un celular acabo con aquel ambiente –

He… - reacciono el rubio alejándose rápidamente apenado, al igual que la pelicafé se volteaba sonrojada - si diga – contestando el móvil para evitar una confrontación – ha hola señorita hinata, que se le ofrece, si claro hoy es mi día libre claro que podemos vernos, si claro yo pasare a su casa– comento sonriente el rubio –

-irine escuchaba con atención como el rubio pactaba una cita con hinata hyuga, sin darse cuenta estaba apretando con gran fuerza el cucharon hasta doblarlo un poco como auto reflejo, al darse cuenta pensó _¨estoy celosa¨,_ al voltear a buscar al rubio para disculparse esta había desaparecido y daba gracias a dios por ello, no podía verle a la cara y explicar lo que había sucedido entre ambos –

-En la planta alta naruko llegaba sin aliento al cuarto de su madre y al verla acostada sobre su cama durmiendo como era su costumbre por las tarde aburridas como decía ella, fue despertada por la movida que le daba su hija-

Que pasa cariño, sabes que mama toma su siesta de belleza de la tarde – decía kushina somnolienta –

Claro que no solo eres una perezosa – comento llamando la atención de su madre quien se tallaba los ojos - Tengo un chisme, híper, mega grande mama –

Y que esperas, cuenta, cuenta – decía interesada su madre –

Es que vi como naruto e irine casi se besan en la cocina – grito emocionada por tal noticia –

No te creo – exclamo la pelirroja – dime, dime como sucedió –

Ha bueno, yo iba ala cocina inocentemente y hermosa a preguntarle a irine si la comida ya estaba lista – decía mientas ponía su dedo recordando –

Glotona diría yo - comento kushina –

me vas a dejar continuar - kushina asintió – bueno cuando casi entro ala cocina quedo impactada al ver como naruto se acercaba irine lentamente como escena de telenovela que siempre vemos, de esas en que el joven apuesto se enamora de la sirvienta – decía mientras divagaba –

Naruko ¡! – exclamo su madre para que continuara–

Bien pero la parecer se había acercaba para limpiar su mejilla con uno de sus dedos, luego probo lo que le había quitado y le dijo unas palabras – contaba naruko con lujo de detalles –

Que le dijo, que le dijo – preguntaba ansiosa –

No lo se aun esta lejos, pero luego ambos se miraron a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando como en cámara lenta – kushina estaba mas que entretenida con el relato – pero el celular de naruto comenzó a sonar y ambos se separaron –

¡Hahaha! ahora la pequeña hinata tiene competencia – comenta divertida – y parece que la competencia le lleva algo de ventaja –

No hinata ganara la atención de naruto-kun – exclamo confiada naruko –

Ho, estas muy confiada hija, no olvides que naruto es una persona diferente, no se deja deslumbrar por cosas triviales y hinata no sabe como tratar con chicos como naruto, mas sencillos y que no sean presuntuosos– contradijo su madre - además irine tiene sus encantos –

Pero hinata es muy aferrada, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nada que puedas hacer para sacárselo, ella tiene unas garras bastante afiladas si no lo sabré yo – comento – de todos modos deberé hablar con ella para que no le haga nada malo a naruto –

Valla parece como si naruto fuese tu hermano y le estuvieras protegiendo de las mujeres – rio kushina al imaginarse ala hermana celosa –

Es cierto, nunca antes me había sentido a si, es como si el y yo nos complementáramos, hay ocasiones en que sabemos en lo que esta pensando el otro – comentaba ala rubia mientras su madre le miraba algo confusa – es extraño cierto, que piense en el como un hermano –

Ho no lo es cariño, naruto es una gran persona y además te debe proteger como si protegiera a su familia, por eso minato lo trajo – le contesto su madre –

Crees que mi hermanito seria como naruto-kun, a si de increíble – pregunto a su madre con aires de melancolía – siempre quise saber que se sentía tener a un hermano, siento envidia de hinata –

No lo se cariño, pero me siento igual que tu, pero naruto y tu hermano eran personas diferentes, pero siendo sincera si hubiese sido como el estaría muy feliz – le contesto la pelirroja –

/

-Tan solo a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de los namikaze una joven de ojos perlados miraba el techo tumbada en su habitación, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios-

Tienes cara de idiota con es sonrisa - resonó una voz ajena ala de ella proveniente de una jovencita de nomas quince años, aunque muy parecida ala hyuga –

Hanabi que haces en mi habitación, debes tocar antes de entrar – chillo hinata algo sonrojada –

En primera estaba abierta la puerta, que caso tiene tocar – contesto la joven de semblante serio - además dime que te ha pasado para que tengas esa estúpida sonrisa –

Ha pues, pues tengo una cita – contesto mientras golpeaba sus dedos índices unos contra otros –

Y por eso tanto alboroto, quien es otro idiota de tu escuela, que presume de su poder y posición, como todos los demás idiotas - exclamo resoplando – son solo niños mimados, no se como puedes salir con personas a si hermana –

T e equivocas hermanita, naruto-kun no es ninguna de esas cosas que dices, el es diferente a cualquiera que yo allá conocido, fuerte, sincero, decidido, humilde y buena persona y no se en ocasiones es algo misterioso – dijo mientras en su mente se formaba la imagen del rubio – además de ser muy apuesto –

Dime y de donde salió ese hombre tan increíble – comento ironía su hermana –

Es el nuevo guardaespaldas de naruko, deberías verlo es alguien – decía quedándose sin palabras – no se wuao ¡! – Exclamo de último sin tener una palabra para describirlo –

-Hanabi estaba algo absorta por como su hermana había hablado de aquel naruto, hinata quien siempre decía que los hombres que no eran de su estatus solo eran basura, hinata alguien caprichosa, berrinchuda y mimada era como muchos la catalogaban, pero ella la conocía bien solo estaba algo confundida y al parecer alguien ya la había ubicado bien, ahora mas que nunca quería saber quien era ese ¨ Naruto-kun¨-

Me gustaría conocerlo, quiero ver quien tiene a mi hermana como colegiala enamorada – exclamo Hanabi mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación –

Pues vendrá en un par de horas, tendremos una cita – chillo emocionada por la ultimada palabra – o dios, ayúdame a escoger algo hermanita –

-Hanabi bufo intentando negarse, pero al ver la cara de perrito de hinata no pudo decirle que no –

Bien, pero espero que este si valga la pena –contesto resignada –

/

De nuevo en la casa namikaze, naruto estaba cambiándose para salir a buscar a hinata, pero el estaba un poco pensativo, a donde podría llevar a una chica como hinata, no podía pagar lujosos restaurantes o lugares increíbles-

A donde vas tan guapo naruto-chan –exclamo kushina quien entraba ala habitación del rubio - no me digas que tienes una cita –

Este si, algo a si – contesto algo dudoso –

Y quien es la afortunada – inquirió la pelirroja –

Ha saldré con hinata, pero no se a donde llevarla no tengo el dinero para llevarle a lugares lujosos como los que acostumbra – le dijo algo desorientado –

O cariño no tienes porque preocuparte por eso, a hina le gustan mucho los espacios abiertos, el mar ya algo te podrás inventar no es necesario lugares costosos – le contesto la mujer sentándose a su lado en la cama –

Creo que tiene razón gracias –

De nada, naruto puedo preguntarte algo – le dijo con un dudoso tono de voz –

Claro, puede preguntarme lo que sea – contesto –

Que significa ese tatuaje tuyo en la espalda, siendo sincera cuando lo mire por accidente me asuste mucho, pensé que eras un yakuza, que eras una persona peligrosa– le dijo kushina y naruto solo cerro sus ojos si tan solo supiera que era el peor de todos-

Bueno el zorro es porque cuando vivía en las calles, ese era mi apodo decían que era astuto como uno y pues el numero de las colas es porque ala edad de nueve años fue cuando mi vida cambio radicalmente, solo fue un impulso cuando cumplí 17 – le respondió naruto tranquilamente, le mentía no podía decirle la verdad completa lo de la parte del zorro era verdad pero el motivo de las colas era algo que jamás le diría a la namikaze –

Valla solo era eso, minato me dijo algo parecido – contesto sonriéndole – pobre debiste haber sufrido tanto solo en las calles tanto tiempo –

No fue nada, mi abuelo me encontró en el momento que más lo necesite – comento con melancolía- creo que todavía no me encontraba tan podrido como pensaba, el saco lo mejor de mi, algo que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, todavía no me había consumido por completo-

_Porque me duele escucharle hablar de esa manera, porque ciento que se me desgarra el corazón, con tan solo verle – se decía kushina al escuchar las palabras de rubio –_ y nunca intentaste buscar a tus padres – pregunto –

Lo pensé muchas veces pero no quería que me dijeran que no me querían o la razón por la cual me abandonaron, creí que no iba a soportar la verdad y lo fui dejando de esa manera – respondió sin inmutarse – me acostumbre a pensar que estaba solo y a si me enfrente al mundo-

-Kushina en un auto reflejo le abrazo con gran calidez y fuerza, no sabia como o porque, pero sintió una poderosa necesidad de hacerlo, le abrazo con tanta fuerza como sus brazos le permitieron, hasta que algo apenada se separo al darse cuenta de su acto-

Lamento eso, solo fue – titubeo al responder -

No se preocupe, gracias creo que de algún modo lo necesitaba -

Pero ya no estas solo, no tienes que pensar de esa manera pero ahora nosotros tu familia, te haz sabido colocar en nuestras vidas de una manera tan rápida que me cuesta creerlo, haz echo cosas por mi familia que nunca pensé que se pudiesen hacer, llenaste un hueco en nuestras vidas y te lo agradezco - le dijo kushina desde lo profundo de su corazón –

No diga eso, que no estaré por siempre con ustedes no soy como ustedes creen, no me conocen, no saben quien soy o de donde vengo – respondió el rubio con pesadez – yo no quiero decepcionarles -

Pero se lo que eres ahora y eso me basta para saberlo, nunca me he equivocado al juzgar a una persona – contesto kushina - no lo harás, eso lo se sin ni siquiera pensarlo –

Vamos que ya es mucho parloteo y hinata debe estar desesperada por que créeme no es muy paciente - comento kushina levantándose –

Si claro ya me voy – comento naruto levantándose –

Y naruto- este volteo - diviértete –

El rubio solo asintió y salió de la habitación, kushina se quedo por unos segundos en aquella habitación, debajo de la almohada del rubio vislumbro un pequeño libro, tal vez un diario le llamo la atención y lo tomo entre sus manos, por segundos dudo en abrirlo, pudo haber disipadas todas sus preguntas sobre naruto con simplemente con una ojeada, pero no debía hacerlo eso era traicionarle. –

A si que lo puso de nuevo en su posición y salió de la habitación de naruto echándole un ultimo vistazo a aquel libro que contenía los secretos de naruto uzumaki -

/

En la mansión hyuga hinata estaba ansiosa de que diera la hora en que naruto pasaría por ella, a donde irían, tal vez solo a dar la vuelta por la ciudad conocerse, no podía aguantar la espera, detrás de ella un cerro de ropa que se probo en mas de una ocasión antes de decidir que se pondría para el rubio, al final solo un conjunto de una playera de tirantes que dejaba ver un poco a su escote y un jean azul con unas botas negras altas, no debía verse pretenciosa para el -

Te ves muy linda hoy cariño tienes una cita – comento una mujer de unos cuarenta años pero con un rostro joven muy parecida a hinata –

A si es mama, estoy muy ansiosa – comento sin medir su comentario ante su madre ahora empezaría el interrogatorio del cual saldría perdiendo –

A si y quien ese hombre que tiene tan ansiosa a mi niña, cual es su nombre, es guapo, cuantos años tiene – decía su madre sin darle tiempo de contestar a hinata-

Mama déjame contestar – le dijo exasperada – se llama naruto, si es muy apuesto y tiene creo que unos veinticuatro –

No me suena su nombre, de que familia es – comento su madre –

El no es de una familia como nosotros, trabaja para los namikaze como el guardián de naruko – dijo hinata esperando el reproche de su madre no ser alguien de su estatus –

Valla, debo decir que no me lo esperaba – exclamo su madre –

Se que no es de nuestro estatus y que no se acerca a nada de lo que somos, pero el es tan diferente a todos lo que he conocido, es como si le hubiese estado esperando toda mi vida – comentaba hinata –

Sabes que a mi eso no mi importa cariño, solo quiero tu felicidad y si esta alado de ese chico te apoyare como siempre, pero tu padre es otra historia ya sabes como es el, primero ve que sea algo serio con el y luego podemos hablar juntas con tu padre para que llegue aceptarle esta bien – le decía su madre con una sonrisa cosa que alegro mucho a hinata –

Hinata abrazo fuertemente a su madre, le apoyaba en ese momento y le alegraba mucho, en eso una mujer llego a la habitación de hinata que habían llegado a buscarle –

Señorita, un joven la espera en la sala de estar – comento la mujer –

-Hinata salió volando al encuentro con naruto sin más –

Señora Yukari quien es ese joven que vino por la señorita – pregunto algo confundida –

Es un amigo de hinata, porque lo dices – respondió confundida-

Lo que pasa es que por un segundo creí que era el señor Namikaze Minato, me quede sorprendida al verle - le dijo la ama de llaves –

Como es eso – inquirió la mujer hyuga-

Si es que tienen un gran parecido, hasta podría decirse que son padre e hijo – comento la mujer-

Al sentir una gran curiosidad por aquellas palabras se fue en busca de su hija y su amigo y a si corroborar las palabras de la sirvienta al bajar la escalera busco con la mirada a su hija hasta que le vio –

Minato-kun – pronuncio casi inaudible tapándose la boca –

-Era idéntico, no había error ni duda en ello, por muchos años ella estuvo profundamente enamorada de minato en su juventud, era su sueño mas grande estar a su lado, pero el conoció a kushina y encontró el amor, ella siguió con su vida y conoció a su esposo y le amaba, tal vez no tanto como fue con minato pero le amaba. Nadie le conocía mejor, incluso ella podría decir que mas que la misma kushina. Le miro por varios minutos mientras platicaba su hija con el, no había duda el porte, la mirada aunque mas profunda y seria era idéntica al de su amor platónico, su rostro y cabello rubio rebelde, era como verse en su juventud hinata y naruto, minato y Yukari-

Mama ya nos vamos, mira el es naruto – dijo hinata al verla parada en el umbral de la escalera -

Mucho gusto señora – dijo naruto alzando su mano para saludarle –

-pero aquella señora izo algo que jamás espero, su mano atravesó la de el hasta llegar a su rostro para tocarle la mejilla al rubio, que acaricio con suavidad dejando paralizado al uzumaki –

Mama te sientes bien – comento hinata –

-Ella le soltó rápidamente al notar su acción, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos-

Lo siento, es que recordé a alguien – exclamo algo apenada –

No se preocupe, suele suceder no tenga cuidado – dijo el uzumaki –

Naruto-kun porque no nos vamos, se hace un poco tarde – dijo la joven hyuga –

Si claro, hasta luego señora mucho gusto –

Fue mutuo, naruto-san te gustaría cenar con nosotros el viernes –

-Hinata y naruto se quedaron impresionados por segundo por la extraña invitación de la madre de la ojiblanca –

Claro porque no, será un gusto –

-Después de esto, ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras los dos jóvenes salían de la casa –

Que pasa Hanabi-chan, como le has visto – comento Yukari –

Mi hermana tenia razón no se parece nada a ningún otro hombre que yo conozca, sentí tantas cosas al mirarle hasta me atrevo a decir que sentí miedo tiene un aura tan poderosa como un gran señor, el jamás bajo su guardia ni siquiera cuando lo tocaste, el ya estaba listo para atacar pero se reprimió, no se quien sea pero el no es normal – comento la joven, quien siempre había tenido una gran capacidad para juzgar alas personas por su gran inteligencia- ella debe alejarse de ese hombre o le puede causar mucho dolor –

-Yukari rio un poco por todo lo dicho por su hija, ella había notado también algunos aspectos pero no tan profundo como su hija genio-

Eso no pasara nunca, hinata no le va a dejar – exclamo la mujer mientras subía las escaleras –

Porque estas tan segura mama – comento Hanabi-

Por tan solo el hecho que es mi hija – comento antes de salir de la vista su hija menor –

-Afuera de la mansión en ese mismo instante-

Estas bromeando cierto – pregunto hinata –

Ella miraba con desconfianza aquel vehículo en el que se irían, la motocicleta del hijo mayor de minato –

No me digas que te asusta hinata –san – exclamo el rubio – será divertido vamos

-Encendió la motocicleta, dándole ligeros toques aceleraba aquella maquina por segundos. Como si la incitara para que ella subiera, con la mirada desviada ella resoplo y sin más opción subió a ella, aunque seria una buena excusa para abrazar y estar pegada de muy cerca de su rubio del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada y esa no era mala idea a su parecer –

-Naruto comenzó a abrirse paso por las calles de la ciudad, hinata se sentía tan tranquila, pegada a naruto escuchando sus latidos, que no hacían más que relajarla, siempre sonrojada de pensar que ella podría pasar todos los días de esa manera a su lado. De pronto abrió sus ojos, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, para ella todo se había detenido desde que salió de su casa, al mirar a su costado vio como habían llegado a los acantilados por la carretera, bajo ellos estaba el mar inmenso que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de su mirada, vio como el mar tomaba distintas tonalidades al ver como el sol trataba de ocultarse.

-Volteo su mirada hacia el frente, para notar que no eran los únicos en la carretera, había muchos jóvenes en motocicletas parecida al del uzumaki y al igual que ellos iban en parejas, algunos solos pero todos disfrutando del paseo.

-Pero en un segundo una moto, se le emparejo al rubio e hinata, incitándoles a correr, pero el rubio se negaba dándoles el paso, pero esta fue persistente al asustarles echándoles su moto encima, naruto entendió que ese sujeto no se detendría a si que acepto su reto, en segundos se adelantaron a los demás motociclistas, iban parejos por minutos como si supieran cual era la meta ala que llegarían, naruto comenzó a tomarle ventaja, hinata iba absorta como había podido terminar su perfecta cita de esa manera, vía como tomaban cada curva con gran peligrosidad, pero confiaba en naruto, pero aun a si estaba en pánico.

-Pronto vislumbraron un pequeño restaurant en la curva, era como un lugar de reunión, tal vez de aquellos jóvenes que venían tras ellos, naruto se apresuro a estacionarse rápidamente, aquel hombre también se estaciono a pocos metros.

Que diablos te pasa imbécil – grito furioso naruto mientras bajaba rápidamente de su moto encarando a su competidor –

Tranquilo naruto-kun, no vale la pena – grito hinata tratándole de detener –

-Aquel sujeto bajo tranquilamente de la motocicleta, con paciencia se quito sus guantes y poco a poco se quito el casco.

Parece que aun no puedo ganarte Kali, ni cuando estas muerto – exclamo aquel sujeto -

-El uzumaki quedo pasmado al ver el rostro de su agresor, mas si aun eso lo sorprendía el apodo y el idioma en el que le hablaba no podía ser mas que otra persona, ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? ¿Cómo se entero de que estaba vivo?

Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien – al ver el rostro de su amado petrificado-

Que haces en este lugar – pregunto naruto mientras le miraba serio hablando en español sorprendiendo a hinata –

Vine a visitar tu tumba, porque ase poco me entere de tu muerte, pero llego aquí y te encuentro siendo otro al que yo conocí – dijo aquel sujeto –

Es cierto, mi vida ahora es diferente – respondió –

Es por esa niña que esta detrás de ti – pregunto viendo a hinata –

No, fue porque mi cuerpo dio lo que pudo darle a ese mundo – encaro naruto cubriendo a hinata -

Bien, haz aprendido entonces – comento –

-De pronto ellos se dieron un fraternal abrazo, sonriendo. Eran como hermanos que hacia un tiempo que no se miraban.

He hinata te presento a uno de mis amigos, el es Antonio – atrayendo ala pelinegra –

Mucho gusto señorita – exclamo en japonés, mientras extendía su mano – me puede decir, tony es mas sencillo creo –

Soy hinata, un gusto poder conocer a un amigo de naruto-kun – le respondió – valla no sabia que hablaba nuestro idioma –

Me lo enseño aquí naruto ase varios años atrás, además siempre me han gustado las japonesas – le dijo guiñándole el ojo –

Aléjate tony – comento naruto celoso –

En ese momento hinata sintió como su celular vibraba y se disculpo de ambos para contestar dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Ahora dime que pasa, no solo viniste a saludarme hay algo mas – inquirió el rubio –

Es verdad, alguien quiere atentar contra los namikaze debes tener cuidado, el congresista tiene problemas con la mafia – comento el mexicano –

Entiendo, estaré al pendiente – contesto con preocupación –

Toma, puede que la necesites –

-De su espalda saco una escuadra calibre 45, naruto miraba sorprendió pero no podía tomar el arma, ni mucho menos dispararla, esa había sido su promesa.

No puedo, no puedo volver a empuñar un arma – comento negando a tomarla –

Tómala, al menos deja que me quede tranquilo al saber que no vas desarmado – le comento mientras la colocaba en la cintura del rubio al ver que hinata venia, naruto no pudo sacarla por ese mismo motivo, en ocasiones odia que su amigo fuera a si de testarudo y abusado al momento de hacer las cosas.

Que pasa hinata – pregunto ala ojiblanca –

Es que me llamo naruko, quiere que vallamos a su casa que es una emergencia – contesto hinata, pero naruto sabia que mentía había otra razón, pero no parecía nada malo –

Sabe señorita es muy mala mintiendo – comento el pelinegro –

A que se refiere – titubeo –

Nada, solo es un decir –

Ya déjala tony, toma es mi teléfono márcame por la tarde y podremos hablar mas tranquilos – dijo naruto pasándole una tarjeta con su numero –

Bien entonces dejo que se marche, tal vez te tenga lista una noche de pasión, por eso la apuración –

Hinata se sonrojo violentamente, para volverse a poner el casco, naruto se despidió con un abrazo y salieron directo hacia la casa de los namikaze.


	12. Nota Autor

Bien chicos lamento la tardanza, ademas gracias por todos sus comentarios creanme que son valiosos para la historia. No habia tenido tiempo de escribir capitulos nuevos, tan solo algunas paginas con poco contenido debido a que encontre trabajo y me absorvio mucho estos meses, pero ya la carga es mas liviana y puedo seguir por aqui. Por otro lado les vengo a decir que en una semana tienen continuacion de mis dos historias. Es todo por ahora nos veremos pronto.

Pd. Si quieren visitar el facebook de mis historias alli estare subiendo actualizaciones de las historias, encuentas y leere con mas calma sus comentarios a si como diversos temas. le dejo la direccion. De (/pages/Zastin/44 ... ts&fref=ts) Solo quiten los parentesis. y pongan facebook. com


	13. Morir Con Estilo

_Dicen que en mi existe un pasado donde la pobreza y la tristeza era el pan de cada día, salí de las calles solo por aquel señor, aquel que fue el único que me tendió la mano, que me perdí varios años es cierto, nadie sabe cuando ni donde, porque a quien le importaba un niño huérfano que dormía en las calles, ya no recuerdo mi funesto pasado pero se que sigue allí; bien presente. _

_**Tal vez hice mal, tal vez hice bien. Pero se que hice lo que yo quería. **_

_Todo lo que sube termina cayendo, las balas te llueven si no estas despierto, pero cuando duermes se detiene el tiempo y el tiempo trae tiempo, de hacer un mal trato quedaron recuerdos. Hoy son las balas las que comen mi cuerpo; fuego contra fuego aquí nadie es eterno._

_Llegaban sus carros en caravanas, acomodo el cuerno en mi propia ventaja, entre la puerta y el vidrio me escudaba, chispas relumbraban en mi blindada, la muerte sobre cada descarga de mi arma; se me acabo el parque y seguí con mi escuadra hasta el ultimo intento me comía sus balas; Funesta señora deme ya su estocada._

_**No hay muerte sin vida, ni ley sin justicia.**_

_Esto es lo que me queda, escuchen la ironía, el gusto que me quedaba era el de haberme llevado un hombre entre sus filas, el hijo del socio quien lo pensaría, nomas por unas libras que me debía, le salió muy caro tratar de quitarme la vida._

_**La suerte del vivo, el muerto la envidia**_

_Gritos de violencia, cualquiera es maldito, cualquiera se tercia un cuernito de disco, pecheras y granadas. Te haces adicto al ruido siempre es la misma historia. Nos echan la culpa de que estar tan perdidos; pero el gusto de hacer dinero es el vicio, los carros, placeres, la fama, mujeres, lujos exhibidos._

_No puedes escoger el como de venir al mundo, pero si el como irte de el, a si que prefiero morir matando al enemigo, caer tirando balas; morir con estilo._

_Estaba cara ala muerte, no fue una advertencia ni coincidencia, era la muerte en mi cara, era asesinato, me tenían rodeado, en minutos repase toda mi vida, puse fuerza en mi cabeza, subí tiro a mi cuarenta, les di pelea. Era esperado que me tocaran, cuando hay errores hay correcciones.; Pero hay errores que nunca se arreglan, si tan solo la muerte comprendiera. _

_Con la puerta paraba las balas, pero el impacto de una alta descarga sin piedad perforaba mi cuerpo, con mis manos tapaba la herida y la sangre recorría entre mi cuerpo, no tenia salida._

_/_

-Que pasa naruto-kun, desde hace unos minutos vienes muy serio – pregunto hinata quien venia abrazada a su espalda –

-Solo me quede vagando en mis recuerdos por un momento – contesto sin darle importancia a aquel recuerdo donde termino una vida y comenzó una nueva – No te dijeron cual era la emergencia estoy algo preocupado.

-No solo dijo que debíamos darnos prisa – comento cómplice la hyuga para guardar silencio de nuevo como ocultando algo –

-Esta bien, entonces iré un poco mas rápido, sostente – contesto, girando un poco el acelerador para aumentar la velocidad –

Ahora mas que nunca tenia que alejar todos aquellos recuerdos pasados, pero porque su mente no le dejaba olvidar. Tal vez era su instinto de preservación que no le dejaba bajar su guardia ni un solo momento, hasta cierto punto eso era algo bueno o como el decía hacia algún tiempo ¨ si te duermes, te llueven las balas¨.

Llegaron ala mansión, pero a naruto le preocupo ver un par de autos mas de lo normal, eso izo que se preocupara de sobremanera. Bajaron ambos de la moto y naruto comenzó a preocuparse.

-Creo que ha pasado algo malo - dijo naruto preocupado mientras se apresuraba ah entrar ala casa –

Giro la perilla de la casa, con suavidad empujo la puerta viendo algo que no esperaba ni en sus más locos sueños, todo eso fue ensordecido por un enorme grito de varias personas en conjunto.

-FELICIDADES NARUTO – gritaron varias personas al mismo tiempo –

La casa estaba llena de adornos de fiesta, atrás en la pared había una manta que ponía _¨ Felicidades Por Pasar Tu Examen_ ¨. Acaso le estaban celebrando su admisión ala universidad, se encontraba la familia namikaze solo faltaba Jiraiya, pero era obvio que no estaría allí, los chicos con los que había salido anteriormente que eran los amigos de naruko. Incluso estaba itachi.

-Hinata tienes algo que ver con esto – pregunto Naruto –

Sin ver ala joven que estaba tras de el con una mirada cómplice –

-Solo un poco, naruko me hablo ase un rato, explicando lo que querían hacer – contesto la hyuga mientras juntaba sus palmas disculpándose – No pude evitarlo todos te querían sorprender.

Para naruto uzumaki esto era algo nuevo, jamás en su vida le habían celebrado de esta manera. Había estado en muchas fiestas echas por sus compañeros, incluso por sus jefes, siempre sexo, alcohol, drogas en exceso y música hasta el amanecer para el era el en ese tiempo eso era una celebración. Había aprendido a disfrutar aquellas juergas, pero esto era diferente era un sentimiento cálido el que invadió su cuerpo, era como cuando cenaban todos juntos en casa de negato con su madre y su familia. Familia eso era se sentía el ahora tenia una familia.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un abrazo que le sacudió hasta el alma.

-Creo que eso fue innecesario naruko – comento el rubio al ver como aquella joven se le aferraba al cuerpo sin intenciones de quererle soltar – pero te lo agradesco

-Lo siento – dijo apenada mientras se separaba –

- Bien hecho, naruto-kun – exclamo kushina dedicándole una sonrisa –

-No lo dudados ni un segundo, naruto – comento minato mientras tocaba su hombro en forma paternal –

Después de aquellas felicitaciones vinieron las de todos, ahora tenia una nueva vida, nuevos amigos y se podría decir que una nueva familia. También miro a itachi pegado a una pared. Con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios, eso si que era un gran sorpresa ya que nunca la había visto hacerlo alguna vez.

En la parte trasera de la mansión habían preparado una celebración para el rubio, con algo de música y una parrillada, todos convivían alegremente mientras naruto e itachi charlaban un poco alejados de los demás viendo toda la escena.

-Nada parecido a hace algunos años, no es a si – exclamo itachi quien tenia una cerveza en su mano al igual que naruto – aunque tus hábitos se me pegaron un poco – refiriéndose ala bebida -

-Lo se, esto es mucho mejor. Aun me pregunto si este tipo de cosas se hubiesen repetido en mi vida de haber tenido una vida normal.-

- Tal vez. Pero como dicen siempre añoramos lo que no tenemos.-

-Aunque en los cumpleaños de los hermanos de negato lo hacíamos seguido, pero no creo que sea lo mismo a verlo que experimentarlo.- pronuncio naruto tomando un trago -

-Por mi parte yo extrañe tanto esa vida cuando pensé que estabas muerto. Ir por las calles cuidando el negocio, divirtiéndonos como queríamos o mas a un el echo de que esa vida me daba la sensación de libertad.-

-Que extraño – exclamo el uzumaki – Yo me sentía como un ave enjaulada que había olvidado como volar.-

-Entiendo ese sentimiento. Yo lo sentía con mi familia –

-Hoy me encontró un viejo amigo. Un sicario de México que me dio una advertencia y algo que he jurado jamás disparar de nuevo.-

-Que advertencia – pregunto sin inmutarse ya que naruto parecía tranquilo y no había porque alarmarse-

-Jiraiya Namikaze tiene problemas con la mafia, pero no se a ciencia cierta si es con la triada o danzou –

-Le diré a konan que investigue un poco ese asunto. Como en los viejos tiempos. –

Naruto solo asintió mientras su mirada seguía a una pelinegra quien platicaba con sus amigas, pero no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de ver al rubio.

-No. Mejor a un ya no debemos ni tememos nada.-

-Tienes razón. Ahora dime que pasa con hinata hyuga.-

-No se de que hablas itachi – contesto sin inmutarse –

-Sabes de que hablo, no le despegas la vista ni un solo momento. – le dijo mirando ala hyuga –

-No lo se.-

-Alguien que ha tenido a Mei Terumi en su cama, no sabe lo que ve en una chica.- pregunto dudoso –

Mei terumi era cortejada por millonarios, poderoso empresarios y por decir menos altos mando de la mafia, pero los había ignorado a todos y cada uno de ellos sin chistar. Pero al conocer a naruto un sicario, un don nadie comparado con aquellos hombres, paso algo increíble, ahora era ella quien le buscaba en cada oportunidad, como una colegiala con su primer amor. Hasta que consiguió obtener un pedazo de naruto uzumaki.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Esa mujer estaba obsesionada conmigo, aun que éramos rivales no pasaba un día sin que quisiera verme.-

-Por supuesto. Estaba enamorada de ti y por lo que se aun lo esta.-

-Las mujeres están locas. Pero dime que pasa con konan, ya están juntos.-

-No se de que hablas. – Pronuncio mientras escupía el líquido de su boca de manera improvista – Ella y yo no tenemos una relación a si, solo somos amigos.

-Cobarde. –

-Mentiroso.-

-Miren los dejo solo un momento y ya los veo bebiendo. Naruto no te he dicho que dejes de mal influenciar a itachi – exclamo una voz de una chica –

Ambos voltearon blancos de pánico al reconocer aquella voz. Era la única mujer que les podía asustar.

-Konan.- balbucearon ambos con miedo –

-Esta bien, se las dejare pasar esta vez, solo porque es una ocasión especial. –

-Me alegro que vinieran Konan, Negato – dijo naruto saludando con un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y un abrazo al pelirrojo –

-Veo que estas bien naruto-kun – exclamo negato –

-No sabes cuanto.-

Frente a ellos las amigas de naruko platicaban y claro hacían enojar a hinata molestándola por la cita con naruto ya que más de una estaba celosa. Pero al ver como aquellos dos individuos habían llegado era la oportunidad de su venganza.

-Ya puedes dejar de molestar, además mira llego tu novio naruko-chan – dijo señalando hacia naruto y sus amigos –

-De que hablas – comento volteando también hacia el mismo punto. –

La cara de la rubia de pronto se torno roja, su cuerpo tenso por ver aquel chico que le había gustado desde que entro ala universidad. Negato, un chico de aspecto tranquilo e inteligente según los rumores de la escuela. Ella siempre había estado interesado en el desde que lo vio la primera vez . Fue amor a primera vista aunque nunca antes habían hablado..

-Creo que ahora es tu oportunidad naru – comento ino –

-Mira que suerte tienes, al parecer es amigo de naruto-kun –

-¿Naruto-kun?-

Pregunto naruko al escuchar el sufijo que había usado en su guardián, esto era nuevo para hinata hyuga.

-Desde cuando es naruto-kun, HINATA HYUGA – inquirió de forma alarmante ino quien también tenia la vista puesta en naruto –

-No se de que me hablas – respondió ignorando las miradas asesinas de la rubia – además estábamos hablando de naruko –

-Bien –bufo molesta –

-si pero que hago, siento mucha pena el ir hasta allá. –

Naruko era tímida en algunos aspectos, cosas que no se miraban a diario por lo que hinata e ino crearon una estrategia para que ella se pudiera acercar. Lo mas practico que se le pudo ocurrir fue llevarles algo de comer a naruto y a sus amigos, pero procurando que naruko le diera tiempo de hablar con negato. A si que de esa manera se acercaron a ellos.

-Naruto-kun, toma pensamos que tenias un poco de hambre – le dijo hinata dándole unos bocadillos de carne –

-Gracias hinata – respondió el rubio tomando el plato –

-A miren les presento a unos viejos amigos que son como mi familia, este pelirrojo de aspecto algo sospechoso es negato, que no les de miedo su cara de poco amigos. Esta chica que parece una ángel, es konan ella esta enamorada de…-

-Discúlpenlo, no sabe cuando callarse – respondió konan quien igual que un sonrojado itachi habían golpeando al rubio en ambas mejillas para que no siguiera hablando de mas – es gusto conocerlas, creo que las eh visto en la universidad, tu abuela es la directora no es a si

-Si mi nombre es naruko, ella es hinata. Es un placer conocer a los amigos de naruto –

-Porque no vamos por algo de beber naruto-kun, nos acompañan konan – comento hinata con una mirada que solo una mujer podría entender. Y esa quería decir déjalos a solas-

-Claro a mi me ha dado un poco también – sonrió en complicidad al haber captado el mensaje, los únicos que no entendieron fueron itachi y naruto, pero igual fueron arrastrados por esas dos mujeres. Dejando ala rubia y al pelirrojo a solas.

-Debes tener algo de hambre, te he traído una hamburguesa, no se si te gusto – decía apenada naruko.- si gustas puedo traerte otra cosa –

-No es necesario, esto me parece muy bien. Gracias –

Luego se pronuncio un silencio incomodo, naruko no sabia que decir o que hacer. Se sentía de lo mas fatal, era la primera vez que entablaba una conversación con el y no decía ni una sola palabra, en sus sueños era mas fácil. Cuando ambos quisieron hablar lo hicieron al mismo tiempo poniéndoles más nerviosos a ambos. A si que ella tomaría la primera palabra.

-A si que eres amigo de naruto– hablo -

-Si nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años. Es como un hermano mayor para mí. Me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba le debo tantas cosas que no me alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle– comento sin medir sus palabras -

-A si que naruto es de ese tipo de personas. –exclamo la rubia – son aquellos que hacen el bien sin mirar a quien, yo también le debo muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Es como un ángel.

-Supongo que lo es ahora –

-Que quieres decir. – pregunto confundida naruko por su ultima oración –

-No nada, solo divagaba – respondió desviando el tema – dime que es lo que estudias.-

-Ah, arquitectura mis padres tienen una constructora internacional a si que me gustaría hacerme cargo de ella algún día. Aunque mi padre soñaba que fuera un hombre ósea mi hermano quien tomara las riendas del negocio familiar.-

-¿Pero tu hermano no quiere hacerlo? –

-No es nada de eso. Mi hermano falleció al nacer a si que es mi deber cumplir el sueño de mi padre.-

-Siento haberte echo recordar algo a si –

-No hay problema. Y dime tú que estudias –

-Yo estoy comercio exterior me graduare este año.-

-Valla eso es increíble – exclamo sonriente -

-No es para tanto, entre konan y mi madre son las que mas me molestan – dijo con pesadez ya que siempre estaban sobre el –

-Entonces tú y konan son pareja – pregunto con vergüenza ya que le hablo sin pensar –

-NO! – exclamo como asustado – ser pareja de esa mujer mono, nunca además somos mas como hermanos, ella esta enamorada de otra persona, pero ambos son idiotas –

De pronto el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, eso era a que konan escucho como le había apodado seguro lo pagaría al llegar a su casa.

-Porque lo preguntas.-

-Solo por curiosidad, siempre que te veo en la universidad estas junto a ella –

-Me ves – pregunto –

-No es que te este asech…ando n..i nada… digo mirando – decía confundida por sus palabras ya que no podía articular ninguna oración completa-

-Naruko, te gustaría salir conmigo –

-Si – dijo derrotada pero feliz-

En otro lugar poco alejado de naruko y negato. Las mujeres veían con éxito aquella reunión.

-Konan eso no es muy amable de tu parte – hablaba aun con su rostro golpeado – No es mi culpa que tengas esa cara de mono mandón -

-Te callas o te golpeo mas duro – sentenció la peliazul –

-Me callo. Itachi no se como te puede gustar esta mujer es demasiado violen… – quiso terminar de decir pero fue nuevamente silenciado por una terrorífica konan -

La tarde avanzo hasta convertirse en noche, la celebración había acabado, los amigos de naruto se fueron con la promesa de que el rubio visitaría la casa de negato, donde vivían konan y su familia. Se mantenían de la pequeña fortuna que naruto había amasado en sus tiempos de delincuencia organizada, ya que cuando desapareció Itachi se encargo de administrarla para ellos como lo había dicho naruto tiempo atrás.

-Naruto crees que podrías llevar a mi madre a su casa – pidió minato mientras su madre esperaba tras de el –

-Claro minato-san, será un placer –

-Bien esta decidido entonces. –

Este se fue alistar la camioneta poniéndola en la entrada, no tendría que llevar a hinata a casa ya que se quedaría con naruko en una fiesta de chicas. Al ponerla enfrente ya estaban minato y tsunade despidiéndose.

-Nos veremos mañana madre, dale mis saludos a papa – decía minato besando la mejilla de la rubia.-

-Por supuesto, que descanses cariño.- dándole un abrazo corto – Nos vamos naruto –

Despues de ello se encamino ala camioneta la cual tenía la puerta abierta sostenida por naruto, ella subió en la parte trasera y naruto al igual que ella entro en ella para disponerse a salir. Pasaron los minutos viajando por las calles, ambos serios sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que tsunade rompió el silencio.

-Felicidades naruto, fuiste unos de los pocos que ha tenido un promedio tan alto en el examen de admisión.-

-Gracias. Todo se lo debo a mi abuelo, el me enseño todo lo que se.-

-Ahora solo tengo una pregunta y no encuentro mejor lugar para hacerla.-

-Dígame, prometo responder con sinceridad.- decía viendo por el retrovisor ala rubia –

-Tienes alguna doble intención con mi familia, minato puede ser una persona demasiado amable, mi esposo alguien desconfiada por naturaleza pero yo soy un poco mas analítica me gusta saber todos los detalles antes de juzgar las cosas. –

Naruto le miro por unos segundos, ella era una mujer fuerte e inteligente eso lo sabía muy bien, era de aquellas personas que con tan solo escuchar y callar podría hacer un perfil de las personas.-

-No tengo ninguna intención más que protegerles e ayudarles como minato-san lo ha hecho conmigo. No me importaría arriesgar mi vida por ellos.-

-Esas son palabras muy fuertes para alguien tan joven como tu. No puedo ni imaginar lo que ah sido tu vida, pero debo decir que creo en tus palabras por eso te pido que los cuides, son todo lo que tengo.-

-Lo hare señora tsunade.-

Después de aquella conversación, ambos callaron ambos había quedado conformes con las palabras intercambiadas. Seguían avanzando sin contratiempo alguno, pero naruto en segundos cambio su semblante al ver como un auto les seguía de varias calles atrás a si que decidió acelerar para tratar de perderlos, cosa que no lograba.-

-Que pasa – exclamo un poco alarmada al ver como el rubio iba mas rápido –

-Disculpe pero nos siguen, pero ya los eh perdido – respondió con tranquilidad al ver como habían desaparecido.-

-Al frente – grito tsunade –

Pasaron tan solo segundos, frente a ellos a pocos metros dos hombres parados frente al auto que les seguía hace unos instantes apuntaban con armas de fuego para luego abrir fuego contra ellos.

-Abajo – grito mientras con su mano hacia agacharse ala namikaze -

Naruto rápidamente dio vuelta ala camioneta dejando que los impactos dieran en los costados, reventando los vidrios laterales. Aunque estuvieran detenidos los enemigos seguían abriendo fuego contra ellos, no supo como pero se paso ala parte trasera de la camioneta para sacar ala madre de minato por el lado cubierto, ya con ambos abajo cubiertos por el vehículo naruto pensaba en como salir de aquella situación. Tsunade lloraba a pecho abierto por el miedo que tenia en esos momentos con sus manos tapaba sus oídos queriendo no estar en aquel momento.

Naruto miraba desesperado como las balas golpeaban la camioneta, no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que los atacantes vinieran a rematarlos. Solo había dos opciones ser de nuevo el mismo o morir allí mismo.

_-No naruto lo prometiste, que nunca mas empuñarías un arma de nuevo. Que jamás arrebatarías otra vida. Se lo prometiste al único hombre que te tendió la mano desinteresadamente, aquel que solo quiso ayudarte. – _se repetía mentalmente tocándose la cintura donde guardaba la escuadra_ – Pero si no lo hago ambos moriremos le prometí a minato que protegería su familia que hago.-_

Ahora el rubio tenia un problema moral, el de ser fiel a su promesa, pero a cual promesa ala de su abuelo o la de minato. No debía dejar que tsunade muriese solo porque el había cometido errores en su pasado.

-_Los siento sarutobi-ojisan. No puedo dejarla morir en este lugar, pero esto lo hago por proteger, romperé mi promesa por proteger espero que no te sientas triste por esto._

En segundos saco la escuadra que le había dado el mexicano, rápidamente subió tiro a ella para contra atacar. Tsunade estaba sorprendida de que naruto portase tal arma, sin en konoha estaban prohibidas, pero daba gracias al cielo por que la tuviera a si tendrían un oportunidad, pero de nuevo se alarmo ya que sus oponentes tenían fusiles y el tan solo una escuadra.-

Naruto escuchaba como las descargas de balas seguían golpeando la camioneta, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados concentrándose tan solo en el ruido de las armas al disparar, pero el buscaba otro sonido en particular. Y esa era el sonido del cargador de las armas caer al suelo. Ese seria el momento de atacar justo en ese lapso seria el necesario par ganar.

_**-Si no sirves para matar, sirves para que te maten-**_

Rápidamente salió por un costado de la camioneta con el arma lista para disparar, el era el mejor con las armas cualesquiera que fuesen, conocía cada sonido, cada bala y su cantidad al disparar. No había nadie mejor que Uzumaki Naruto en cuestión de armas y lo demostraba contra aquellos que osaban atentar contra los que protegía.

-Díganle ala muerte que aun no me toca – murmuro en un segundo al disparar –

Aquellos hombres nunca supieron de donde venían apenas colocaban el parque a sus armas sin oportunidad de apuntar dispararon al ver ala muerte de cerca solo una ráfaga de tiros soltaron ya que al caer por un disparo certero en su frente habían sido abatidos, sin prisa ni pausa cayeron desplomados.

-Naruto – grito tsunade -

Iba hacia el, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos al ver el rostro de naruto, ese rostro tan diferente al cual siempre mostraba, en ese momento pudo sentir el miedo que provocaba aquel hombre. Al acercarse más miro con horror aquellos dos hombres muertos por la mano de naruto.

-Se encuentra bien tsunade-san – pregunto el rubio ya con su nueva personalidad – debemos ir a un hospital si esta herida–

-Estoy bien, pero naruto tu –

Ella se refería ala mancha de sangre que surgía de un costado de naruto, una bala le había perforado un costado, todo sucedió cuando uno de los hombres cayó y jalo el gatillo –

-No es nada, parece que no toco ningún órgano – decía mientras, trataba de hacer compresión a su herida con su mano. – Me interesa mas su seguridad, ahora todo estará bien. No tiene nada de que preocuparse.-

El mentía ya que perdía mucha sangre rápidamente y el dolor era fuerte, tal vez no fuera una herida mortal pero la pérdida de sangre podría lograr esa hazaña -

_**Hospital General De Konoha 3:17 a.m**_.

-Mama que sucedió – grito minato quien llegaba apenas al hospital después de que tsunade le hablara para explicar su situación – estas bien, no te sucedió nada-

- Estoy bien hijo. Fuimos atacados en el centro de la ciudad, nos dispararon sin aviso, pero naruto fue muy hábil para protegerme pero salió herido en el tiroteo – dijo con voz quebrada - ahora esta en terapia intensiva, perdió mucha sangre, pudieron extraerle la bala, afortunadamente no toco ningún órgano a si que estará bien, aunque perdió mucha sangre pudieron hacerle una transfusión, su sangre no es muy común a si que tuvimos suerte que tuviesen –

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado. No lo entiendo –

Minato estaba frustrado preguntándose como había sucedió aquel incidente el no tenia enemigos que fueran capases de atacarlo de esa manera.

Un poco más alejadas naruko, kushina, hinata e Ino esperaban las noticias, la hyuga sollozaba al pensar en su amor, que estaba herido y que no podría volver a verlo, Ino trataba de consolarla sin éxito alguno.

-Mama crees que naruto se recupere pronto – pregunto con melancolía naruko quien no dejaba de soltar lágrimas –

-Claro que si cariño, es un muchacho fuerte, pronto veras que ira a casa con nosotros –

-Pero si no se recupera y..yo – naruko podía explicar que tanto le dolía saber que naruto estaba herido, era como si a ella misma le hubiese pasado, porque dolía tanto no lo entendía.-

Un poco mas alejados minato y tsunade platicaban de algo más delicado, por ello no querían que aquellas dos mujeres se enteraran.-

-Dime ahora que sucedió, como salieron ilesos de ese incidente. Bueno más bien vivos si dicen que les disparaban con armas muy potentes. –

-Naruto acabo con ellos, estábamos cubriéndonos con la camioneta cuando naruto saco una pistola, cerro sus ojos unos segundos como si esperara algo, de pronto seso el fuego y naruto salió para matar aquellos hombres de tan solo de dos disparos.-

-Como que les mato, si le dijiste ala policía que habían quedado atrapado en el fuego cruzado de dos bandas –

-Si lo se pero fue lo que naruto me dijo que dijera a los oficiales para evitarte problemas futuros, yo le hice caso.-

A minato le sorprendía la cabeza frían con la que pensaba naruto aun estando al borde de la muerte, ahora veía una nueva faceta de naruto. Cuando el despertara le tenia muchas preguntas que hacer, pero por ahora solo quería que se recuperara. Además había salvado a su madre de una muerte segura.

-Naruto no sabe usar armas – se preguntaba –

-Sabe usarlas y por lo que pude ver no ha sido la primera vez. Hubieses visto su rostro en ese momento, sentí miedo al ver sus ojos desprendían rabia pura, no eran iguales a los de siempre, ese no era naruto.-

-Y el arma – pregunto minato –

Tsunade abrió su bolso para dejar ver la escuadra, ahora no había duda de lo que decía su madre, pero tan solo dos balas que tan bueno seria el rubio disparando para hacerlo tan certeramente. Pero porque habían atacado a su madre, tendría que hablar con su padre sobre este incidente porque de algo estaba seguro de que el no tenia nada que ver con ello.

-Crees que sea algo en contra de nuestra familia o solo estábamos en el lugar y momento equivocado -

-No lo se madre, pero me intriga mas el que naruto hubiese estado armado en ese momento. Es como si estuviera previsto, esto me hace dudar demasiado.-

-Pero no puedes creer que naruto estuvo implicado en esto. El me defendió con su vida, si que yo muriera hubiese sido su objetivo creo que ya lo estuviera. –

-Después aclararemos este asunto. Lo importante es que naruto se recupere pronto.-

A si avanzaron las horas llenas de angustias por el joven naruto Uzumaki quien había expuesto su vida para salvar a Tsunade Namikaze convirtiéndose en alguien a un mas importante en la familia de minato, aunque con mas dudas sobre el, quien había asesinado sin contemplación a sus agresores. En la mente de minato resonaban tantas preguntas. ¿Quién realmente era naruto?; ¿Por qué razón estaba armado?; esas preguntan tan solo eran las mas cercas a su lógica.

A las 6:00 de la mañana naruto uzumaki paso a un cuarto exclusivo para el, ya que sus signos vitales se habían estabilizado y según los médicos ya no corría peligro alguno. Naruto despertaba de su largo sueño se sentía de los mil demonios su cuerpo le dolía horrores y mas aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, tantos sacrificios para tener una vida normal, ahora todo estaba arruinado por unos estúpidos. Pero ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

Miro bajo el estaba dormida sobre la cama naruko lo cual le provoco mucha ternura.-

-Veo que estuviste muy preocupada naruko-chan. No te preocupes naruto te cuidara siempre – No supo de donde salio esa oración pero si de algo estaba seguro era que la cumpliría aunque le costara la vida.


End file.
